Yugioh Series
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Here's my Yugoh series it's also on my Deviantart I added new characters to it and my Unknown Keybearers story is connected to this one if you don't like yugioh or Kingdom hearts Don't read my stories but if you do you sould but you don't have to
1. Yugi's True Feelings

On a island in the middle of the sea one boy and one girl lived they originally come from Domino City in Japan they were on a boat to visit a another part of Japan until there boat sunk they were the only surviors and escaped onto an island where they lived for 3 years until anyone found them there names were Yugi and Cerena. The two of them liked one anouther but were too scared to admit their feelings. They sat there looking at stars wanting to say the way they feel but they were too scared. She hugged her legs as she looked down and closed her eyes. Just then she felt Yugi put her bangs behind her ear. but what she didn't know is that he snuck a blue rose in her hair where he moved her bangs. Cerena took the blue rose out of her hair and saw Yugi blushing "Yugi did you give me this rose" Cerena asked "Yeah I did" He blushed "Oh Yugi it's beautiful thank you so much" Blushed Cerena "You're welcome I always want to see a smile on your beautiful face" He said as he continued to blush.She looked back up at the stars while he layed down on the large blanket he had braught with him and looked at the stars from there. Just then a crab comes up and pinches his cheeck. "OUCH" he said as quickly sat up with the crab hanging onto his cheeck. She looked at him and giggled "You have a crab for a mustache" She said as she got the crab off of him. When she got the crab off she kissed his cheeck where he got pinched. Yugi began to blush as Cerena kissed him. On the island where Yugi and Cerena was clouds began to cover the sky and wind was getting strong as rain started to pour and lightning striked. "This doesn't look good" He thaught. The hurracane was getting stronger "Come on Yugi you've gotta get out of here go to the cave high up on the mountain...don't worry...I'll catch up" She lied as she looked down in sadness. She looked up at the cave and saw a white tiger and a wolf run out of the cave and down the mountain. "Kara and Niro are coming for you now GO" She said as she pushed him outta the way when lightning struck down becide them. Kara and Niro grabed Yugi's shirt and draged him tward the cave.

After a half hour of being dragged tward the cave he turned around. "I knew I had a feeling that she was lying. She said that she would catch up so where is-" he gasped as his eyes widened when he saw her heading to the water. "Oh no she's not thinking on-" he paused. just then Kara and Niro let go of his sleeves and pushed him to go tward her. "What are you trying to say guys...Are you telling me to go get her" They noded as they grabed his sleeves again and tuged him tward the water. They let go when he started to run. When he finally got down he saw Cerena walking to the water. He ran after her. "CERE STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he yelled over the roar of the thunder as he ran to her. he grabed her hand and pulled her to him. He looked down at her and saw that she was crying. Their bodies we soaked from the rain and she was shivering. He grabed her hand and ran deep into the cave. When they got into the cave all the white tigers and wolves made a spot for them to sit down. Kara and Niro went back outside as Yugi sat Cerena down between his legs and hugged her tightly. Just then he remembered about the large blanket they used to lay on when they looked at the stars. he took off his backpack and unzipped it. he pulled out the large blue blanket and wraped it around her. She looked at it then took it off then wraped it around him. "You need this more then I do" She said as she shivered. He looked at her and wraped his arms with part of the blanket around her body. "You need this alot more then I do" He said calmly. "What were you thinking goin out there to the ocean like that you could've drowned out there if you went in there" He said worriedly. "That's what I was planing to do...I want to die" she said as she wiped her tears. "Why...why do you want to die" he asked. She didn't answer him. She sat infront of him crying as she looked out at a small hole on the roof where the moonlight's path beamed down on them. He hugged her as he put his hand on her head and held it aguinced his chest. "Why...Why did you save me from the hurocane...Why couldn't you've just left me out there to die" She said as she cried again. Just then a loud thunder cracked She hid her face between her legs under the blanket and started to shiver with fear. "Because your my best friend and I don't want you to die no matter what...Whenever your with me I won't let you die...I promise" he said as he picked her up a little and set her head on his shoulder as he held her close to him. He stroked her back. just then anoutehr loud thunder cracked and she quickly wraped her arms around his neck as she began to cry again. he hugged her back.

He pulled her face till he could see it. He wiped her teares off. he pulled her face to his untill they touched. "I love you Cerena...I just with that I could tell you" "I love you Yugi...I just wish I wasn't so scared to tell you" They thaught as the same time. He looked at her and noticed that her blue rose was gone. He looked through his backpack and braught out anouther blue rose which was bigger then the one she had and stuck it in her hair after he moved her bangs behind her ear. "There...You look prettier with a rose in your hair...I wanna stay by your side Cere...Forever" he said as he gave her a nosie. She blushed as her eyes widened as she looked at him. They smiled as they looked into eachothers eyes. She didn't noticed that her hands were on his chest but she didn't bother to pay attention to them. they moved closer and closer to eachother untill they kissed. After a minute they broke the kiss but they didn't realize that Yugi was laying down with Cerena on top of him. They smiled. Yugi looked at his watch on his back pack. it read 11:00 PM. "We should go to sleep all the others are" He wispered as he turned and wraped his arm with the blanket corner in his hand around Cerena. She looked around and noticed that Kara and Niro were still missing. "Everyone but Kara and Niro where are they...We have to find them" She whispered. "I'll go look for them you stay here and rest I'll be right back" He whispered as he got up and wraped his part of the blanket around her. "Yugi no you can't it's too dark and dangerous out there if you go out all alone you might hurt yourself...I wanna come with you" She said as she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Cere I'll be fine now stay here" he said as he hugged her back. He got up and started walking to the entrence of the cave "It's like you said you wanna stay by my side forever right..." She said as she got up and walked to him. "Well I wanna stay by your side forever too" She said as she put her hand on his cheeck and slowly and gently kissed him. he kissed her back. "Alright I'll stay...Just promise you'll come back" "I will I promise" She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheeck. he wiped her tear away and kissed her lips.

Just then one of the wolves woke up and walked to one side of him and then a tiger woke up and walked to the other side of him. "Looks like Fenrir and Alena wanna go search for Kara and Niro with you" She said. "See I won't be alone they will watch my back and I'll watch theirs" "Ok...Be careful for me will you" "Don't worry I will" he said as he hugged her tightly. She reached into her pocket and braught out a blue and yellow bracelate and put it on his writst. "Here...ware this...I hope it'll bring you luck on finding them...I made it especually for you while you and the wolves were out on your hunting lessons" "Thank you Cerena...I love you" He whispered. "I love you too...Now go and Bring Kara and Niro both back safe and sound ya here" They noded and ran out the cave entrence. "When you tell me to don't worry about you is when I worry about you guys the most" She thaught. A couple of hours later Kara and Niro came in with a cub in Kara's mouth and a pup in Niro's. They were all bandaged up.by Yugi but when came in He was Uncauntious on top of Finrior and Alena's backs. They gently set him becide the sleeping Cerena and pulled part of Cerena's half of the blanket on him. She woke up when she felt the blanket move. "Fenrir, Alena, Niro, Kara your back...Yugi" She gasped as she saw the uncauntious Yugi beside her. "he's badly hurt" She dug into his bag and grabed one of the first aid kits and treated his wounds. She held him in her arms as she fell asleep. "You'll be just fine as long as I'm with you" She looks at Fenrir and Alena who were laying down by their packs. "Thank you for bringing Yugi back to me" She said as she blew them all a kiss goodnight before she fell completely asleep with Yugi calmly sleeping right next to her with his head laying next to her chest.

The next morning Yugi awoke. "how did I get back to the cave...Where's Kara and Niro" he thaught as he looked over and saw them calmly sleeping with their packs. he looked up and saw Cerena sleeping peacefully above him. "No wander I felt like I had a pillow that smelled like roses...huh" he looked down and saw what his wounds were dressed and the blanket was on only him. he looked backed up at Cerena and smiled. Just then Finrior woke up and looked at Yugi. "So he's finally awake" he thaught as he got up and slowly walked to him. Yugi looked at Fenrir. "Your finally awake I see...My pack says that the girl was so worried about you that she couldn't sleep untill she knew that you would come back" he said using telepithy. Yugi tried to get up but his wounds were preventing him to move without hurting. "Did you just...speak" he said quietly. "In a way yes...We are not sure how though" he said. Yugi looked at Cerena. "She was worried about me" He thaught. he looked back down but then he felt a drop of water fall on his nose. "Is it raining again" he said as he looked back up and saw that Cerena was crying and yet she was still asleep. He moved his arm no matter how much it hurt and stroked her hair. Her eyes slowly arose as she woke up. "Did you have a nightmare" he asked quietly. "no why" She lied. "You were crying in your sleep..Are you sure you just don't remember it..?" "I don't remember crying...only in my dream" she said sadly as she looked down. "Then you do remember. What's the matter...?" "I-it's nothing...just go back to sleep you need to rest" "But if there's something wrong I really wanna know...So I can help.." "it's nothing Yugi just go back to sleep" Just then a tear fell on his nose again. "..See?" "What I'm not crying...I just have something in my eye" "...That's the oldest lie in the book." he giggled. "If I were crying in my sleep I would know...When I sleep I don't do anything not even cry" "You don't know that..When you sleep you're not even concious.."

She looked off to the side and anouther tear rolled down her cheeck. "Cerena I know somethin's wrong please tell me" Yugi replied "You dont want to know trust me" "Please Cerena I want to know what is it...Is it Niro and Kara that's making you like this" "No...it's not them" She said. just then she shivered. Yugi was so weak and couldn't bear the pain no longer he wanted to let the Pharaoh to take over. All of a sudden a bright light Came from Yugi's puzzle and the pharaoh appeared he was more taller than Yugi and looked older as well. He got up and looked at Cerena. "Cerena I have taken over Yugi because he is very weak" "Who are you...Stay away from me you Yugi look a like" "Cerena I wont hurt you I promise i'm Yami the spirit of the puzzle." "Yami" said a voice from Cerena's mind. She looked around. "What the...Who's there...whoever you are get outta my head" "Who are You" Cerena replied "I am Nami Princess of South Egypt i'm here to help you Cerena" "What do you mean your here to help me Where's Yugi" She said as she cried some more. "Yugi's fine he's recovering from his injuries he's fine trust me" said Yami. "From injuries that bad...he's gonna die" She thaught as she cried. "I promise you Yugi is doing just fine Cerena." Said Nami. "He's gonna die I just know it...I wanna see him" She thaught. "Consentrate then I'll take over while you go and look for Yugi" Said Nami. Cerena closed her eyes as her head started to glow. She became taller with longer hair. Cerena's mind started to dissapear from reality and reappear in a room where Yugi was in a big tube. She hugged her legs as she cried with her head burried bwtween her legs. "I see you've met Yami and Nami" He said from within the tube. She looked up. "Where are we" She asked. "We're inside the Millennium maze...it's what connects the puzzle to the Tiara" he said. "What tiara I don't remember seeing a tiara" "that's because whenever Nami takes over your body the tiara appeares on her forehead that's why you've never seen it before" He said as she walked over and put her hand on the tube. he put his hand where her hand was from the other side of the tube. She began to cry.

"it's about time he started explaning to her about the Millennium Items I was starting to think that he would never tell her...I was starting to get worried" said Nami as she stood up, brushed her dress off and walked outside the cave. Yami fallowed. "Why was Cerena so worried about him anyway She couldn't even sleep last night because of it and I know you were with him that whole time...Did he ever think about her " Said Nami as she leaned aguenced the side of the cave entrance. "it's because she's in love with him didn't you see how he was acting around her last night when the hurocane came...and He was thinking only about her and finding Kara and Niro" "I should've known...I always knew that they would end up together" "it's because they're destined to marry...they're our desendints you know that...and our parents wanted our families to come together by an arranged marrige...and we were the ones that were to marry" "I know that...but them...destined to marry...Why...is it their destiny" "Yeah...it's their destiny to be together forever...they said that they wanted to stay with eachother forever themselves" "They can marry whoever they want now no matter who they are" Meanwhile within the Millennium Maze. "So they're spirits" She asked. "Yeah" He replied. "How come you didn't tell me sooner" "I didn't know what you would think" She smiled as she blew him a kiss. "So when will you be outta that thing" She asked. "Probibly by sometime this afternoon" he said. "Then I'll stay here with you till you come out" She said as she sat becide him. He blushed as he smiled. "Hey...Yugi...How can you breath in that I mean it's got fluid in it doesn't it" She asked as she hugged her legs and looked streight at the golden wall infront of her. "it's breathable fluid...dunno what it is though but somehow it's breathable" he said as he floated down on his kneez and sat next to her in the tube. "I wish I wasn't in here...even like this...just in my boxers" "You look cute Yugi...I wish you weren't in there too...but I know that you have to be in order for your wounds to heal so I'm alright with it...as long as I'm with you the whole time" She said as she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back "I love you Cere...And I'll always will" He said. "I love you too Yugi" She said as she blew him anouther kiss. 


	2. The Trip Home

A couple hours later Yugi finally came out of the tube. Cerena was so happy that she hugged him even if he was still wet or not. He blushed madly as he hugged her back. "Your finally out of that tube thing" "If you wern't here becide me then I would've stayed in there for a few more hours...Cere your getting all wet" "I am...Who cares your out of the tube now that's all that matters" he smiled. "Come on let's get outta this maze" "Here are your clothes Yugi they feel warm so they've probibly been cleaned" She said as she handed him his clothes then turned around. He put on his pants, socks, and shoes then he hugged her. "You didn't have to turn around now that we're together" he whispered in her ear then kissed her cheeck. "Yugi We've always been together" She said. "I mean as a couple" he said. "Will we always be together like this" She asked. "I hope so cause if we weren't then I don't know what I'll do without you" "And I don't know what I'll do without you Yugi" She said as they kissed. They looked at eachother and smiled. "How are we gonna get outta here anyway" She asked. "I thaught you knew" he said. "I thaught you knew...How are we suposed to get outta this maze now...What's that smile for...you DO know how to get outta here don't you" he giggled. "Can't tell a lie...I've been here before so I know this place like it was my closet at my old house" She laughed as she hugged him tightly as they walked through the maze. he hugged her back. "That closet was pretty big Yugi" She said "I know...I think I put every single peice of clothing I had in there and I still had room for more" he exagurated. They laughed. "Oh I love you Yugi...You always find a way to make me laugh no matter what" she said as she calmed down to a giggle. "Don't I always make you laugh whenever I'm with you" "...Yeah I guess you do don't you" She said. "I always do" he said as he wraped his arm around her waist.

"Seems like Yugi's well enaugh to come back let's have them take over again" Said Yami as his Millennium Puzzle started to glow. "And Cerena's back to her happy self again so it's time for her to take over as well" Said Nami as her Millennium Tiara started to glow. a couple seconds later Nami had turned back into Cerena and Yami turned back into Yugi. "Ah it feels GREAT to be back in my own body again woohoo" Said Yugi happily. Cerena giggled. "oh Yugi your so silly" He turned to her and smiled. He grabed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you so much Cere...and I don't ever wanna loose you...not now not ever" he said. "What are you talking about Yugi" She asked. "I just don't want you to try to commit suicide like you tried to do last night" He said sadly. "I'm sorry Yugi...I dunno if I can promise you that but I'll try not to do it anymore" She said sadly as she hugged him. He grabes her hands. "Will you promise me not to do it baby" Teares filled her eyes. She hugged him as she started to cry. He hugged her back also crying. "Guys enaugh with the crying we've been seeing you cry like this for the past few weeks it's time to stop" Said Yami angerly from the Millennium Puzzle. His spirit came out. "Y'Yugi...Why can I see him" She said. "Huh w-wait you can see him" Asked Yugi. "Well it is possible" Said Yami. Yugi and Cerena looked at him. "Anyone who has a Millennium Item can see the spirit that's within anouther Millennium Item as long as they have a Spirit inside their own Millennium Item no matter where it came from wether it's from her home country or Egypt" Explained Yami. "So that means that Yugi can see Nami too" Asked Cerena. "That's right Cerena" Said Nami as the MIllennium Tiara appeared on Cerena's forehead and Nami's spirit came out. "WHOA" Yugi jumped. Nami giggled. "Sorry for scaring you" she said. "it's ok you just startled me that's all" said Yugi.

After an hour of talking with the spirits of the Millennium Items they disappeared. "Where do they go Yugi" Cerena asked. "In here" He said pointing to her forehead. "Nami goes into your Millennium Tiara and Yami goes into the Millennium puzzle but do you remember the maze I told you...the one that connects the two together" "Yeah" "They can see eachother through that like you and I did when I was recovering" "Don't remind me" "She looked down. "Sorry" he looked at his watch on his backpack. "It's getting late and it's passed twilight we should get to bed" He said as he braught out his blanket and wraped it around them he held her in his arms like she did to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sweet dreams Cere...I love you baby" he said as he kissed her. "Good night Yugi...I love you too honey" they both closed there eyes and dreamed about eachother. A few months later they were on the beach playing with the cubs and pups while the Tigers and Wolves were hunting for food and the elder wolf and elder tigeress stayed behind as they layed down on the warm sand keeping there eye on the young ones, Yugi, and Cerena. Untill they heard a horn off in the distance. "What's that" Cerena asked. "It sounded like...a horn" he said in surprisement. Cerena looked at the young tigers and wolves sadly. then looked at Yugi. "It's a boat...and it's coming to the Island...someone's waving" he said as he squinted his eyes and put his hand on his forehead preventing forn getting blinded by the setting sun. "YUGI CERENA" Said an old woman from the boat as it got closer to the shore. "YUGI CERENA" Said three young people at the same time. "TEA, JOEY, TRYSTEN" Said Cerena and Yugi as the same time happily. "Yugi Cerena" Said Yugi's Grandfather as him and Cerena's Grandmother fallowed after him then Yugi and Cerena's friends steped off of the boat and ran to the two with joy and happiness in there eyes as they cried. Yugi and Cerena ran to them and hugged them tightly. Cerena turned around and looked at the young ones. They were crying. She looked down, then she elbowed Yugi. "What's wrong Cerena" He asked. "We can't just leave them behind here on the island soon there won't be any more food for them to eat because of the stom we had a few months ago" She said. "Yeah...huh...it's the elders" he said as they got on there kneez and bowed. "What are you two doing Yuge" said Joey.

"You two humans have lived with us for four years...and I have to admit we grew quite fond of you...especually the young ones" said the elder wolf. "What the" everyone said in surprisement. "Did that old wolf just talked" said Trysten. "Yes Trysten he talks...and so can all the other tigers and wolves here on the Island...but they won't for long...on the next hurocane they won't survive it not even if there in their cave...it's gonna be bigger then the one we had a few months ago" Explained Yugi. "When will the next hurocane come" asked Yugi's Grandfather. Yugi loooked up at the sly as clouds start to form. "judging by the look of those clouds up there...Tonight" he said. Everyone gasped. "We can't leave them on the island with this hurocane coming they'll all die they're our family" Said Cerena. "Your right Cerena we can't let them die here...While we've been living on the Island we've been living with the tigers and wolves...they taught us how to hunt for food for ourselves" he said. "it's a good thing we have room on the boat for all them" Said Cerena's Grandmother. "You don't understand grandma there's at least 2,000 of them altogether...there's 1,000 in each pack counting these young ones and the elders" Said Cerena. "Then we'll take them all back to Domino City with us no matter how small the boat maybe and yet it's a cruise boat that Yugi's grandfather and I built...it took us four years to design and built it...but it was worth it" said the grandmother. "Unfourtunatly...we won't be going...our time on this island is almost up we will be dying very soon" said the elder tiger. "No...Amora...Rinko...you can't die on us" said Cerena as she began to cry. They walked over to her and licked her cheecks as she cried. "Cheer up young one...our spirits may leave the island...but your memories of us will be in here" said Rinko as he pointed to her heart with his paw. She smiled as she continued to cry. She hugged them both, then Yugi neilt down and hugged them. "We'll miss you two...take care of yourselves ok" Said Amora as they liked Yugi's cheecks. "We will and take care of yourselves too" Said Yugi. "We will with the time we have left" said Amora. "I shall call for the others tell them the news about the hurocane and everything" said Rinko as he started to Hawl and the others started running to them like a stampede leading dust in there tracks. "What is it Rinko the wise" Said Kara as they all bowed before them.

After a few minutes of telling everyone what was goin on it was time to leave the island and head back home with there new family members. Yugi Took Cerena's hand and led her on the boat. "I'm glad we made a cruise ship Soloman" said Cerena's grandmother. "Yes...who knew there would be actual life on this island...I wander how they came here" said Soloman. "Come on everyone...let's go" Said Yugi. ""Fenrir, Alena" Said Rinko. "Yes Rinko the wise" they both said at the same time. "Since our time is almost up here on this island and you two are the most responcible out of the whole pack...Amora and I want you two to lead the pack from now on...and then when your time comes you will have to choose one of the young ones to rule the pack" Said Rinko. "We will lead them with pride and care" Said Fenrir. Everyone headed onto the boat and headed off waving goodbye to Amora and Rinko. "hey grandpa are you sure this can hold up to the coming hurocane" "I made Sure of it Yugi you guys just have to hold on to all of the little ones...AND THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU JOEY" Said Soloman. "AAAAAH I got it I got it" Said Jopey as he picked up a cub and a pup. They started to grawl. "Anika, Kinro Joey's a friend of ours so please no grawling at anyone on this ship please..And that goes for all you little ones around the ship" Said Cerena. "Oh Cerena sweety There's a new set of clothing in your room for both of you try them on and see if they fit right I made them myself" Said Cerena's Grandmother. "Ok thanks grandma" "ThanksYumi" They went into Cerena's room grabed there clothes and then took turns changing in the closet. After when Cerena changed into her new outfit Yugi turned form the window and looked at her. he blushed. "Wow Cere you look georgous" He said. "Thanks Yugi" She blushed. He smiled and walked over to her and Kissed her lips passionately. "I love you...When we're around the others we musen't act this way we must act like we used to" he whispered into her ear. "You mean like all of the blushing and stuff like that" "Yeah" He said sadly. "but you know we can't keep it a secret forever We'll have to tell them later on" "I know...much later though" He said as he kissed her cheeck. She giggled.

"I figured they would be together" Joey thaught as he spied on them. "Joeseph why are you spying...Do you have a thing for Cerena" Said Yumi. "What no I don't But Yugi does look at them they're all lovey dovey on eachother" Said Joey. "I know...and Soloman and I are happy for them We always knew they would be together" she said. "Whaaaat...I'm gonna count the pack to see if everyone's on" "Ok whatever you say Joeseph" "Don't call me Joeseph please call me Joey" "Ok Joey" A few hours later they finally made it out of the hurocane and reached the Domino City Harbor. Yugi took Cerena's hand and led her off the boat. "Thanks for helping me on and off the boat Yugi" "It's no big deal" He blushed. She giggled as they all walked to the Game Shop. When they got into the door Cerena headed to her house Yugi followed. "Hey where you two goin" Joey Yelled. "She's heading back to her house where else...but she won't like what happened to it while she was on the Island. "What happened Yumi" Asked Tea. "You see Her brother that she lived with...Died a few days ago...he was merdered when someone broke into his house that night...he was searching for something" Yumi explained. "Whaaat" they all said at the same time. "But we think that he eas after some one...So now Cerena's gonna live with Soloman, Me and Yugi and Yugi and Cerena will be sharing his room from now on" An hour later Yugi and Cerena came back to the Gameshop. "Grandma where big brother" Asked Cerena. "He's on vacation in the US visiting your other brother" She lied."Yugi and I are gonna go take a walk we'll be back in a couple of hours" They headed out the door. 


	3. The Secret's Out

Tea and Cerena were having a slumber party at Tea's house because Cerena was feeling depressed again and Tea thaught that she needed some girl talk with Tea "Come on tell me why are you so depressed all the time " She asked. "I'm always like this" She replied. "Your not always like this Cere there's gotta be SOMETHING wrong are you getting sick or somethin" "no I'm just always like this" She said sadly. Tea rolls her eyes. "I tell ya girl there's something wrong with ya and if Yugi finds out then he's not gonna be happy" she said. "He already knows...he's always trying to find a way to help me but I know and he knows that there's nothing that can help me but he's still trying to find a way...he's been trying since he found out...but he never told me when he did" "It's because you and him have been friends since PreK and he cares for you" "I know but sometimes...maybe he doesn't...Maybe he never did care" "don't be stupid he cares for you and he always will and YOU know it" She said starting to get a little annoyed by her doubting. "maybe...maybe it's time...no no I musen't tell them that...they'll have to find out for themselves...after i'm gone...Tomarrow night will be my final night with Yugi" she thaught as her eyes filled up with tears. "hey...you ok" Asked Tea. "W-what y-yeah I just got something in my eye" she said as she wiped her eyes. The next day was Saturday Cerena headed into the door to the game shop. "I'm back" She said quietly. Yugi walked down the staires with a box and set it on the table. "Hey Yugi" She said sadly. "Hey Cere...What's wrong" he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheeck. "It's nothing Yugi I'm just a little tired...Tea wants all of us to go out with her this afternoon she says that she wants to try out the new arcade that just opened" she said. "that sounds fun" he said. "why is she acting so stange" he thaught sadly. That night when they got home from hanging out with Tea, Trysten, and Joey, Yugi grabed her hand and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Ok what's wrong...your not acting yourself lately...I should know" he asked quietly as he sat down and sat her down on his lap still hugging her. "Lets just say I'm goin through a girl phase" "I may not know what kind of phases you girls go through but I know that this isn't a phase...tell me what's wrong" He looked at her. "I get it your doubting yourself again aren't you...You shouldn't do this to yourself or you'll get sick" he said as he hugged her tighter. "You don't know if it's a phase or not...Sometimes people just wake up and they don't feel right about themselves. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." She lied. "I know that this isn't a phase Cere everyone knows that...and yet you've been acting like this constantly ever since we got off that island a month ago...I'm getting worried" he said as he kissed her cheeck.

The next afternoon they headed off to their first and only half-day of school Cerena was doin her homework by the fountin and Yugi was hanging with the others. "Have you noticed anything strange with Cerena Tea" Asked Yugi. "Yeah what do you guys think" She said as she looked at Trysten and Joey. "somethin's goin on with her we need to find out what it is" said Trysten. "When she was at my house a couple of nights ago I told her that you cared for her and she said "I know but sometimes...Maybe he doesn't...maybe he never did care" but then I said that you do" "WHAT" The boys said at the same time. "Yeah and then I saw her staring out into space as tears formed in her eyes" She said. Yugi looked over at Cerena. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong Cere" He thaught. "I tried asking her what's wrong last night when we came home but she wouldn't tell me" he said as he turned to face the gang. "Today's the day brother...today's the day I'm coming to you" She thaught as she cried quietly. "Maybe it's something that has to deal with her brother that passed away last month maybe that's why she's like this" Suggested Trysten. "Maybe" Said Joey. "You know guys it has to be that it can't be any other thing can it" said Tea. "Wait a minute Her brother died" "Yeah just a few days before we found you on the Island poor girl she's an only child now" she said. "Not really she has anouther older brother that lives somewhere in the United States He only comes to visit her during the holidays where we don't have school" Said Yugi. "you know she told me something the other day that she wants to be with her brother not the one that's int he United States...but the one that died...Since I have the next two classes with her I'll follow her around and see what she's gonna do" Said Tea as she walked over to Cerena. "Ok" Said Yugi. "Hey Cere what's up" She asked as she sat down next to her in math class. "today's the day...I'm gonna be with my brother after school" "WHAT She's not gonna...No she can't" Tea thaught as she braught out a peice of paper and wrote a note then put it in her pocket. After class she searched for Joey. "Joey" She yelled as she ran tward him. "What is it Tea have you found some news" "Yes and it's not good can you slip this into Yugi's Gym locker or hand it to him whatever you wanna do with it next piriod" She said Panting handing him the note. "Sure...what is it though" "She's gonna do it...She's gonna commit suicide" "WHAT I gotta tell Trysten" "No I'll tell him...She said that she was gonna do it tonight by the fountin...you musn't tell Yugi that note will tell him everything" She said as she walked into her class then Trysten followed her. Joey went into the boys locker room and sliped the note in Yugi's locker and headed out to the gym. Yugi came in after gym class and opened his locker. "What's this...it's from Tea" he thaught as he opened it up. "We were exactally right it is about her brother that passed away she said that she's gonna commit suicide just to be with him tonight by the school fountain after the night inspector leaves the school grounds Tell Joey and Trysten to meet us by the school gates asap tonight" it said as he read it. "WHAT Cerena no you can't kill yourself...I won't let you" He thaught. "I see you got the letter from Tea I sliped in your locker" Said Joey. "We can't let her kill herself she says for us to meet her tonight by the school gates tonight" he said. Joey noded and they both ran out of the locker room to search for Tea and Trysten after the bell rang.

That night everyone met by the school gates. the Inspector was coming out of the school and Cerena was sitting on the fountain hiding from the him from behind a bush. When he came close to the gates the others hid behined a big bush. when he was far enaugh away from Yugi and the others they came out of the bush and kept there eyes on Cerena. She braught out a sharp knife from her purse and held it four inches away from her neck. She took a few deep breaths. the knife began to move away from her throught. Yugi Knew what was coming so they all ran to her. "CERENA NO" he yelled. When the knife was a half inch away from her neck Yugi grabed ahold of it forcing her to put it away from her neck. He took it away from her and threw it on the ground. He hugged her tightly as he began to cry. "What are you THINKING Cerena you can't do this to yourself it will only make everything worse...We're sorry that your brother died but we don't want you to do this to yourself just to be with him he wouldn't want it this way" "Y-Yugi...Why did you guys stop me" "We know deep down that you don't want to die like this you should never want to die this young" Said Trysten as tears appeared in his eyes. "You have friends that love and care for you a lot and your just gonna through them aside and make them watch you die PULL IT TOGETHER WOMAN" Said Joey as he held onto her shoulders and shook her as he cried. Tea just stood there and cried. "None of us want you to die...If you died we don't know what we would do without you" She said as she cried. "All of us love you Cerena...Especually me and if you died I don't know what I would've done without you" Said Yugi. She looked at everyone crying. She looked at Yugi and started to cry. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry guys...Can you ever forgive me" She said as she cried in Yugi's chest. "My friends...Do they really accept me for who I am" She thaught. "If you promise not to kill yourself again I'm sure we can forgive you, Right, guys" said Yugi. "Alright...But...I have to know one thing...What do you all really think about me" She asked. "Why would you wanna know what we think of you...you should know very well what we think of you" Said Yugi. "No...that's not what I ment...I mean what do you Really think about me" She said. "Your sweet" said Yugi. "Your kind" Said Joey. "Your creative on your drawings" Said Trysten. "And your a beautiful singer" Said Tea. "WHAT How do you know what she sounds like" said Joey. "I've walked into her chior class when they were trying out for solo singers for her concert and she was singing when I came in for a few pictures for the yearbook" she said. "YOUR IN THE YEARBOOK" Yelled Trysten. "I'm in the Yearbook CLUB ya idiot" She said angerly. "Ok ok that's enaugh" Said Cerena. Yugi smiled and wraped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Cerena" He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheeck. Joey looked off to the side of his eye and saw Yugi kiss Cerena's cheeck. "hey Yuge...Now might be the time to let Trysten and Tea in on your secret" he said. "What secret" Said Trysten. "Joey how did you know" Whispered Yugi. "I saw you holding Cerena's hand when you boared the boat to leave that Island you two were on" he whispered back. "I guess I should shouldn't I" He said sadly. "What's goin on" Said Tea. Yugi picked up the knife and hid it in his bag. Lets head back to the gameshop I'll explain everything on the way there" he said.

"Ok Yugi what's goin on...What's up with holding Cerena's hand like that dude" Said Trysten as he looked down at Yugi's hand holding Cerena's. "uuuuh...it sliped" he lied. he clinched her hand a little tighter. "If it 'sliped' then how come your not letting her hand go...lover boy" Said Joey. "Shhh Joey" he said quietly. "LOVER BOY" Said Trysten and Tea at the same time as they looked at eachother in confusion. "Uh-oh guess secret's out. Now you have to tell the the truth" said Joey. "Yeah thanks to you" said Yugi. "Twas my plesure Yuge" he said happily. Yugi looked down in sadness as he blushed a little. Cerena hugged his arm. He grabed her right hand with his left. "They're acting as if there...more then best friends...they can't be" Tea thaught. "Hey Tryston...don't you think that Yugi's acting even weirder around Cerena then he was four years ago" asked Tea. "Yeah I wander what's gotten into him...But I think Joey might know but he's not telling us" he replied. "Yo Joey what's up with Yugi acting weirder around Cerena the he was four years ago" Asked Trysten. "That's for me to know and for Yugi to tell. Yugi why don't you tell us what happened between you and Cerena in the Island a year ago" Teased Joey as he tried to convinced Yugi to speak. Yugi wraped his arm around her and gentally grabed her hand on the inside of his chest and held her tightly as they walked through the lighted sidewalk. "Aaaaaw look at that Trysten our little Yugi's all grown up just think four years ago he was just a little boy now look at him...he's turned into a man right before our eyes...I'm so proud of him" He said as he started to cry fake tears. Tea smiled as she looked at Yugi and Cerena. "I guess I might have a hunch on what's goin on between them I can tell...and I'm happy for the both of them" "What I don't get is HOW they came to be like this they should've just told us...why didn't you tell us that you and Cerena were a couple Yugi" Said Tryston. "Because I thaught you two would find out for yourselves but now I guess I have no choice now but to tell you how we came to be" "Yes Yugi do tell spill ALL the detales" "Ok ok...A year ago there was a hurocane coming and the safest place on the Island was the cave up on a mountiain that belonged to a pack of wolves and white tigers living together as one big pack...but it was a day ware Cerena wasn't...herself...She wanted to die on that day by drouning heself in the hurocane...She was heading tward the water an hour before the hurocane hit...so I grabed her hand and pulled her to me and led her deep into the cave...We were soaked and wet from the rain and she was shivering from the freezing air and rain. So we sat down with her beween my legs hugging her tightly trying to keep her warm that's remembered that I had a large blanket I braught with me just in case there was a cold night colder then this one so I braught it out and wraped it around her then hugged her but then she took it off and wraped it around me saying "You need this more then I do" as she shivered...but I knew that she needed it more then I did so I hugged her as I also wraped the end of the blanket around my arms around her...I asked her "Why do you want to die" but she didn't answer...she just sat there crying so I hugged her tighter to keep her warm...but then she spoke "Why...Why did you save me from the hurocane...Why couldn't you've just left me out there to die" She said as she cried but so I said "because your my best friend and I don't want you to die no matter what...Whenever your with me I won't let you die" but I was actually hiding what I really wanted to say to her...but I didn't have to tell her...at first we showed our feelings to eachother when she turned around and hugged me as she cried so I hugged her back. I looked in her eyes and wiped her tears away with my thumb then...well...let's just say our lips did the talking and here we are now" he explained. everyone but Cerena claped. "I'm so happy for you two" said Tea. "I knew you two liked eachother ever since I met you two" said Tryston Yugi smiled and kissed Cerena's lips. "Well we should get goin it's getting really late and we've got a full day of school tomarrow don't do anything naughty now ya here" teased Joey. Yugi and Cerena blushed bright red and looked at eachother. everyone laught as Joey, Tryston and Tea all went to their homes and went to bed. 


	4. Cerena's Secret Revealed

A Month later Yugi woke up on the floor and looked over at Cerena who was still sleeping. He sat up and smiled. "Why am I on the floor" he thaught. She opened her eyes and looked at Yugi. "Morning sleepy head" He said quietly as he walked over to her and sat on the side of her bed. "Morning Yugi" She said as she kissed his cheeck and hugged him. "did you sleep well" he asked as he held her close. "Yeah but for the past week i've been having the same dream over and over again" She replied as she rubed her eye. "It must be trying to tell you something...what's it about" he said. "We're on Millennia but I was waring the dress I wore for Halloween when we were seven and the Millennium Tiara was on my forehead visible for others to see and you were waring the Pharaoh's outfit you wore that same year...We were walking on blue carpeting inside a castle...and everytone in it were calling us your Majesties or your Highnesses...I'm not sure why" "hmm now I know it's trying to tell you something but what could it be...maybe Yumi might know something about it" He said. "Maybe...let's go ask" she said. She looked dpwn in sadness as she got up. "What's wrong Cere" "It's Nothing...I just miss the elders Yugi" She said as she hugged him. "I miss them too...Rinko thaught me so much and Amora taught me how to protect you from other animals on the island" "She thaught me how to take care of you when you were sick by telling me which berries to give you and what type of plant to put on your wounds when you were hurt...and Rinko taught me how to fly, fight and to protect you" "How to fight how...and humans can't fly" "Not if there not part Millennian they can't but the wolves and tigers are somehow connected to the millennian race so they can all fly" "That's weird...there not like other wolves and tigers are they" He said. "No...Let's go talk to grandma about the dream" "Yeah...but first" He pulled her to him and gave her a gelntle noogie. "Did you have a bad dream last night." "How'd you know" "Your shirt...Whenever people have bad dreams they tend to toss and turn alot in there sleep" He looked down and saw that his shirt was unbuttoned. "Aaah" he said quietly as he covered his bare chest. She giggled. "You look cute when it's unbuttoned Yugi" She said as she got up from her bed and walked over to him. "I do" he asked. "Yeah" She said as she noded her head. She put her hands on her bare chest and kissed him. He wraped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. he held her tightly not wanting to let go of her.

"I love you Yugi" She said when they broke the kiss. "I love you too...come on...let's get dressed and head downstaires" He said as he took off his shirt and put his nornal school top. "I'll be in the closet if you need anything" she said as she went into the closet and shut the door. He smiled and put in his school pants. "hey Yugi" She asked "Yeah" he replied. "When I woke up form the dream I saw you sleeping on the floor did you fall off the bed because of the dream" She asked. "I guess I did...I'm a heavy sleeper if I fall off the bed I still don't wake up...it's weird" She giggled then came out of the closet. "Can you help me tie this ribbon I can't seem to get it streight" She said as she tried to tie the ribbon on her back. "Don't you look beautiful on this sunny Saturday morning Cere" He said as he tied her ribbon into a pretty bow. "There that should do it" he said as he wraped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheeck. "Thank you so much Yugi" "Don't worry about it" She turned around and hugged him. he kissed her cheeck and then headed downstaires hand in hand. "Ah Good morning young ones I have just opened up the shop Yugi would you help me Stock everything up" Said Soloman. as he walked out of the game shop door. "Sure grandpa" He replied. "Can I help Grandpa Motou" Cerena asked. "Sure I'll need all the help I can get Yesterday's afternoon sales were off the charts we almost soled everything in the store...can some of the wolves and tigers help too" "Sure I'll ask a couple of the little ones and some of the big ones" Said Cerena as she ran up the stares and into their room.

"Gabbie, Runa, Kiko, Kenge Grandpa Motou needs our help down in the shop" She said as she woke up two of the little ones and a tiger and a wolf" "We'll help" Said Runa the tigeress as she yoaned and streached. They followed Cerena down the stairs. After helping Grandpa Motou Yugi and Cerena went to go see Yumi. "Grandma Can we talk to you" Cerena asked. "Sure Cerena what is it" Said Grandma Yumi "Well...Over this past week I've been having this dream over and over again where Yugi and I are on Millennia. I was waring the dress I wore for Halloween when we were seven and the Millennium Tiara was on my forehead visible for others to see and Yugi was waring the Pharaoh's outfit you wore that same year...We were walking on blue carpeting inside a castle...and everytone in it were calling us your Majesties or your Highnesses...I'm not sure why " She began. "The country or the planet" She asked worriedly. "The country...what do you mean the planet" "it's about time I told you" "What do you mean Yumi" Asked Yugi. "The reason your havinig this dream is because it's telling you...that your their princess and they want you to live with them" "WHAT" They both said at the same time. "Sh-she can't be a p-princess" "if she's a princess...then she doesn't deserve to be with a pesent like me" he thaught as he looked down in sadness. "it's true Yugi she is a princess...the country isn't really called Millennia we only call it that for short but what it's real name is...Millennia Island...the island you two were stranded on for four years is a part of Millennia Island called Arikiku Anatsu or Romance Island in english terms" Said Yumi. "Why do they call it that" Asked Cerena. "You two became a couple on the Island didn't you...that's what the Island was for a 5,000 Years ago eight families came to Earth from the Planet Millennia on what is now called Millennia Island and then two families came from Egypt, and when the kids were mid teens they went to the Island with there crush and told them their feelings like you two did on the Island" "Wow no wander it's called romance" She said as she looked at Yugi. "what's wrong Yugi" She asked. "It's nothing you majesty" he said as he bowed to her. "Yugi you don't have to bow to me" "She's right Yugi the prince doesn't have to bow to princess" Said Yumi. "P-prince...I'm not a prince...I'm a decendent of the last Egyptian Pharaoh but I can't be a prince" "He's a prince...Grandma are you pulling our legs" Said Cerena. "I'm not lyinig to you two Yugi really is a prince he was born as a prince but raised here as a normal boy just like you were raised like a normal girl...In my bag there's a Family Tree of both our families together" She said as she handed Cerena big peice of paper. "What the...Our families used to be one family...Until this girl married this guy...Was there a time when one of our families had to marry someone else in our family like a cousin or something" "That did happen once...It was your mother that had to marry her long lost cousin and had you" She said "My mother" She thaught.

"Ever since they've all been having arranged marrages decided by the grandparents or parents of the brides and grooms to be depends on who their living with" "Do they still hold aranged marrages in both countries" "Yes but only for the royals the pesents get to choose who they want to marry freely...but there's a prophesy that once when the present day couple wed then they must choose if they want the rule to stay or to be demolished...There will only be one last arrange marrage and the newly wed must decide that for themselves" Said Yumi. "I have a feeling that you know who the next victums are" Said Cerena. "Maybe I do...Maybe I don't" She said. "YOU DO DON'T YOU GRANDMA" said Cerena angerly. "Mayyybe...but both of you will be happy with the paring and they won't marry till they're 20 and right now they're 16" She said as she walked out of the room and went into the shop door. "What did she mean by that" She asked as she hugged Yugi. He looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead as he hugged her back. "Do you know what she ment Yugi" "Maybe" "You do know...Ok Spill it" "It's just a guess" "Telll me please" "...I'm just guessing but...I think it's us she's talking about" "Us...Why us" "We're the only ones that are 16 in this house right and your grandma doesn't know meny Millennians with children in Japan these days so it's gotta be us...Plus if we put your dream and your grandma's story together it makes perfect sence" "Well...The part where we're walking to the thrones as an older form makes sence with it...but I dunno about the rest of it...I guess it sorta makes sence" "See...In your dream I think we were 20 and we had just gotten married...just think about it" "Yugi's right Cerena you two are destined to marry better start thinking on how many kids you want" Teased Nami as her and Yami came out of the Millennium Items. Cerena and Yugi blushed. "Shut up" She said. Nami and Yami laughed. "Ok that's enaugh you two" Said Yugi calmly. "Ok whatever you say Love birds" Said Yami. "Is it really our destiny to marry...And how do you guys know about all this" Asked Cerena. "Remember We are your ansesters...When we were your age we went to see a fortune teller...She said that in the Years 1991 and 1992 the next couple will be born within 9 months of eachother and they will be the last ones to marry by an arranged marrage because they will choose the path to demolish the rule for Aranged marrages on Millennia and Egypt" Explained Nami. "And the names of those two children were Cerena and Yugi" Said Yami. "So it's true...It's our destiny...and destinies can't tell a lie" She looked down and smiled as she blushed a little. He looks down at her.

"HELLO LOVE BIRDS" Yelled Joey and Trysten at the same time as them and Tea barged into the door making Yugi and Cerena jump. Tea giggled. "Guys don't do that to us you scared the crap out of us" Said Yugi as he tried to catch up to his heartbeat with his breath. "Sorry Yuge we didn't know we were gonna scare you guys" Said Joey as he laughed. "Joey stop laughing at us" Said Cerena. "Yeah Joey stop laughing at them" Said Trysten. Joey stoped. "So whatchya guys talkin about in here" Asked Trysten. "Nothing much" "I think I might know" Said Tea as he signaled Cerena to come to her. She walked over. "What is it Tea" She whispered in her ear. "Your grandma told us the whole thing about your histories about your families used to be one family and how they used to be in an arranged marrages and stuff like that" "So you know who the next ones to marry don't you" She said sadly. "Apparently yes...Don't do anything stupid with him early ok" She said as she elbowed her. "What Shut up we won't...not until we're 24" She said as she blushed madly. "Following in your brother's orders huh that's good" She said. "I miss him...I haven't seen him in almost five years" Said Cerena. "I miss him too Cere" Said Yugi as he stood behind her with his arms wraped around her shoulders. She smiled and held his hands. "Hey Joey I hear that you have a crush on Mai" Said Cerena. "WHAAT I do Not" He said as he blushed. "Maybe she might like you...Over time that is" She said. He looked down and blushed even more. "I do not have a crush on her" He lied as he mumbled. "Wow Joey you never told us that you had a Crush on Mai" Teased Trysten. "I DO NOT OK" He lied. "Joey and Mai Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Teased Tea and Trysten at the same time. Cerena and Yugi laughed. Joey's face turned bright red with embarassment. "SHUT UP I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER" He lied again. "Uh-huh! Sure ya do" they all said at the same time starcastically. "I do not Stop making fun of me" Said Joey sadly. "Give it up Joey We all know you like her and we're proud of you you just have to tell her your feelings" said Tea. "Yeah on a few years." "See you edmit it you DO like her" Said Trysten. "SO WHAT IF I DO LIKE HER She probibly won't like me back" "You'll never know untill you try" Said Cerena.

He smiled. "Thanks Cere" He said as he gave her a noogie. She giggled as Yugi smiled at her. "Just give it a try after we all get to know her better and then maybe she might like you too...It's like me when I had a crush on Cerena I was always talking to her like I always did when we were friends but every time she would give me kisses on the cheecks or something I would always blush and things like that...but now look at us" Said Yugi as he looked at Cerena and smiled. . She looked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then hugged him tightly. Their friends smiled. "So Trysten don't you have a crush one someone" Asked Cerena. "No I'm still looking What about you Tea do you have a Crush on anybody" He replied. "Not that I know of" "Some one will eventually like you don't worry it'll all be in good time...Trysten you'll meet a bearutiful girl who then you'll find out that it's one of your friend's little sister...Tea I'm not sure about you yet" Said Cerena "How do you know about that" Asked Joey surprisingly. "I dunno it's just something Millennians can do" She replied. "Yeah it's somethin alright somethin we know about remember guys" Said Joey as he looked at Tea and Trysten. "What do you mean" Asked Yugi. "Well...There were some things that your grandparents told us but never told you a few years ago before you left on the boat" Said Tea. "Like what" Asked Cerena. "Well...When you two were born they knew that you two would be ment for eachother and be the only true King and Queen of Millennia because of something they saw on your foreheads when they met you for the first time but then they disappeared one both of your first birthdays...But they will appear again when you guys turn 17 and Yugi's birthday's coming up soon" Said Joey. "And he's gonna be 17 on his birthday" said Cerena. "That means that whatever disappeared on my forehead on my first birthday will reappear on my 17th birthday...Which is in a couple of months" Said Yugi. "That's right your birthday really is in a couple of months" said Cerena. "And yours is coming up 9 months after mine" said Yugi. "Which that isn't for a long ways away Yugi" She said as she hugged him. "We'd better get going it's getting late and your grandparents probibly need you to help out in the shop tonight cause they said that they wern't closing till ten or eleven tonight so See ya" Said Joey as they walked out of their room and out the door. Yugi looked at his clock in between their beds. "but it's only a little after two in the afternoon" He said confusingly. 


	5. Truth About the Past

Later that night Soloman Motou was looking in the newspaper untill he stumbled across an article about a fair. "Yugi Come down here I found something in the newspaper for you to look at" he yelled. Yugi came down the stairs followed by Cerena. "What is it grandpa" he asked. "Look right here" he said as he pointed to the fair article. "The fair's gonna open very soon that should be perfect for you guys to go out on a date then you guys can go swimming with your friends after that" Said Soloman. Yugi and Cerena looked at eachother. Yugi smiled as Cerena noded her head. "That sounds like a good idea grandpa" Said Yugi as he held Cerena's hand. Then it's settled you two will go to the fair and swimming on the beach tomarrow" Said Soloman. "Bur what about the shop don't you need any help with it tomarrow" Asked Cerena. "While you two are at the fair I'll have your friends and maybe some of the wolves and tigers to help with the shop tomarrow" he said. They smiled. "You two better head on to bed it's almost ten and we're gonna close the shop soon" he added. "Ok grandpa goodnight" Said Yugi as he headed up the stairs still holding onto Cerena's hand. "Night grandpa Motou" Said Cerena. "Goodnight kids sweet dreams" He said. Yugi and Cerena headed up the stairs. on one of the steps she lost her balence and fell backwards. Yugi caught her. "Cere are you alright" He asked worriedly. "Yes I'm fine I just lost my balence for a sec there" She replied. "that's good" he said as he helped her up the stairs. "Yugi I'm fine I don't need help" "I know I'm just worried that you might fall again" he said as he helped her in to the room. When they reached his bed he sat down and draged her down with him. He hugged her tightly. "I love you Cere" "I love you too" He kissed her cheeck. She nosied him then kissed his lips tenderly. "We better get into are PJ's and get to bed Yugi" She said when they broke the kiss. "Yeah" he smiled and kissed her once more. She got up and headed tward her closet and shut the door behind her as Yugi changed into his PJ's on. "Come on Yugi don't you get hot in those pajamas at night during the summer time With those long pants and long sleeved shirt it looks like something you ware during the winter time." She asked as she hugged him from behind. "because you shouldn't ware things like that to bed during the summer" "Maybe a little...but I've never slept without them before...I don't sleep in just boxers like Trysten and Joey do" he said. "...but since your my girlfriend I guess I'll try it" he said as he kissed her passionately. She smiled when they broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful Cerena...When the moon hits them they sparkle with pure radiants and beauty" He said lovingly. She smiled and kissed him once more.

That night a storm similer to the ones on the island we coming Yugi and Cerena we sleeping soundly in their beds accross from one anouther. Cerena woke up to a soft thunder crack. "Uh-oh...a storm" She thaught as she sat up. The thunder cracked louder and then Yugi woke up. he looked at her and saw that she was shivering with fear. He got up from his bed and walked over to her and sat on the side of her bed. "Commere baby" He said quietly as he pulled her to him. "it's ok I'm here" he said trying to calm her down. He kissed her forehead. After an hour he was on her bed comferting her both of them under the covers with him leaning aguinced the wall and her laying on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. "I wish we can be like this everynight...Like we used to on the Island...always sleeping togeher" He said quietly. "I think it is about time to rearrange your room We can combine our beds together to make it a full size" She said quietly. "Well...my bed is starting to get too small for me...i'm not sure why though cause I haven't grown at all since we came home" "Oh you've grown alright you look almost as tall as Yami now" She looked at him and smiled. "You've grown too I can tell" "I love you Yugi" She said as she kissed his lips. "I love you too" he said. he slid down under the covers and turned on his side and pulled the covers up on top of both of them. She put her hands on his bare chest and kissed his lips once more. The next morning the storm had finally passed. Yugi and Cerena were wide awake and dressed and headed to the fair. Yugi won lots of stuffed animals for her and they went on lots of rides. the last one they went on was the Tunnel of Love. When it was time to leave the fair they headed back home. When they got home Tea, joey, and Trysten were standing outside the door to the shop. "hey guys how was the fair" Said Trysten and Joey at the same time. "it was awsome you guys should go sometime before it closes for the year" Said Cerena as she hugged her stuffed animals. "I wish but we don't have dates" Said Joey. "Take Mai then Trysten and Tea will go together...Or maybe she can go with Duke" Said Cerena. "DUKE Why him he tried to make Tea into one of his cheerleaders" Said Joey. "he did...I didn't know that" Said Yugi. "Can we go to the beach NOW" Said Trysten. "Ok ok we're goin" Said Cerena.

When they got to the beach Tristen pushed Joey into the water. He laughed. "NYAAAAAAAH IT'S COOOOOOLD" Yelled Joey as he ran out and grabed his tawel as he shivered. Cerena giggled. "it's not so cold to me Joey" She said as she started walking into the water. Just then she looked up on a small but very high clif and saw Tea. Then she looked to her other side and saw Duke taking a walk on the sand 10 feet away from them. then she looked back up at Tea. Duke looked up on the clif and saw Tea in her sky blue strapless bakini. "Oh wow Tea looks sexy in that suit and she's got the body for it" he said to himself quietly as hearts formed in his eyes. He bumped into an umbrella "I have a bad feeling on what she's doin though she could get hurt" He thaught worriedly. "LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOW" Yelled Tea as she jumped off the clif and landed into the water. Just then something floated by Joey came up from under water. he noticed that it was on his head. "Hmm...NYAAAH Tristan Yugi Look what I got" he said as he blushed madly. Tristan looked at him and blushed as well. Yugi didn't bother to look he was having so much fun splashing Cerena. Duke looked at what Joey had in his hand and blood came out of his nose as if it was a waterfall. "That's Tea's" He thaught as he looked over and Saw Tea with her arms over her chest. "TRISTAN JOEY GIVE ME BACK MY TOP IT'S A WOMAN'S PERSONAL GARMENT" She yelled from behind a large rock. "I knew I should've baughted the other one" She thaught. She looked and saw that Duke was all covered in blood. She hid behined the large rock more so that he doesn't notice she's there as she blushed. "Oh no Duke's here too" She thaught. "Tea...I braught you your top" Said Cerena as she walked over to her. "What did you do with Joey and Tristan" She asked. "Well...Duke sudenly appeared and beat them up then he gave this to me and told me to give it to you and covered you up while you put it back on...He was blushing as he said every word...I think he likes you" She said as she handed her the bakini top. "The master of Dungen Dice Monsters, has a crush on me pff nah he couldn't have a crush on me...You should ware a bakini too and not just a one-peice I'll bet Yugi would LOVE to see you in a bakini" Said Tea as she tied her bakini straps on her back. "Could he" She thaught as she blushed.

"I don't think he would Tea that's why I always ware one-peice he wouldn't want to see my stumich anyway" said Cerena. "Whatever you two ARE a couple aren't you so he must've seen your stumich at least ONCE on that Island you two were on" She noded her head no. "What...ok Tomarrow it's gonna be a girls day just you and me We'll go shopping and paint nails and things what we girls like to do" Said Tea as she put her tawel over her chest. She walked out from behind the bolder and looked at Duke and started to blush. He did the same. "Hey Tea" he said. "Hi Duke long time no see how've ya been" She asked shyly. "Good how've you and the gang been doin" He asked. "Same old same old" "I haven't seen Cerena and Yugi for four year where've they been" "Stranded on an Island but somehow their grandparents knew they were still alive so they made a boat and saved them...but we wound up saving their animal friends they've made too" "Why" "Because that Island had many huricanes and the last one wiped out the whole island and the two remaining animals there with it...Cerena and Yugi miss them so" "What were they" "Wolves and tigers living in one big pack...The two eldest of them stayed behind because they were too old to come back with us" "Oh my god...Oh wow I've never heard a story like that ever that was so awsome" he started to pace in circles "Calm down Duke" She said as she put her hands on his shoulders. They looked at eachother and blushed. "Sorry...Uuuum...Thanks for helping me oh getting my top back from Joey and Tristan" She said still blushing. "Uuuuh It's no big deal heh that's what friends do...right" "Y-yeah...It is what friends do isn't it" She smiled. he smiled back. "Aaaaw true love" Cerena interupted. "Shut it Cerena We're not In love" Said Tea. "That's not what your faces say" She said teasingly. "We'll just leave you two alone a while longer you know...give you some time to tell your true feelings to eachother" Joey joined in. "THAT'S IT" Yelled Tea as she started to chase Joey around the whole beach. Duke smiled as he watched her as Tristan laughed at Joey. he started running tward Tristan. "Oh boy now she's coming after both of us" he yelled as he started running alongside Joey. "I'm gonna kill you both" She yelled behind them. Cerena and Yugi laughed.

Two hours later everyone was laying down on the sand watching the sunset together. "HOOOOOOOWEE I am BEAT she chased us around the beach for two hours" Said Joey as he leaned back and rest his head on his hands. "yeah and I could've chased you two for a lot more hours if I hadn't have triped over your shoe that came off you stinky foot Tristan I could've been knocked out by shoes that smelly" She said angerly. "Calm down woman they aren't THAT smelly...they only smell like rotten eggs, spoiled year old milk, old blue cheese, skunk spray, calone, and all that other smelly stuff...Yeah maybe I need to get a new pair don't I" He said. "You should get a new pair tomarrow then take a shower while your at it you smell like a wet dog" Said Cerena as she covered her nose. "They've got a point there Tristan" said Duke "Ok ok I get the point Devlin" Said Tristan. "Just maken sure" he said teasingly. "SHUT IT" he said angerly. "Enaugh boys...becides it's getting late we should go back to our homes and get to sleep" Said Cerena as her and Yugi sat up. "Alright I guess I'm heading home See ya tomarrow guys" Said Joey as he got up and started to walk to his stuff and headed home. "I'm heading off too see ya guys" said Tristan as he got up and started to walk home" "We're gonna head home too Don't stay out too late Tea" Said Yugi."See ya tomarrow Tea" Said Cerena as they walked home hand in hand. "Are you gonna go home to Duke" Tea asked. "I can't leave you out here alone at night what if something happens to you then your friends will kill me...So I'm gonna take you home" Said Duke. "Your sweet but I can take care of myself" She said as she looked out at the rising moonlit sea. "I-...I can't let you go home alone Tea...What if...What if something were to ever happen to you" he said worriedly. "Y-you really care about my safety don't you" She said. "I care about more then just your safety" He mumbled. There was a short pause. She smiled and kissed his cheeck. "Thanks Duke" She sat up. "But I can take care of myself I'll be fine Don't worry" Said Tea as she got up. he quickly got up and grabed her hand. "I can't let you go home alone at night...specually at midnight" he said as he looked at his watch."What's up with you...why are you acting so pertective over me all of a sudden" "I'm just worried about you ok...a beautiful young woman like you shouldn't be walking home alone so late at a night like this" He said sadly. She looked at him then after about a minute She smiled and hugged him. "I'm greatful that you care about my safety" She looked at him then blushed when she noticed that her hands were on his shoulders. he blushed when he saw that his hands were on her waists. "Uuuuuuuh I'd better take you home befire your parents find out you've been out too long. 'What about your parents" "I'd rather not say just yet" "I get it and...I'm sorry about whatever happened to them" "Ah it's ok They've taught me so much stuff that I'm able to take care of myself" he said as he gave her a gentle noogie. She giggled. They looked into eachothers eyes and blushed. "There's something I have to tell you" They both said at the same time. there eyes widened. 


	6. Kaiba's Feelings Revealed

Just then they heard someone step on a twig and made it snap. "What was that" She said as he hugged her tightly and looked around. "Stay close to me" he said. Just then they saw two of Marik's henchmen. "Give us the girl and you won't get hurt" Said Lumis. "Over my dead body ya freak" Said Duke as he gently pushed Tea behind him. "If you want to take her away from me you'll have to get past ME first" he said again. "Duke don't do this you'll get hurt" Said Tea worriedly. "It's better if I get hurt instead of you now get outta here I'll destract them so that you can get to a safe place" he said quietly. "I won't leave you Duke" She said as she wraped her arms around his waist. "I won't let you risk your life to save mine" She said. "If I don't then your friends would kill me now go" he said as he gently pushed her away from him. "...be careful...and come back alive...Ok" She said as she ran into a near by cave. "Don't worry I will...And you better be careful yourself if your gonna hide in there" he thaught as he looked at her running deep into the cave. "So let's get this party started shall we" He said as he looked back at the henchmen. Umbra started to attack him but someone kicked him in the head. "Need a little help Devlin" Said Tristan as he appeared out of noware. "Tristan what the heck are you doin here" He said. "We never really left cause we had a feeling that someting like this would happen now lets kick Lumis and Umbra's butt if they want to mess with your girlfriend they have to go through us" Said Tristan. "YEEEEEEHAA HERE COMES JOEY WHEELER HERE TO KICK HENCHMEN BUTT" Yelled Joey as he hit Lumis in the back of the head. "You go look for Tea and keep her safe We'll handle these guys" Said Joey as he looked at Tristan. They noded their heads and started to attack in sync. Duke noded his head and ran twards the cave. "Tea...Tea...Tea where are you it's me" yelled Duke as he walked in the cave scanning the place for any sign of Tea. "TEA WHERE ARE YOU" he yelled louder. just then he heard a girl's scream deep inside the cave. "TEA" he yelled as he ran deeper in the cave following the path her scream came from. he fallowed it untill he found her. She was on the ground all covered in dirt. he looked infront of her and saw a giant spider about ready to stike at her. he looked around and saw a long wooden stick. he grabed it and hit the spider with it untill it died. "Tea thank god I found you" he said as he droped down on his kneez and wraped an arm around her. She looked up and saw him looking at her smiling. he saw her crying and he wraped his other arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you Tea I thaught those goons of Marik's would capture you" He said worriedly "Are they gone" she said as she cried. "No Joey and Tristan are taking care of them...They told me to come look for you and to keep you safe if any others show up" "How did they show up" She asked. "It seems that they never really left...They had a feeling that they were gonna show up so they stayed behind probibly hid behind some trees or somethin" he said as he stroked her hair. "What about Cerena and Yugi" she asked as she calmed down. "I dunno about them yet they probibly went on home cause they don't like fist fights like this right" he replied. "Y-yeah" she said as she noticed that her hands were on his chest. He didn't care. He just smiled and hugged her in his arms tighter. he looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "When you said that you won't leave me you really ment it didn't you" She said. "Of corse I ment it friends care about friends no matter what...You should get some sleep it's too late for me to take you home and I know your parents would worry so if they get suspisious just tell them that you spint the night at Cerena's house" He said as he picked her up and set her on his lap. "I wander how Joey and Tristan are doing...I hope they're ok" She said. "They are...maybe a little bruised up but they'll be fine they're tough little boys they think that they can handle everything when they actually can't" She giggled. he looked down at her surprised. "Oh my god you giggled I've never heard you giggle before" She laughed. "And now your laughing oh my god what is this world coming to" She laughed some more. "I just love your laugh" he said. "R-really" "Yeah it's so cute I just can't get enaugh of it" "T-thanks Duke...I'm wandering" "About what" "You've never did what Joey or Trisan told or ordered you to do before...Why did you listen to them now" She asked. "If it has something to do with you I'll listen to them anytime" he replied. "Why me" She asked again. "Because your my friend and I care about you why else" She smiled. "Your so sweet Duke...but why are you acting so mean to Joey and Tristan" She said. "It's just what we guys do...but really you should get some sleep it's gonna be morning in a few hours" he said as he stroked her hair once more. "You should get some sleep too" She said as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Wow...Who knew your eyes were so beautiful" He said quietly. She smiled. Their faces drew closer and closer untill their lips touched. They looked into eachother's eyes and smiled. He looked down. "Look there's something I have to tell you and I-" She put her finger over his mouth. She smiled. "I know what your gonna say and" She kissed his lips. "I love you too" He smiled and kissed her cheeck. "Now you gotta get to sleep" "Ok ok...but you should too. "Got it...Good night Tea" "Night Duke" She said as she laid her head on his chest and he wraped his arms around her. The next morning she woke up and looked at Duke. He was acting like he was still asleep but he was actually awake. "He's still asleep...I'd better get goin before he wakes up" She thaught as she tried to get up without waking him. "Leaving so soon" he said as he opened an eye and looked at her. "Your awake" She said surprisingly. "I've been awake for a little while keepin an eye on you" She smiled and kissed his cheeck. "We've gotta get home and get ready for school" He said as he got up. "I'll walk you home" he said as he grabed her hand then pulled her to him and hugged her. She hugged him back. "How much time do we have till school starts" She asked. "An hour...but we can stay here for a little while longer if you want to" She looked at him and smiled as she noded her head. He smiled and gently grabed her chin and kissed her lips tenderly. She wraped her arms around his neck as he wraped his around her waist. "After school do you wanna go out with me...We can go to the fair...it'll only be around for one last week and I've always wanted to go there and I know you do too" he asked. "I'd love to...but at school we musn't tell anyone about what's goin on between us" She said. "got it...but we'll have to tell them sooner or later...I choose later" "Me too" She said as she giggled. He kissed her once more. "I love you" he said. "I love you too Dukie" she replied. "Wait a minute...did you just call me...Dukie" "Of corse I did" "No one's ever given me a nickname before...I like it...hmmm Now you need one I'll have to think of one during school" She smiled and kissed his cheeck. "Come on we've gotta get goin" "Ok" he said as he grabed her hand and led her out of the cave.

When they got out of the cave the sun was reflecting off the water. "And I thaught the sunset was pretty but look at this this is georgous" Said Duke as he looked at her. She smiled. "Come on we've gotta hurry if we don't wanna be late for school" She said as she walked away from Duke slowly. "Ok ok I'm coming" he said as he catched up to her and held her hand. he droped her off at her house, Gave her a small kiss on the cheeck and headed for his house and got ready for school. That afternoon Yugi was holding Cerena's hand taking her to the fountain while Tea was by the school gates waiting for her Dukie and Joey and Tristan were walking home. he snucked up behind her. "hey baby whatchya doin out here all by yourself" he said. Cerena and Yugi looked at them. "I wander what Duke's doin with Tea" Said Yugi. "I think I might know...look closely" said Cerena as she pointed at them. They kissed. "What the...Duke and Tea...TOGETHER" Cerena covered his mouth. "Shhh we can't let them hear us" She said quietly. They looked into eachother's eyes. He gently moved her finger and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you Cere" He said quietly when he broke the kiss. "I love you too" She replied. Just then Kaiba pushed Duke to the side. "Move it dice boy your just as useless as the dog" He said. "Why I aughta...Oh he better not be comparing me to Wheeler." he thaught as he gave him a shaking fist. "Sorry about that he's in a bad mood today" Said Mokuba as he helped him up. "Thanks...What's up with him" Duke asked as he grabed Mokuba's hand and got up. "Come on Mokuba" Said Kaiba. "Coming big brother" he said as he ran after Kaiba. just then Joey and Tristan ran back. "I just saw Rich boy where is he" Said Joey angerly. "You just missed him Wheeler" Said Duke. "AW MAN I was gonna pund him" Said Joey. Duke laughed. "I'd like to see that one day" he said. "I can do it on you" Said Joey angerly. "Ok Calm down, sit, and be a good boy" Teased Duke. "You better watch what you say Devlin or your gonna get it" Said Joey. Just then Tea got in between them. "That's enaugh you two" She said as she seperated them. "Ok ok I won't get your boyfriend" He said as he looked at her and smiled. Tea looked at Duke. he shruged his shoulders. "He didn't say anything Tea but don't worry only me and Tristan know about it and we won't force you to tell like we did to Yugi" Said Joey as he winked at her. She smiled. "Thanks guys" She said. "Come on Tea Let's go" "Alright" "Wait a minute just whare do you think your goin" Asked Joey. "To the fair where else...I'm taking her there for our first date" Whispered Duke. "Way to go Duke you da man" Said Tristan as he slaped his back.

When they got to the fair. They saw Mokuba running by them. "Was that Mokuba" Duke thaught. "Let's go on this ride Dukie" She said as she draged him to the Tilter World. "Ok but after this one we're getting something to eat i'm starving and then we can go on the roller coaster" "I don't like getting on rides after eating I hate seeing people barfing on other people...When I was little I got barfed on four times in one day" "WHAT...Who did it I'll kick they're butts for ya" "it's ok Duke you don't have to do that" he grabed her hand and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I know" He said as he kissed her cheeck. A few hours later a mob of girls carged tward Duke. "Here they come again" She thaught as she looked down in sadness. just then She looked from the corner of her eye and say Kaiba. "Kaiba...what's he doin here" She thaught ahs she turned tward his direction. "Why's he coming tward me" She thaught in confusion. She looked around and saw that Duke was being carried away by the mob of girls. "Yo...Tea right...Yugi's Girlfriend" Said Kaiba. "I'm not his girlfriend Cerena is" She said angerly. "Who Goldielocks is his girlfriend Don't make me laugh...Listen Have you seen Mokuba he snuck out of the mansion so I figured he'd be here" He asked. "No I haven't seen him...Wait...I think I might've seen him when we came here but I dunno where he's at now sorry Maybe I can help you look for him" She replied. Just then a man's voice appeared from the speaker on Kaiba's jacket. "No sign of him yet master Kaiba" Said the man. "Well keep looking...he has to be somewhere at this fair" He yelled quietly into his mic. "We'ren't you with Duke" He asked. "Yeah but he's busy at the moment" She replied. He blushed as he looked at her. "Can you help me find Mokuba" he asked shyly. "Sure come on" she said as she walked becide him looking for his little brother Mokuba. 


	7. Overcoming the Fear

After hours of searching for Mokuba There was no sign of him. "Maybe he already went back home" Said Tea. "I dunno maybe.........Thanks for helping me today I apreciate it" Said Kaiba shyly as he left the fair gates. "TEA........Was that Kaiba that was just talkin to you" Asked Duke as he ran tward her. "Yeah it seems like Mokuba ran away from their house and ran in here so I helped him try to find him but he wasn't anywhere to be found. We looked for hours but still no sign of him" She explained. "Hmm........Now why would Mokuba run away" Asked Duke. "Kaiba told me that him and Mokuba got into a fight last night he thinks that that's when he ran away" She said. "A FIGHT........What for" he asked surprisingly. "That part he left out even though I asked him" She said "Hmm Verry strange but it's normal for him to leave details out he's never much of a talker anyway" he said as he Grabed her hand. "Come on it's getting late and I'd better take you home before your parents worry plus it's almost closing time" he said as he walked her out of the fair gates. "ok......I guess we didn't have as much fun as we thaught we would huh but I bet you did with all your fangirls following you everywhere you go" She said. "not really.....I'd rather spend all time with only one girl" He said sweetly. "Really who" She asked. he looked at her and smiled then got infront of her to stop her in her tracks. "You silly" He said as he taped her nose lightly with his finger. She smiled and kissed his cheeck softly.

Early the next morning Yugi woke up. He looked around but Cerena was nowhere to be seen. "Cerena...................Where is she" He looked at the tigers and wolves who were sleeping at the end of the bed. "Have you guys seen Cerena" He asked. "No not since last night" Said one of the cubs as she yoaned. He looked out the window and saw that it was storming. "Sheesh it's raining cats and dogs out there" He thaught as he looked at her bed. He saw an opened book on her pillow. "Huh.....Her Dream Diary.....Why would she have that out.....unless" he got out of bed and put his robe on and walked over to Cerena's bed. He grabed the book and looked into it. "She never has her book out unless she had a bad dream" He thaught as he skimed through the book to see if she wrote any recent dreams. "Wow....She's had alot of bad dreams recently.....Why didn't she tell me" He thaught as he read through her dream diary. "Hmm.....here's one from two nights ago" He thaught as he spotted a page that had two days ago's date on the top. "I was outside. It was dark, cold, and storming. I sat alone on a bench curled up like a child, crying. I know I'm afraid of stormes but I wanted to overcome that fear that's why I was out in the cold......Guess my plan didn't work at all. I looked at my watch as it read 5:30 am. I have been outside for more then six hours............I wanted to find shelter but my body was paralized it wouldn't let me move an inch. So I just sat there as my body became soaked with rain water not caring if I ever get sick from the coldness of the cold air and water pouring down on me.........I was about to collaps from lack of sleep when all of a suden these soft gentle hands catched me" he said quietly to himself as he read the page. He set the book down and got dressed quickly, grabed his jacket and headed out the door. "Where are you goin Yugi" Asked the little tiger cub. "I'm goin out to find Cerena Don't tell anyone that I left got it" He said as he looked at his clock as it read 5:15 am. He headed out the door.

He searched and searched untill he finally found her on the bench becide the school gates. he ran to her as she was falling off the bench but he caught her just in time. He looked at her watch as it read 5:31 am. "Just like in her dream" He thaught as he set her back on the bench and put his jacket around her arms and torso like a blanket then picked her up bridal style and walked back to the Game Shop. He looked down at her as he saw her crying. "it's ok Cerena.........Your safe now" He said sweetly as he hugged her tightly. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Yugi starring down at her smiling with relief. She presed her head into his chest as she cried. When they finally got home he set her on his bed and grabed a dry pair of pajamas, a towel, and her hair brush. "Here put this on" He said as he handed her the pajamas. She took off her top and pants then put on her pajamas. She sat back down on the side of his bed. he walked over to her and helped dried her hair with the towel then started to brush it not saying a word to eachother. "Are you mad" She asked as she broke the silence. "Mad no..........But I'm curious.............Why didn't you tell my about all those bad dreams you had for the past month and not even tell me any of them" He asked as he brushed her hair softly. "You saw the diary didn't you.........Oh well............Some dreams are better left untold Yugi even if they are bad dreams" She said sadly. he grabed her, pulled her to him, and hugged her tightly. "From now on tell me every bad dream you have......You shouldn't keep those types of dreams locked up somewhere in your mind everytime you have them.......You should tell someone about it........mainly me or one of the other guys" He said as he looked down at her as he set down her hair brush. She looked at him then looked down in sadness. "Alright" She said sadly. He smiled and hugged her. "If you think I'm mad at you I'm not" He said softly. "I know but......Were you worried about me" She asked. "Of corse I was worried why wouldn't I be worried about my one and only girl I dunno what I would do if you ran away and I never found you like I did..............I love you and I'll always will" he said as he hugged her. "........come on We'd better get some sleep it's gonna be daylight soon and you need to sleep" He said as he leaned back draging her with him as he pulled the covers on her with one arm and held her in his other. "His chest is.......so warm" She thaught as she drifted off to dreamland. He looked at her and smiled. "Sweet dreams......my princess" He said softly as he closed his eyes and held her close to him.

When morning came the storm had stoped. Yugi awoken to the sound of the birds chirping outside his window. He looked down and saw Cerena sleeping peasefully with a small smile on her face. He took his hand and felt her forehead. "Good she hasn't gotten sick................but for being outside in that cold for so many hours she might.........................ohh I hope she doesn't" he thaught as he looked at her worriedly. She opened her eyes and looked at Yugi. "What's wrong Yugi" She asked quietly. "It's nothing Cere" He said as he hugged her tightly. "I love you Cerena" he said. "I love you too Yugi" She said as she kissed his cheeck softly. he smiled. "We'd better get up we've got work to do around the shop today" he said as they got up. An hour later they headed down the stair Cerena in front with Yugi behind her holding her hand as he helped her down the stairs. As they opened the door to the shop they saw Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Tea waiting on them. 'It's about time you lovebirds woke up" Said Duke. "Guys what are you doin here" Asked Yugi. "I saw you running outside in the rain last night........did something happen" Asked Tea. "No everything's fine Tea" Said Cerena. "Did you guys have a fight or something" Asked Joey. "No we didn't have a fight". Said Yugi. "Speaking of which I've never seen you two get into a single fight since you guys came back from the Island" Said Tristan. "It's strange but We've never been in a fight since we've been together right Cerena" Said Yugi. "Yeah that is pretty strange don't you think" Said Cerena. "Oh well we'd better get to work or Grandpa will kill us if we don't get our work done" Said Yugi as he grabed his broom and went outside the shop entrance.

A few hours later. "Finally all these chores are done hey Tea how many costomers have we had today so far" Asked Cerena. "Twenty so far" "TWENTY THAT MANY" Said Cerena and Yugi at the same time surprisingly. "yup....Oh and here comes our Twenty-first costomer already.......it's.....Mokuba" Said Tea in surprisement. "I gotta hide my brother's after me" he said. "Why would Kaiba be after you" Asked Cerena. "You ran away from home because of a fight you and your brother had right" Asked Tea. "How'd you know Tea" He asked. "I saw him at the fair yesterday he and his securety crew were looking for you he told me that you two had a fight but he didn't tell me the detals.......He looked worried" She exclaimed. "He doesn't worry about me he don't care about anything but himself and his job" Said Mokuba. "He does care he just doesn't show it infront of other people all big brothers care about their little brothers" Said Cerena. "If he does care then why doesn't he call me Mokie anymore.......I miss it when he calls me that" He said. "That we're not sure but he does care about you cause your his only little brother If he lost you then he would think that it was his fault that you ran away and may not let it go" Said Tristan. "Tristan that's not helping" Said Tea angerly. "Sorry man" Said Tristan. Outside the shop door stood a man in a tux. "Master Kaiba I've found Master Mokuba" he said into his headpeice. "You found him where's he at" Said Kaiba on the other end. "He's with Yugi and his group" Said the man. "Figured he'd be with those fools.............Great work When he comes out of the shop Bring him to me Unharmed..................You know what nevermind I'll be there as soon as I can Just keep an eye on Mokuba till I get there got it" Said Kaiba. "Understood" Said the man. Mokuba tried to hide somwhere but it was too late. After 10 minutes of trying to hide Kaiba soon found him. "There you are Mokuba Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you" He Said as he ran to slowed down to a walk as he neared his little brother then nelt down eye level to his. "Why did you run away Mokuba You had be worried sick" He said as he hugged him."I'm sorry Seto But........I thaught you never wanted to see me again......You told me to leave your site" Said Mokuba as a Tear formed in his eye. "I didn't mean that you know that I wouldn't mean to say such an awful thing to my little brother" Said Kaiba as he messed up Mokuba's hair. "Come on......Let's go home" he said. "Right" Said Mokuba as he hugged Kaiba.

That night there was another storm coming. Cerena sat on her bed writting in her notebook When all of a sudden a bright flash of lightning struk and blew a fues as all the lights in the shop went out. Then came a loud thunder crack. She screamed which made her drop her notebook and pencil on the floor. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs then came a famillier voice. She knew that it was Yugi's. he opened the door and sees her on her bed hugging her legs close to her chest. he walked over to her with a calm voice saying "it's ok Cerena I'm here now I won't let the storm hurt you". he wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she cried in his chest. He sat behind her gently rocking her trying his best to calm her down. Then came another bright flash of lightning. soon after lightning cracked again as she sunk her face deeper into Yugi's chest. She started to feel a little bit more calmer. Soon after she stoped crying. She lifted her head up and saw a light in their room but the power wasn't working so there couldnt've been any light in the room whatsoever. "Cerena........someone wants to see you" He said softly as he looked down on her. She turned around untill she could see who or what wanted to see her. Her eyes widened as she saw a light in the room shaped like a man. "it's been five years since the last time I saw you and Yugi last little sis how've ya been" he said as he walked over to them and stroked her hair. Her eyes widened as tears formed in her eyes. "K-Keitaro....i-is that you big brother" She asked as tears fell rapidly down there cheecks. "Yeah it's me little sis" he said. "Oh Keitaro it is you" She said as she cried. he smiled. "Cerena you don't need to be afraid of storms any longer..........now that you have two guardian angels now those storms will no longer hurt you and Yugi" He said. "Two...................What do you mean two guardian angels" She asked. "Ever since I died I've always been your guardian angel but ever since you and Yugi became a couple he has also been your guardian angel............Think of him as a living guardian angel" He said as he smiled. She smiled at him as she cried. Keitaro and Yugi smiled at her as Yugi hugged her tightly. Just then another thunder cracked. She hid her face in Yugi's chest. "Cerena" Said Keitaro as he smirked a little as he looked at her and smiled.

After a couple of hours of talking to her beloved brother from the heavens it was time for him to go back to the heavens. "Cerena........before I go do you know why mother called me Keitaro.............Sometimes when you were with me and if something were to happen to you she would sometimes call me Keiji" he asked his little sister. "No..........I only know what those names mean keitaro means blessed and Keiji means lead cautously but why would she call you those names................do you not have a real one" she asked. "Well..............mother and father couldn't decide wether it should be one or the other so she gave me both names.....but She would always call me those names because I was blessed with the ability to protect you when Yugi wasn't around" he said. "Hey I tried to be there that one time but Your brother from the US wouldn't let me even get near her" said Yugi. "I know he shouldnt've done that anyway he should've been keeping an eye on Sireen and Kreeno not on Cerena and you...................that's my job" he said as his trancparental body started to glow. "it's time for me to go........I'll be watching over you two.................I'll visit you guys in your dreams every once in a while to check in on you...........................hey Yugi Take good care of my little sister.....protect her with your life if you don't I will find you and haunt you for the rest of your life...............................Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha just kidding I won't haunt you for the rest of your life........but I DO want you to protect her with your life I fear that that Marik kid's bad news.....did you see what his goons tried to do to Your friend Tea...............They tried to capture her and then kill her if any of you or your friends tried to save her..............That's Marik's plan and it always had...............he's trying to get to the spirits in your Millennium items...........that's why he's after them.........I don't have much time I must leave you now Remember Yugi take care of my sister protect her" Said Keitaro as he disappeared with sparkles around him.

She began to cry. "He'll be back Cere it's like he said he'll visit us in our dreams" He said as he hugged her tightly. "Come on we should get to sleep It's gonna be morning soon and the storm will pass by pretty soon and I know-" A thunder crack but this time She got up and looked out the window. "You know......Keitaro's right.........I shouldn't be that scared of storms now..................it's been like what eight years since the incident with me and that quad-colored lightning storm.....................he told me that the Quad-colored lightning represented a good thing.........but I never believed it........untill now" She said as she looked out the window and saw the lightning coming down. "C-Cerena...................What do you mean by that..............What do you mean by "Quad-colored lightning"................Baby I don't understand what your saying" He asked her in confusion and wander. "You don't have to understand just yet Yugi I'll tell you everything when the time comes" She said as she turned to him and hugged him tightly. he looked down at her and smiled as he hugged her back. "At least............Tell me..........just a little bit alright" He asked. "...........................Alright.........Remember that one time when I ran away from my brother...............there was a storm that night and it wasn't no ordinary storm..........it was the night I became scared of storms.......The night I was hit by one of the quad-colored lightning bolts........Eather it was the blue or the gold couldn't remember it's color als I know is that it was one of those two" She explained to him as she laid down in her bed. he looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad you finally overcame your fear of the storms" He said softly and sweetly. "I havent fully overcome it yet but I've at least over came it just enaugh that I don't need to cry everytime thunder cracks" She teased. He smirked. She looked at him and blew him a kiss. He smiled, caught the kiss, and gently slaped it on his cheek. She giggled and turned over onto her back. "We should get to bed now it's way past our bed time and we've got school in the morning" She said as she closed her eyes and turned back on her side facing Yugi. "Your right....night georgous I'll see your pretty face tomarrow" he said sweetly. She smirked. "Right back at chya pretty boy" She said as she turned over turning away from Yugi as he did the same. "I will protect her Keitaro....I will protect our Cerena with my life no matter what happens I will stay by her side till the day I die......And even after I die I will still protect untill the final days of her life.......I will promise you that" he thaught as he started to drift off into his dreamland filled with beautiful creatures with warm days and cool nights. 


	8. Family Secrets

The next morning Cerena woke up to the sound of Tea yelling. "COME ON GUYS GET UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR ScHOOL" "We'll be right down Tea" She said tiredly. She looked over at Yugi's bed but he wasn't there. "Hmm.....I wander where Yugi is" She thaught as she got up and got dressed into her pink top and blue miniskirt. She walked down the stairs with her bag on her back. "rrrrgh I hate waring this dumb miniskirt I look so stupid in it" She thaught as she blushed. "it's about time you got up come on we're gonna be late sensei said that there's a surprise at the school that she wants everyone to see" Said Tea as she grabed her hand and dragged her out of the shop. "WHOAA....What's the surprise Tea" She asked. "It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you would it" She said as she dragged her into the school gates. "No I guess not" She said. They headed into the auditorium and sat down in their seats. "I wander where Yugi is I haven't seen him since last night I'm getting worried" She thaught as she looked around. "Speaking of which where are the other boys anyway" She thaught again. "Tea have you seen Yugi and the others I haven't seen them all day" She asked. "I dunno where Joey and Tristan are but Duke and Yugi are somewhere around here you'll just have to keep your eyes open for them" She replied as if she knows something Cerena doesn't. "shhhhh Sensei's speaking" Said Cerena as she covered her mouth with her finger and turned to Tea. When the Sensei was done talking she went off-stage or at least to a part of the stage where no one could see her. "Now I want you all to come outside in the back of the school your surprise is behind the school" She said as she started to head out through the back stage entrance. "I wander what it is" Cerena asked as she headed outside and around the school. "Cerena.......Over here babe" Yugi called to her. She looked at him. "YUGI.....Where were you I haven't seen you all day I was so worried" She asked as she hugged him tightly. "I had to come to school early today to help set up the assembily but the custodians had to put the cover on that large thing cause the sensei didn't want me or duke to see it....but the boys and I are gonna be the ones to reveal what's underneath it" he said as he hugged her back. "I was so worried about you" She said. "You souldnt've been Cere......I'm sorry I worried you I wanted to tell you That I was goin to school early this morning but I didn't want to desterb you from your peaceful slumber" he said sweetly. "You could've left me a note or something" She said as she kissed his cheeck. "I'm sorry sweety.......I gotta go find Duke then after when the assembily's over I'll come find you ok" He said as he kissed her lips tenderly then walked away. she smiled as she looked at him. "you two look so cute together Cerena" Said Tea. "You think me and Yugi make a good couple look at you and Duke you love eachother so your the better couple" She said. "But you and yugi've been together way longer then me and Duke we just started goin out like a couple of days ago" She said. "I know that but you guys make a better couple then me and Yugi do........I mean you guys aren't....................Destined remember......You guys are normal while We're in an Arranged marrige" "Do you not want to be in an Arranged marrige with Yugi" "I do but......That means that he and I won't be like you guys y'know.......normal" "I don't understand girl what are you saying" Tea asked confusingly as she tilts her ead to the side. "you don't need to understand Tea.....it's a Millennians understanding that yugi and I have to be in an arranged marrige that means that we can't break up if something goes wrong and once when we're married we can't get into a devorce..................I'm affraid that something might go wrong" She said sadly. "Don't worry about it Cerena Nothing will happen between you and Yugi trust me" Said Tea. "Are you sure that nothing will happen between us Tea" She asked. "I'm sure of it by the way you two always used to look at eachother before you two headed off for that Island you were stranded on you were blushing like mad at eachother when you left So I'm sure nothing will happen between you two" She replied. "I sure hope your right Tea" She said Worriedly. "Look there's the surprise what do you think it is Cerena" Asked Tea. "I dunno but it looks like something that's Very BIG" She replied as she saw Yugi and Duke grabing a peice of the large blanket infront of what was hiding underneath it. "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for......I present to you........The Stables" Said The Sensei as she ordered all th boys to take off all the blankets revealing the stables to the other students. Cerena's eyes widened. "Oh my god this is so unreal" She said in surprisement as she looked at the big stable. "Starting next semester we'll be enrolling Students that are very fond with animals by Our choice to be in this class This is are horse-riding teacher Ms. Fudo let's give her a warm Domino High welcome" She said as she introduced a tall young lady with long black hair and beautiful green eyes. "Hello everyone" She said with a tone of voice that was just like Cerena's only more mature. She looked at Cerena and Yugi and smiled at them. "I'm happy to be here at Domino High and I hope I'll be taching some of you students out there next semester" She said as she smiled at everyone in the croud. When the assembily was over Yugi and Duke looked everywhere but couldn't find Cerena or Tea but they did find Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Mai walking together looking for cerena and Tea as well. "hey guys are you looking for you girlfriends" Said Mai. "yeah have you seen them" Asked yugi. "Nope haven't seen them since the Assembily don't tell me you lost them again" She teased. "No We didn't......We had to help with the assembily that's why we weren't with them during the assembily" Said Duke. "have you Tried calling their Cell Phones morons" She said."Hmm.....Why didn't I think of that" Said duke as he took out his Cell phone and dialed Tea's Cell number. her phone rang and rang. on the third ring she answered it. "Hello..........We're trying to find you guys Dukie Where are you...........We're inside the stable Cerena wanted to check it out She was hoping that she might get enrolled in the class next semester............how should I know why honey I can't read her mind or anything.......(laughs) I can hear Yugi in the background so I'm guessing he's with you right.....Cerena Yugi wants to talk to you" She said as she handed cerena her cell phone. "Hello...........Alright we'll stay around the stable............The stable is huge but it's not as big as the stables we used to have on the planet this one's smaller then that.............Alright alright sheesh you're more worried then I am.....Alright.....I love you too...bye" She hung up the phone and gave it bak to Tea. "He wants us to stay somewhere around the stables so that way they can find us easily" She said. "Oh really They want us to stay Inside the Stable do they......Oh we'll stay in the stable alright but They won't find us" She said as she looked around and saw some hay in one of the horse stalls. she walked over to it and hid inside it. "Don't tell Duke I'm here let's see how long it takes for him to find me" She said as she hid her face in the hay. "You can do what you want but I don't want Yugi to worry about me more then he already is" Cerena said as she sat on a stack of hay by the stable doors. "You guys worry about eachother way too much" said Tea. "I know but-" "I know it's because you love eachother a whole lot" She said. "Shhhhh Here they come" Said Cerena quietly as she shushed her. Duke, Yugi, and the others walked into the stable. Yugi ran to Cerena. "Cere there you are I was getting worried" he said as he hugged her tightly. "I know you were Yugi...........Come on we'd better get to our next class before we're late" Said Cerena as she grabed Yugi's hand and headed out the stables. "but wait a minute where's Tea" Asked Duke. "I dunno check in the stalls your bound to find her sooner or later" said Cerena. he looked at her as he tilt his head in confisuon. "Whatever you say........princess" He said as he looked into each stall.

When Yugi and Cerena walked out of the stables, Mrs. Fudo was chasing after a runaway horse. "wait Please come back it's alright....Come here.......Rukia it's alright" She yelled as she chased after the White Stalion. Cerena looked at the Stalion then at Mrs. Fudo then ran after the horse. "cerena whare are you going" Asked yugi as he watched her run after the horse. "I'm gonna try and calm the horse down you stop Mrs. Fudo from running after her tell her that I'll take care of the horse" She yelled back at him. "whatever you say Cerena.......just be careful" he thaught as he ran after Mrs. Fudo. "Mrs. Fudo stop" he said as he grabed her arm. "What is it Young one" She asked. "Let my girlfriend take care of the horse don't worry she's gentle with animals" he said as he saw her jump on the horse's back onto the sattle. she grabed the rains and gently tugged on them "easy easy girl...that's it....it's alright now....I'm here" She gently spoke into the horse's ear quietly. The horse started to calm down. "how did she do that" She asked as she turned to Yugi in surprisement. "let's just say she has a way with animals" he said to her as Cerena rode the horse to Yugi and Mrs. Fudo. "Wow miss......um....miss-" "Dawn......Cerena Dawn" "Wow Miss Dawn that was amazing You should be in my class next semester who knew you had a way with animals" said Mrs. Fudo. "At my old house my sisters and I have our own stables and each of us have our own horse or two" She said as she got off the horse. "You must've lived on a farm or something if you had horses there" said Mrs. Fudo. "eh-heh heh Y-yeah something like that" She said. "Hmmmm....Something's weird about these two......I should enroll them in my class to study them some more" She thaught. "You kids should get back to class before your late" She said as she getnly pushed them forward a little. "Alright we're goin....Come on Cerena" Said Yugi as he grabed her and and walked away. Mrs. Fudo watched them as they walked off. "They may be the ones the queen was talking about years ago" She said quietly to herself as a flashback came to her head. She was talking to a queen. "Rukami When my child and the King's child are both seventeen I want you and your son to find them and protect them....they will be on a world called Domino City Japan....You will know them when you see them....they will be living with their grandparents.....I fear that them and their friends will not be safe for when their twins visit them......my daughter has a unique ability that you might be able to figure out what it is but she will get it when her birthmark reappears on her forhead on her seventheenth birthday if not she might get it a little earlier, their grandparents are strong enaugh to fight whatever will attack them but they aren't as young as they used to be so you and your son will have to help them while my daughter is there she and her friend will protect her sister and her friend but they won't be able to for long so once when your done batteling with my mother and the King's father's old friend I want you to find my daughters and protect them......my son Cloud will be with my daughter, Sireen so you don't have to protect her your main priority is My other Daughter....Cerena" Said a woman sitting on a throne she was in the shaddows so Rukami couldn't see her face very well. "as you wish my queen" Was all Rukami said before she got up and walked out of the doors of the throne room. "One more thing Rukami" Said the Queen. "What is it Your highness" She asked. "I hear that you and your son are from the future called Neo-domino City is that right.......it's the future form of Domino City correct" "yes....how'd you know your highness" She asked. "those markings on your cheeck.....they're not from this time piriod but you are off the radar of the tracking devices that are in your time so you are safe as long as your in this time piriod" She said. "Alright but we can't stay in this time forever we have to go back by the time yours and the King's children are twenty" She said as she got down on one knee, clinched her hand into a fist gently and put it over her heart. "I will do as you say your highness" She said as the flashback ended. "So they are the ones the queen was talking about" She thaught to herself as her son walked over to her. "We've found them my son.......and it seems that the queen was right....Her daughter has already gained the power before her seventeenth birthday" She said to her son. "What do you want me to do mother" Said a man at the age of eighteen. "Since you have the next Class with her and her boyfriend I want you to keep an eye on them but don't let anyone see you eyeing them got that" "Got it mother" he said as walked to his next class. "Class we have a new student he is the new teacher's son....Yusei You may come in now" Said Mrs. Kikiru, the art teacher. A man at age eighteen walks into the room he wore a blue jacket with red balls on it, a black shirt with a red symbol on the front of it, and blue pants. "Everyone this is Yusei fudo he will be joining us for the remainder of the semester so please give Mr. Fudo a warm welcome....Yusei you can sit by.....umm....Ah you can sit next to Cerena" She said as she looked around the room untill she saw an empty desk next to Cerena. When he sat down in his seat Cerena turned to him. "hi welcome to Domino High I'm Cerena and this is my boyfriend Yugi" She said as she pointed at Yugi. "Hi I'm Yusei" She said as he shook her hand then Yugi's.

When class was over Cerena and Yugi were packing up their things and putting them in their bags. Yusei walked over to them. yugi looked at him and noticed that he looked old enaugh that he should be past high school. "Sorry for asking Yusei but how old are you you look like your past high school age" He asked. "I uh kinda missed my high school years at my old home we moved when I just got out of middle school and my mother didn't have enaugh money to give me a high school education" He lied. "Hmm....That's strange........You missed four years of your education becuase of that.............They say that High school is the most fun you'll ever have in your life" Said Cerena. "I say it is" Said Yugi. "I personally think that it's just as boring as middle school was there's not NEARLY as much fun as there was in elementary school when we used to have recesses" Said Cerena as she put her bag on her back and walked out of the room fallowed by Yugi and Yusei. "Aw come on Admit it....there's something that you got here that you didn't have in elementary or middle school" Said Yugi as he wrapped his arm around her. "Oh and what would that be" ASked Cerena starcasticly as she wraped her arm around his waist. "Aw come on don't you remember.....The island" Said Yugi sweetly as he wraped his other arm around her sholder. "of corse I remember honey Why would I forget that............That's the only fun thing that's happened during high school" she said as she kissed his cheeck. "What....What is it.....DON'T TELL ME YOU DID WHAT I THINK YOU DID" Said Yusei in surprisement as he looked at them with wide eyes. "NO WAY WE WOULDN'T..........................At..Least not yet" They both said at the same time. "What do you mean by "at least not yet"......I don't understand that" He asked. "Well......Should I tell him or should you Yugi" She said as she turned to Yugi. "We're not telling him Cere we just met him we can't tell him anything about our history If we told him that then he could tell his mother about us and then his mother would tell the whole school about us then we will get mocked for the rest of our high school lives and talk about giving us a bad reputation" Yugi Whispered as he grabed her arm and gently pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Fine.....We'll tell him when we're ready to tell him then" Said Cerena softly. He sighed in relief then smiled at her. "Tell me what....What's goin on I don't get it" Yusei asked as he tilt his head to the side in confusion. "It's nothing we'll tell you when we're ready" Said Yugi. "Fine have it your way then....I gotta find my mother See you on monday I guess" Said Yusei as he ran tward the Stables. "Ok see ya" Said Cerena as she waved at him. "Phew that was close I thaught he was gonna try and hit on her" Yugi thaught. She giggled as she saw him sigh in relief again. "What was that for" She asked. "Oh n-nothing........I love you" He said as he started to cuddle her. She giggled once more. "I love you too" She said as she giggled.

On their way home from school Yugi and Cerena saw Seto Kaiba waiting at the Domino Elementary School gates. "What's Kaiba doin" he whispered in her ear. "Remember Mokuba's only eleven so he goes to elementary school" She replied. "Oh yeah.......I forgot" He said. They past by Kaiba. "hey Kaiba What's up" Asked Cerena. "Why should I tell you little kitties" he replied. "Because we're curious that's why" Said Cerena. "Maybe a little too curious if you'd ask me" Said Kaiba. "We are not" She said. "Whatever look why don't you go home before your grandparents worry about you" he said. "Fine wahtever" She said as they walked to the gameshop hand in hand. Kaiba stood by the gates looking at the entrance to the school leaning aguinced the wall with one foot on it. Just then he heard the doors swung upen as Mokuba ran out of the school head down eyes closed. Kaiba looked at him as he ran. Mokuba wasn't crying but he wanted to. Kaiba grabed his hand and pulled Mokuba to him. "What happened....Are you being bullied again" He asked as he looked at him. he looked at him and noded his head. "But I'm ok brother It's not as bad as it was last year" he lied as he looked off to the side in sadness. "Whatever.....Let's go home....We'll talk more about it when we get home" He said as he grabed his hand and walked tward the Kaiba Corp Tower. When they got to the tower Mokuba and Seto ate dinner. Mokuba took his shower first then Seto. After Mokuba's shower He Put on a clean pair of boxers and a white t-shirt then sat on his bed Reading a book for a school assignment. After a half hour Seto Walked in his room. "So Who was bullying you today" He asked as he sat becide his little brother. "The same people as always brother" He said remembering on what had happened to him. "I thaught I taught them a lesson.....guess they never learn do they" he said as he looked at his brother. Just then he saw a cut on his arm. "What's this Mokuba" He asked gently grabing his arm and touching the cut. "It's nothing brother I just fell that's all" he lied. "They did this to you didn't they" Said Kaiba as he pulled him to him and hugged him tightly. Mokuba looked down in sadness. "Yeah....they did..........but that's not the only one.......they did others" He said as he showed him his other arm. Seto looked at the three cuts on his other arm. "How did this happen Mokuba" He said as he hugged him. "I lost a duel aguinced the leader and the loser had to be tourchered with his pocket knife......but if I won then I would've been caught holding his pocket knife cause he would've thrown it to me when a teacher was walking by.......I just wanted to get out of that school as fast as I could before they saw me and tourcher me with his pocket knife again" he explained as he began to cry. Kaiba held him close to his bare chest and hugged him tightly. "That's it.....next time I see them I'll duel the leader myself" he said as he looked Down at his brother and smiled lovingly. Mokuba looked up at him and smiled. Seto dried his brother's tears with his thumb and gave him a noogie."You should get some sleep Mokuba.....I'll be right accross the hall if you need me alright" he said as he tucked his little brother in and kissed his forhead. "Ok brother....good night" he said as he yoaned. "Good night..............my Mokuba" he said quietly as he looked at his little brother and smiled as he quietly shut the door behind him as he left his little brother's room. Later that night Mokuba woke up from the sound of thunder for he was scared of storms just like Cerena was but he never told Seto about it but he didn't have to tell him. In Seto's room Seto woke up to the sound of anouther thunder crack in the sky. "Anouther storm" He thaught to himself as he got out of bed. We walked out of his room. just then he heard something in Mokuba's room. "Mokuba" He thaught as he slowly opened the door. he sees his little brother sitting up on his bed hugging his kneez to his chest as he looked out the window as he saw light from the sky then anouther thunder cracked which made him jump and hide under his covers. Seto walks into his room and sits down on his brother's bed and put his hand on Mokuba's back. "Mokuba" He said calmly. Mokuba peaked his head out from underneath the covers as he saw his big brother looking down at him with his soft but cold eyes. "Commere" He said as he picked him up and laid his head on his shoulder and leaned back on the bed dragging his brother with him as he pulled the covers over them as they cuddled up aguinced one another. Mokuba blushed. "You know your getting old for this right..........but truthfully...............I don't mind it..........now go back to sleep and try not to be so scared of storms anymore" he said sweetly as he hugged his little brother tightly.

The next morning Mokuba woke up his nose was touching Seto's. he blushed madly as he saw his brother open his eyes. he smiled and kissed his little brother's forehead. "Morning little brother" He said sweetly as he looked at him. Mokuba smiled and hugged him tightly. "Morning Seto" He said as he hugged him. "did you sleep well my little brother" Seto asked. "Yeah.....What about you" Mokuba asked. "Yeah" Seto replied as he hugged him. When Cerena woke up yugi was once again sleeping on the floor. She smiled at him as he opened his eyes and yoaned. "What's so funny" He asked as he saw her giggling. "Your on the floor again......Did you have anouther bad dream" She asked as she sat up in her bed. "Sortof....It started out as one but then it ended as a really good one..............about you and me................With a family" he said as he sat up and walked over to her. He kissed her passionately. "What was the Dream about" She asked. "It was you, me, and with a couple of kids and.......I think you might've been pregnant with anouther one...............i think I might've had my first dream about the future" He said. "I think you did sweety" She said as she kissed his cheeck. he blushed. "But we won't know if it's real or not" Yugi said. "not untill it comes true" Said Cerena as she turned around and headed into the closet to change into a pretty light blue dress. When she came out of the closet Yugi was dressed in his black sleeveless top, black pants and shoes with a black belt. "ooooooh Someone looks sexy in her water colored dress" She said as he looked at her through the mirrior. "What Do I have watercolor paint on it" She said as she looked around on the dress. He laughed. "No silly blue is the color of water remember....whenever I say water colored I mean blue colored" he said as he gave her a gentle noogie. "I'll only say that to you and objects though" He said again. She laughed as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "When his arms are around me......I feel so warm inside......like I could just stay in his arms forever" She thaught. "Then maybe we should stay like this for a while" he thaught to her as he hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. She blushed madly as she heard his voice through her mind. "Did we just" She thaught as she looked at him. "Used telepithy....Yeah pretty much" he thaught as he looked at her and smiled. "But how" "Not sure..............maybe it has something to do with these cresent birthmarks on our foreheads" he thaught as he kissed her passionately. "that has to be it Yugi" She thaught as she kissed him back. That afternoon as Cerena and Yugi were playing with the White tiger and wolf pups from their house in the back yard they heard something from up above them. They looked up and saw a rather large ship coming in for a landing. Cerena looked closely at the ship till she saw her sister in one of the windows. She waved at her as she smiled. "It's Sireen and Kreeno...YUGI our brother and sister are here She yelled over the screaming ship as it landed. When their brother and sister got out fallowed by Two White tigers and Two woldves along with their young ones and a little girl fallowed behind them. "Oh my GOD CERE IT'S YOU i Haven't seen you in AGES how's it goin......i hear you and Yugi are Dating is this true spill ALL the Details" Sireen screamed as she hugged her sister tightly. "I know right......And yes it's true We've been goin out for about a year now.....We just figured out what our Cresents can do they're just like yours and Kreeno's but they're slightly different" Cerena said as she hugged her sister back. "Oh and How are they different" She asked her Twin sister. "Yours is upright mine and yugi's are sideways....Mine mirriors his and Kreeno's is oposite of yours Si" She said. "Momma......Who's this....She looks just like you" Asked the little girl. "Anari don't you remember this is your Aunt Cerena and uncle Yugi" She said. "Wait a minute...............................................ANARI IS YOUR DAUGHTER But your only seventeen....Who's the daddy" She said in surprisement. "Kreeno..........Oh Spiking of which This is Our Son Kreeno jr." She said as she looked down at a sleeping doll in her arms. "A doll is you Son.....Wow" She said as she tried to hold back her laughs. "I wouldn't call him a doll if I were you....he has feelings you know" Said Sireen. "Whatever" said Cerena as she saw Yugi and Kreeno, His twin brother walking over to the sisters. "Daddy" Said Anari as she ran and almost nocked Kreeno down. "What the.....Daddy" Said Yugi as he looked at his brother in surprisement. "Yeah....This is the daughter we've been telling you about....The Animals that we braught with us are her brothers and sisters with their kids.......And jr is our son the one that's sleeping in Si's arms" Said Kreeno as he heled Anari as a child. "Wow you have one BIG family Kren" Said Yugi. "Yeah but we take really good care of them" he said. "Do they all know about......you know.......how you controle the ship" Yugi asked as he lowered his voice down to a minimal only Kreeno could hear him. "Only Anari and Jr do.....Anari just found out just before we got here.....She gave me the same look her mother did when Sireen found out....but Jr..........He's known it since we first started this journey......but I regret leaving our little Princess Anari behind back then....but now Cloud said that it was alright for us to have her tag along this time.....As long as she didn't get in the way when their fighting" Kreeno explained. "Hmm that's good Now you can raise her properly" Said Yugi. "Yeah and that's a good thing............Oh I hear that you and Cerena are dating is this true Yuge" he asked. "Yes it's true......When we're nineteen I'm gonna propose to her.....So in two years I'll ask her to marry me since we're the true heirs to the Millennian thrones....meaning the Country millennia not the planet that's your thrones...Your the true heirs to the Planet millennian thrones..........We don't belong their anymore we belong here in Japan" Yugi explained. "Way to go Yugi and I hope you and Cerena will abolish that stupid rule about being in arranged marrages once and for all" "Oh we will alright......But I'm surprised that you and Sireen aren't married I mean you guys DO have children Don't you" he said. "Yeah of corse we do" Said Kreeno. "Then why aren't you and Sireen married yet" "Because Anari was unexpected.....We didn't know that our father and mother would force us into bearing her.......When She found out That she was pregnant three months after her father and our mother locked us up.....She decided to keep the baby eventhough we were way to young to raise our own family.....but Anari came out just fine and very healthy.....She's a rare one you'll never find a baby like her on this world.....And I'm glad that she's our child" Kreeno explained as he kissed his daughter's forehead as he sar her sleeping in his arms. he smiled. "I had a Dream last night.....About me and Cerena with a family of our own.....We had two but she was pregnant with anouther one...maybe about eight months pregnant......I dunno why I would have such a dream but we were like Twenty-seven years of age I guess" "maybe it's trying to tell you something dear brother" Said Kreeno as he rubed his daughter's back gently.

"She's a daddy's little girl to you isn't she" Yugi asked. "She is but she's also a momma's girl as well as jr being a momma's boy" Kreeno said as he looked at Sireen and jr talking to Cerena sitting down on the grass next tto the wild and yet domesticated animals laying down next to them with their children playing with the White tiger and Wolf children from Cerena's group of animals. "You have such beautiful children Kreeno makes me wander how you and Sireen can even put up to all of them at once at your age" Said yugi as he looked at Anari sleeping on Kreeno's shoulder. "She must've had a hard time getting through to her on what your job was on the ship she probibly can't get her mind off it now that she knows" "Yeah last night I woke up in the middle of the night when I looked at her she was crying.....I gently picked her up and held her to me untill she woke up with her tears rolling down her face. So I asked her what's wrong and she told me nothing but i knew sometiing was wrong so I hugged her and said Anari i know something's wrong cause you were crying in your sleep.....Did you have a bad dream and she said not really but you were in it daddy" Kreeno explained. "What did you say then" Asked yugi as the boys sat down becide their girls as Kreeno took Anari off his back and put her on his lap laying her head on his chest. "I said I was was i.....Was i in the main controle room and so she said yes....but you didn't have the wire on your heart or your helmet on.........and something went terrably wrong with the ship.......you put momma jr and I downstairs with the others but you never came down with us......In the end you ended up dying while you were in the main controle room so you removed the main controle room from the ship and you drifted off into space.....and then you died......that is what she said to me that night before she started crying again" he explained as he looked down at the sleeping Anari and hugged her. "But I know that I would never die because those wires keep me fron dying and the wire over my heart always makes sure that It's on me and never anywhere else in my body but on my heart" "I'll never forget the day I first found out about Kreeno's job on the ship........my heart never stoped crying untill I actually went up to the main controle room with him" said Sireen as she leaned her head aguinced his shoulder and put her hand on Anari's cheeck and smiled at her. "Now she's with us again like old times" She said. "Why do you say that" Asked Cerena. "Because for two years we've always had her brothers and sisters take care of her while we first started out on out journey to find Neea and the others and I've always felt bad that we had to leave her behind with them wouldn't you be if you had to leave your daughter behind with your other children for two years" "of corse I would Si....if I had children that is" Cerena said as she blushed and looked at Yugi. He smiled at her as he blushed as well. The next morning Cerena and Yugi saw Yusei trying to tend to the same horse Mrs. Fudo was trying to chase after the other day. "Rukia settle down I said I have to give you a bath" He said as he tried to calm the horse down. cerena stared at Rukia. "What's with her" She thaught as she ran to her. "Rukia.....it's alright" She said as she calmed her down and petted her nose. "mother told me how you calmed this very same horse down and braught it back to her. How do you do it Cerena" he asked as he looked at her. "It's just in my blood I guess....my sisters can do the same with their horses.....Where i came from We had our own stables right at our own home......We each had two horses..................one of mine was a White stalian Just like Rukia.........but her name was Kiku" She said. "Wow....two horses each huh that's cool" he said as he looked at Yugi who was walking over to Cerena fallowed by Sireen and Kreeno with Anari in his arms. "that must be one of them am I correct" he asked her. "That's Sireen She's one of my sisters.....In Kreeno's arms is his...uh...Little sister Anari......Kreeno Sireen this is Yusei he's a fellow Clasmate of ours" She said. "Little sister huh" he said as he looked at the sleeping Anari. She opened her eyes. His eyes widened. "Wow....She has beautiful eyes" He thaught. "Whare are we" She asked tiredly. "We're at the school Cerena and Yugi go to" Kreeno said sofltly as he put her down. She rubed her eyes as she looked up and saw Yusei Wetting Rukia down with a bucket of warm water. "Who's he" She thaught as she blushed a little. Rukia bint her head down and sniffed Anari. "It looks like she likes you little one" Said Yusei as she started to rub soap on the White stalian. "I've been around Animals most of my life so I probibly smell like one" She said as she sat down on the grass. When Yusei was done giving Rukia her bath he started brading her mane. "Why are you braiding her mane mister" She asked as she looked up at her mane being braded by Yusei's hands. "She likes it when her mane is braded after a bath that way when she wants the brade out her hair will be crimpy....meaning her hair will have waves in it" he said as he looked down at her. "Kreeno is it alright if I show her the rest of the horses I have to take Rukia back anyway.....Don't worry I'll look after her" Yusei asked. "Fine with us" Said Kreeno. "you have other horses here mister" She asked. "you think that Rukia would be the only one here at this school........my mom teaches Riding lessens here she teaches the other students how to take care of horses and wild animals like Wolves and tigers" he said as he put Anari on Rukia's back and steered her to the stables. "Wow.....I'm up so high" She said in amazement. "You like it up there" He asked her. "I love it mister" She replied. "The name's Yusei.........I don't really like it when people call me mister....makes me feel like an old man" he said as he hunched his back over and acted like he was an old man in his eighty's then looked at her and smiled. "Sorry Yusei" She said as she laughed. His smile grew. "how come is it that kids your age always have the cutist laughs" He said. "I dunno....I've never met any other kids like me before........I never knew there was even other kids my age out there on other wolrds" She said as she looked down in sadness as they reached the stables. "Never.......of corse they're are other kids on other worlds" he said sweetly as he put her down the beautiful white stalian then put the horse in it's stall. Anari looked around as she saw all the horses. "Wow Yusei you have so many horses" she said as she looked at each one of them. "Mom and I got the ones with good personalities like Rukia She loves to run and jump hurtles but she doesn't like most of the kids in the school it's like she's afraid of them......................but whenever she's around Cerena and Yugi She acts totaly different" Yusei explained. Anari looked deep into Rukia's eyes. "She's had a rough life ever since she was a Foul.....been Beaten and Neglected by her previous owners" She said as she put her hand on her nose like Cerena had done before. "How do you know" He asked. "I'm not sure.......I've always had a way on knowing what animals are thinking ever since I was born......Or so what momma says" She said. "Lemme guess you mother is Cerena's sister right" He asked. "how'd you know" She asked as she turned to him. "I can see when people are lying about soemthing.....Cerena told me that you were Kreeno's little sister but I know that you are actually his daughter......how in the world did they have a beautiful child like you at such a young age......Your mother and father were my guess your age when they had you judging by how old they are compared to Cerena and Yugi" he exclaimed. She looked off to the side and blushed. He smiled and gave her a small gentle noogie. "You are so cute you know that" He said. She blushed even more. He looked at her and smiled as she blushed. 


	9. A Child Named Runa

Later that night after when Yusei had left for home a little girl was running into the barn about Anari's age. She hid herself in a large stack of hay. "At least he won't find me here" She thaught as she laid down in it. Rukia looked at the stack of hay the little girl was in and stared at it untill she saw the little girl fall asleep. The next morning a man was walking in the stables. "Hmm.....This lookes like a pretty good stable.....Fudo's mom has many animals in here" he said softly to himself as he looked at all the animals. just then he saw the hay stack move. "What the" he thaught as he hid in one of the horse stalls then he looked at the entrance and saw a fat man walk into the stables. "There you are my little sexy victim" he said as he laughed evily as he walked over to the hay stack as the little girl sat up and yoaned. "What's he gonna do to that poor girl" he thaught as he looked at her. The fat man walked closer and closer to her then grabed her arm tightly. "Your coming back with me sexy....it's time for work" he said to her as he draged her out of the stables. "Boss.....let me go....that hurts....let go of me Mr.....Yakoto your hurting me" She said as tears formed in her eyes as he started raping her. "You didn't show up for work yesterday.....so this is your punishment" He said. "Stop hurting that poor girl" said the cloaked man as he arose from his spot. "and who are you" Mr. Yakoto said. "A friend of the person that ownes this place" he said as he punched Mr. Yakoto in the stumich making him let go of the little girl. The cloaked man picked up the little girl bridal style and ran out of the stables. He hid in a dark alley he put his cloak over her bare skin as she shivered. "There.....Are you alright" he asked as he sat down becide her and looked at her. She noded her head yes eventhough she was crying. "I'm alright.....he always does this to me whenever I try to run away from him........They do bad things to me there but I have to work there in order to survive...............you see I'm an orphan.............my parents died when I was very small..........now whenever I try to run away from him he goes and rips my clothes off and then cuts me with his knife" she explained. "Do you understand what he's doing to you" She nods her head no. "it's called sexual hurassment........he rapes you then cuts you..........you need someone to take care of you......someone that doesn't hurass you like that..........someone that's kind" he exclaimed. "um......sir....thanks for saving me from my boss.............but if he finds me here then he'll do the same thing to me as last time so i should get going" she said as she got up. "Who said you were goin back to him your never goin back there again" He said. "How......if I don't go to work then he'll do what he did to me earlier" She said as she sat back down next to him. "Not while I'm around" He said as he looked at the alley's wall. "Now where are my manners I saved you from your ex boss vowed to protect you and I didn't even tell you my name please allow me to introduce myself I am Jack Atlas" Said the cloaked man. "I-I'm Runa......Nice to meet you....Mr. Atlas......I am in your debt" Said the little girl as she sat infront of him and bowed to him. "Please you don't need to do that......and please just call me Jack.............So your an orphan right........Do you have a home" he asked as he helped her sit up. "I go wherever my heart takes me........when it gets dark my heart takes me to a place to sleep for the night then when I get there it tells me to sleep there till dawn.................then my mind tells me to go to work but my heart always tells me to not go" She explained. as she looked off to the side. "So it's that listen to your heart stuff huh..................and yet when it's time to go to work.....you listen to your mind.............you should listen to your heart all the time.....not just most of the time..................You should sleep it's getting late................I'll buy you some new clothes tomarrow for now you should sleep here........Stay hidden in the shadows and whatever you do.....don't go to work tomarrow ok.....I should return in a couple of hours" he said as he picked her up and put her on an old matrice wraping her up even more with his warm cloak. She looked at him as she yoaned. "Where are you goin Mr. Atlas" She asked. "To find this boss of yours..........I wanna have a little talk with him......Where does he work at" He asked her. "He owns a resterant and a bar.......He makes me work at the resterant during the day and the bar at night" She told him. "He's making you work at a bar at your age....Oh He's really gonna get it now..................I should be back soon stay here and rest" He said as he walked out of the alley. "I think the Bar is called The Sunset bar" She said as she started to fall asleep. he looked back at her and smiled then walked tward the bar.

When he got to the bar he saw Mr. Yakoto sitting on the porch looking at his watch. "I hope those idiots find that little wench before dawn She's gonna get the beating of her lifetime when they find her.........better see where the other wenches are they've gotta be on stage soon" he said to himself as he got up and went inside the bar. "he's using other girls like Runa.........oh now he's really REALLY gonna get it" He thaught as he poped his knuckles. After a half hour of observing what Mr. Yakoto does to the little girls he was starting to get really man. "How dare he hurt those poor inocent little girls" he thaught as he secretly fallowed him in the bar. When he walked into the bar he saw the stage whare a girl Runa's age was strip dancing next to a pole in only her undergarmets crying silently as she strip danced. His eyes widen with shock and anger. "So that's what he does to poor Runa and the other girls" He thaught as he looked at Mr. Yakoto sitting in one of the chairs infront of the girl smiling at her seductively. When the girl was done dancing he got up and walked over to her as she put a blanket over her as she cried. "Very good my dear" He said as he grabed her and tried to kiss her. "You just love to herass little girls Mr. Yakoto" Jack said. "Who are you..........and how do you know my name" said Mr. Yakoto. "Let's just say I'm a friend of one of the girls you tourture" "Wait a minute....your the guy that punched me" Said Mr. Yakoto as he let go of the little girl. "That's right" he said just before he punched him in the face. "I sugest you grab your clothes and your friends and leave this place............you don't need to work here any longer after when I get through with him" said jack as he punched Mr. Yakoto in the stumich. Jack faught Yakoto for a long time untill he finay convinced him to never tourture Runa or any of the other girls ever again. He ran back to the alley. "I hope Runa's still there" he thaught as he ran into the alley where he saw Runa sleeping soundly on the old matrice. He smiled and sat becide her head on the ground as he stroked her hair softly. The next morning Runa woke up to the sound of horses trotting on the street. She rubed her eyes as she sat up. She looked over at the streets but then noticed Jack sleeping next to her sitting up. She looked down and remembered what happened the night before. "I guess it's time to find some clothing" She thaught as she got up trying not to wake up Jack, but she did. "Where are you goin Runa" He asked. "To see where the horses are goin" She said. "Not in those rags.....Come on I'll buy you some new clothes" He said as he got up then put her in his back and walked out of the alley. They went into the clothing store and into the little miss department to look at dresses, jenes, and shirts. "Mr. Atlas.....why are you being so nice to me..............no one's ever been nice to an orphan before" she asked. ".............Let's just say that........I knew your parents and when I found out that they left their daughter behind I knew that I wanted to be the one to look after her you know....be her Guardian..........but it took me five years to find out who their daughter was, What she looked like, and lots of researching.......and now I've found you...........And stop calling me that Mr. Atlas was my father's name......just call me Jack from now on" He said as he looked at her and smiled. "You knew my parents" She asked. "Yeah" he said as he looked at a pretty light blue dress. "Try this on" He said as he gave her the dress and getnly pushed her into the dressing room. When she came out with the blue dress on he looked at her and smiled. "I look stupid in this I mean where would I whare it at anyway" She asked as she looked at the dress not noticing that she didn't tie the bow im the back but tied it in a not in the front. He smirked. you didn't tie the bow quite right that's why you think you look stupid" he said as he untied the knot in front, turned her around and tied it into a bow in the back."There now you look pretty" He said. "Where would I whare this" She asked as she looked at him. "School, day outings you know things like that" He said. "School..........What's school" Runa asked. "it's a place where kids like you go to learn they start from PreK then end at 12 meaning 12th grade then after that you can go to like a collage but we'll worry about all that stuff later.........Here try these on" he said as he gave her a t-shirt and a pair of Jense then gently pushed her into the dressing room. When she came out with the Jense and T-shirt he looked at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

After when they shoped for clothes they went to his place. "Whoa........this place is HUGE......is this your house" She asked. "Yes....I live here with some of my servents but it's not nearly as big as Seto Kaiba's mansion.....This will be your room" he said as he opened a door that led to a big bedroom with soft pure snow white carpeting, sky blue walls with clouds. on the full sized bed laid a soft stuffed white wolf pup and a white tiger cub on a silky royal blue blanket with matching decorative pillows. on the smooth celing were glow in the dark moon and stars. "My room is just right next door to yours so if you need anything let me know ok" he said as he looked at her walking around the room. She walked over to the bookshelf and scaned it. Then she looked on the bed and noticed the stuffed animals. She walked over to it and slowly reached out her hand for the white tiger but then pulled it back. "it's alright they're yours" He said as he smiled at her. he walked over to her and sat on her bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of here no one will hurt you here my servents are really nice" He said. "This is..........my room" She said. "Yes this is your room..........this is your new home everything in this room is all yours" He said. She looked around and noticed that there are two closets. "Why are their two closets Jack" She asked. "The bog Closet is where we're gonna put your new clothes in but I dunno what we're gonna do with the smaller one yet" He said. "What does your room look like" She asked. "Come on I'll show you" he said as he got up and held out his hand for hers. She grabed his hand an they walked next door to his room. "not much to look at is there" he said. "Not much....but it's cool" she said as she looked around and saw that his bedroom was just as big as hers only the bed was a queen size with black pillows and a blanket. "you weren't kidding when you said that your room was right next to mine" She said as she looked at him. He laughed. Just then he heard her stumich growl. "You must be starving since that Yakoto man didn't feed you and the other girls good enaugh....come on I'll get you something to eat" He said as he picked her up and put her on his back. She blushed slightly with embarassment. "Why is he being so nice to me.....I don't even know him..............I mean I know his name and that he knew my parents but I don't know him at all" She thaught. When they got to the kitchen he set her down net to him as he opened up the fridge. "Let's see what do we have that you might like....hmmmm........Ah-hah how about a cut up apple with some cinnimon and sugar in it does that dound good to you" he asked. "Anything will do I guess................What's cinnimon and sugar" She asked. "Cinnimon is sweet brown substance and used to put in lots of recipies as well as sugar a sweet white substance but you can put them on top of apples and other types of fruits sometimes it's used to put in sugar" He explained as he showed her the Cinnimon and sugar bottles. When he was done mixing the Sinnimon and sugar together he sprinkled some onto the cut up bite sixed apple peices and mixed that up . he handed it to her. "here....try this It's what my father fixed for me as a snack when I was your age everyday when I came home from school" He said. She slowly snatched a small peice of the apple and ate it. ".....mmmmmmm....This is good" She said as she smiled at him. He smiled back. That night he helped her brush her teeth and comb her wet hair after she took a warm shower. She sat on her bed looking at her bookshelf in sadness. "What's wrong Runa" he asked as he walked over to her. "I wanna know what's in those books but.....................I can't read" She said sadly. "......Which book do you want" he asked sweetly. "That yellow one.....the one with the pretty girl with the gold dress dancing with the Beast" she said as she pointed at a yellow book on the shelf. "Beauty and the Beast huh.....alright....then After I read it to you it's time for bed got it" He said as he smiled at her. She noded her head yes as he got up and grabed the beauty and the beast book then sat on the bed becide her and opened the book. he began to read the story as she looked at the beautiful pictures describing the story. By the time he had gotten finished with the story Runa had fallen asleep her head laying on his lap. He looked down at her and smiled. he laid her down on her bed with her head on the silky white pillow, got up, turned off the light, and left the door cracked slightly. That night she woke up frightened from a bad dream. she looked around the room but saw nothing but darkness. She looked around the room for Jack but he was nowhere to be found. Tears began to form in her eyes as she cried silently. She put her covers over her head as she cried. In the room next door Jack woke up to the sound of Runa crying. he got up and walked into her room. he walked over to her bed and sat becide her. he put his hand on her back and rubed it. She jumped and peaked over her covers. he looked at her and smiled. he picked her up and held her close to his bare chest. "What's wrong" he whispered. "I had a bad dream about Mr. Yakoto doing more then what he was doing to me" She whispered as she cried softly. "Like what" He asked. "Neather of us had no clothes and he forced me on his bed" She said quietly as she cried. "I get it......that is a horrible dream" he said as he hugged her tightly. "I'm scared that I might have that dream again" She said. "It's alright most dreams will never come true and that one will most definatly will not come true.....not while I'm around" He said as he looked down at her and smiled as he hugged her close to his bare chest tightly. She blushed slightly as she felt his smooth bare chest. She felt her heart begin to race.

He looked down at her and noticed that she was blushing. "Why are you blusing Runa" He asked quietly. "I-it's nothing Jack" Said Runa shyly as she blushed even more. He smiled and hugged her. "You should get back to sleep it'll be morning soon and we've gotta big day ahead of us" He said as he laid her back down on her bed and covered her up with her sheet and blanket. he looked at her and smiled as she closed her eyes. "Ok.......night Jack" She said as she smiled. "good night little Runa" he said as he looked at her. he left her room as he shut the door but left a crack. "I'll be next door if you need me" he said quietly as he smiled at her he went back to his room and laid down in his bed and went back to sleep. The next morning Runa woke up to the smell of eggs. She sniffs the air in wonder. "what's that smell" she thaught as she sat up in her bed. "Ah I see your up Miss. Runa did you sleep well Mr. Atlas should be up soon Breakfast will be ready in five minutes if your hungry" Said one of Jack's servents as she walked in the room. "thank you miss....um....do you by any chance know where-" "you have your own right over there there should be a new toothbrush just for you with a new tube of toothpaste we always brush our teeth after we eat each meal" The maid interupted as she pointed to the bathroom next to the closet with her clothes in it. "thank you miss" She said as she bowed to the maid and got out of bed. She walked over and into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. When she got out of the bathroom she saw the maid making her bed. then a cook came into her room holding a spatula in his hand. "Breakfast is ready Miss. Runa" He said as he left the room. "Thank you sir" she said. Just then Jack walked into her room. "I see your up Runa" he said as he looked at her skimming through her clothing. He walked over to her and grabed a lavender colored skirt from a drowar on the way to the closet and a lavander shirt with the word cutie in silver letters along the front of it from the hanger. "You should ware these today" He said as he handed them to her. I'll find you some shoes to match" He said as he walked out of the closed and shut the door behind him so that she could dress in pease. When she came out of the closet She saw jack sitting on her bed waiting for her to come out. "Wow....don't you look pretty" He said as he looked at her with wide eyes. "T-thanks Jack" She said as she blushed slightly. He smiled at her then held out his hand for hers. "Come on....Let's go eat breakfast then go somewhere you've never been to before" He said. "Like where" She asked as she grabed his hand. "I dunno somewhere that'll suit you....like the fair, a type of store you always wanted to go to....anywhere you want Runa" He said as he looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled. After they had eaten breakfast they went to the fair and the bookstore. On the way home Runa looked into a petstore window as she saw a few golden retriever puppies playing toether, then becide them to the left were a few white tiger like kittens sitting sweet-like looking at her with pretty green eyes of theirs. "Aaaaaaw there all so CUTE" She said sweetly as she looked at them. "They are aren't they" He said as he looked at the golden retreiver pups. "When I was still living with my mom she never did let me have a pet eventhough I'd told her over and over again that I could take care of one on my own but she wouldn't let me" He said. "My momma always had pets ever since she was little but when her and daddy died I had to give my kitty away to a friend.....and then a couple years later she told me that he had died.....that was a few months ago when she told me though" She said as she looked at him. "hmmm....Why don't we get one of these kittens and get one of these puppies I'm sure over the years they'll start to get along with eachother...Come on" he said as he held out his hand for her. She grabed it and they went inside the petstore. As soon as they walked into the door Runa went to the puppies and kittens at the window and looked at all of them. They all rushed over to her and put their paws on the wall of the long plastic box. She reached down and petted each one of them. All the puppies licked her hand as the kittens cuddled her other hand. She looked down at them and smiled. Just then she felt jack's hand on her shoulder. "pick any two you want........Meaning pick any one pup and one kitten you want" He said sweetly. "I know they'll be my responcibility right" She said as she picked up a female Golden retreiver pup. "Yes but I'll help you with the pup when she gets bigger alright" he said. "Alright......I want this puppy" She said as she handed him the pup in her hands. "This one has beautiful fur and it looks like it has a great personality...Alright" He said. She scanned the kittens to see which one looked cutest and had a good personality. "Hmm....This one's tricky" She said quietly to herself. "I want..........This one" She said as she picked up the sleeping female kitten. She held it as if it were still a newborn and looked at Jack. "Can we get them Jack can we please" She asked. he looked at her and smiled and nodded his head yes. "YES....Thank you Jack...........for everything" She said as she bowed to him. The went to the cashere and baught the pets and some toys, food, and food and water dishes for them. The Cashere gave them lots of shots put the kitten in the pet Carrier and put the dog on a rope leach like you would see at grooming places or vets. jack paid for the pets and equipment and walked out of the petstore. "So what are you gonna name them" he asked. "Hmm.......for the pup I was thinking............Sakura" She said as she looked around and saw some sakura trees as they pased by the Game Shop. "That's a pretty name for her.....what about her" He asked as he looked at her. "I was thinking............Yuki cause her belly is as white as snow" She said. "That's a cute name" He said as he smiled. When they got back to the mansion they fed and watered their new pets and set the litter box in Runa's spare closet and the pup's bed becide hers. "Thank you Jack.....For everything" She said as she hugged him. he bent down to her and smiled as he hugged her back. "She's the most butifulest girl I've ever seen" He thaught as he looked at her and blushed slightly. "You think I made good choices" She asked. "I think you made great choises I'm sure they'll get used to their new home in no time" he said sweetly as he looked at her and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled. She gave him a small peck on the cheeck which made him blush slightly. "S-sorry Jack" She said shyly. He looked at her with wide eyes then smiled as he hugged her tightly. "You are so cute y'know that" He said softly in her ear. She blushed.

The next day Jack and Runa were taking Sakura out for a walk. They past the High School's stables. Runa looked at the stables and walked tward it. "Whare are you goin Runa" He asked. "I dunno why....but.....I can sence something here.....something powerful.......Something dangerus.......but it's calling to me" She said. "W-what do you-.....Oh yeah now I remember" "She has the ability to sence things normal people can't sence" He thaught. "where's it coming from" He asked. "In there" She said as she pointed at the stables. He fallowed her finger and looked at the stables. "In there huh" "I thaught I senced something last time I was in there......something or someone in there has a strong power in there" He thaught again. he held out his hand for hers. "Wanna check it out........if it's calling you to it....you should check it out............don't worry......I'll be right here with you" He said as he looked at her and smiled. he looked up at him and smiled back as she nodded his head and grabed his hand. They walked into the stables hand in hand, but All they could see was horses......but one horse was realeasing a huge ammount of power.....Rukia. her whole body started to glow a bautiful white color as a pair of white wing appeared on her back and a golden horn on her forehead. "J-Jack.....w-what's wrong with it" She asked as her body began to shake as she hid behind him. "She's taking opon her true form......Don't be afraid Runa it's a good thing.....She's a young horse......but not just a normal horse.........it's a Millennian horse....it's rare to find these kinds of horses here" He explained as he bend down and picked her up like a child and walked over to the young Millennian Rukia. he held out his hand and stroked her snout. "Try it....She's really soft" he said. "So this is what we've been sincing all along.....it was Rukia the whole time.....I know there was something about her" he thaught. "Yo Atlas....What are you doin here in the Stables. said Yusei as he walked in. He leaned aguinced the side of the stable door. Jack turned to Yusei. Yusei noticed that he was holding Runa in his arms. "Wow....you caring for others.....never thaught you had it in you.....So who is she" He asked. "Her name's Runa but that's all I'm telling you Fudo" Said Jack. "Jack.......Who's that" Runa asked. "Is he gonna hurt me too.....like Yakoto did" She thaught. "This is Yusei......His mother owns the school's Stables" he said as he looked at Runa and noticed that she was shivering with fear. "it's alright Runa....he isn't anything like Yakoto.....He won't hurt you the way he did" "Yakoto.....You mean Kinro Yakoto the man that owns the restraunt accross from the Duke's Game Shop.......And that bar becide the resturaunt" he asked. "Yes the bar and the resturaunt Fudo" Jack replied. "I saw him just a little while ago....he was draggin some orphans down the sidewalk by their hair....they looked to be about her age....but I stoped him and kicked his butt" Said Yusei. "Runa was treated like that by Yakoto for four years......He kidnaped her a year after her parents died......She's been working at the resteraunt all day then at night she would work at the bar.....and you don't wanna know what she used to do there but let's just say he made her do what grown drunken men like to see when they go to bars that have stages and he never allowed her to sleep at all not even when she was sick........But when I saw him coming into the stables a couple of days ago and she was sleeping in the hay in Rukia's stall I made sure to never allow him to even lay one of his dirty fingers on her again.........So I took her in" Jack explained as he stroked her hair. "Wow....that's unbelievable........but why the young orphan girls" Yusei asked. "Because he has a sick mind he doesn't go for girls that have families he looks for young girls with no family and no lives ahead of them" Jack said. "That's just wrong those poor orphans" Said Yusei. "We should do something about him right now" Said Jack. "But what about Runa Jack we can't just leave her here alone He might find her" said Yusei. "I'll be alright by myself Mr. Fudo" Said Runa. "man why is everyone calling me Mr. Fudo......Please Runa call me Yusei I don't like Mr. Fudo it makes me feel like an old man" He said. "Alright Yusei.....You have beautiful horses Yusei they're very pretty.......they look like the horses I saw Yesterday morning" She said. "They probibly were cause these are the only horses in Domino City" Said Yusei as he examined two pregnant horses. "Well ladies I think your about done just one more month and those little ones will be out in no time" He said. "Jack what does he mean" Asked Runa. "Well................These two horses each have a baby inside......and in one month those babies will be born" he exclaimed. "oooooh Can we come back next month Jack please I wanna see the baby horses" She asked. "I don't see why not.....Is that alright with you Yusei" Jack asked. "It's alright with me I'll let mom know your coming" He said. "Hey Fudo....Don't you have school tomarrow" Asked Jack. "Yeah but tomarrow's our last day and everyone that's in this class next yhear gets to meet the horses and find out Which one the horses feel comfortable around.....but Rukia's already with someone and that's Cerena Dawn She and her boyfriend Yugi are gonna be in this class next year and he's got Rukia's brother" Said Yusei. "Wait....Did you say Yugi you mean as in the King of games Yugi" Said Jack in surprisement "Yes" "I didn't know he had a girlfriend" he said. "he's had one since last year it's just that no one ever knew how they came to be" He said as he looked out the door and saw Cerena and Yugi coming with three others behind them. "Infact here they come.....And looks like they braught their bother and sisters be right back Jack Stay here" Said Yusei as he walked out of the Stables.

When Yusei came back he had a little girl behind him. "Jack Runa this is Anari this is Yugi's little sister the other man was Kreeno one of yugi's Pentuplet brothers" He said. "H-hi" Anari said Shyly as she looked at Runa. Jack put Runa down. "it's alright Runa" Said Jack. Runa walked over to Anari as Anari did the same. They stared and looked at eachother for a very long time. "Your right Yusei.....There really are other kids like me on other worlds" Said Anari. "jack what does she mean" Asked Runa. "There are other worlds becides this one.....you know the book I read to you the other night.........the world they're on is real same as the other worlds in the books" Jack Exclaimed. Runa looked at around the stables in wide eyes and in amazement. "So...Does that mean that Millennia is a world too" She asked as she looked at a poster of Jack with a helmet Riding his D-Wheel on the wall. "What's right Runa.............That's a Picture of me Turbo Dueling aguinced Yusei in a turnament" He said as he walked over to her. "Runa i can tell that your part Millennian........What was your first word you said when you were born" Said Anari. "Me........a Millennian.....how can you tell" "Cause I'm full Millennian and millennians can tell when there are other millennians near even if it's just a fraction of them are...................I sence anouther Millennian here too.....it's one of the horses I can sence it............Yusei who's that horse in Rukia's Stall" She asked as she looked at the Millennian horse. "that....Is Rukia Anari.....her and her brother are part Millennian as well as Runa" he said. "I'm not Millennian I can't be Millennian" Said Runa as she ran to Jack. "but I can tell that your a least half Millennian and all millennians say their first word the day their born but they don't ever say that one word again untill they're at least 16 or 18 I'm not sure yet Momma says that i've already said my first word just a few days ago......I just Met Yusei a few days ago" Anari Said. "That's because....Your first word is always your true love's name first and last" Said Runa unexpectedly. "So you ARE Millennian I can sooo tell......What was your first word surely you MUST remember it" She asked. "I'm not gonna say especually when He's around" Said Runa as she pointed at Jack. "So your first word was Jack Atlas COOL So that means that Jack is your True love I'm so hapy for you Runa I've always known it since he has been watching over you this whole time" She said. Jack and Runa blushed Madly. "Jack what was your first word.......It had to have been Runa there's no doubt about it since you haven't noticed that she was the first word you said when you were born and yet was watching over the same girl your bound to be with for the rest of your life" Said Anari. "I guess she really does get these intuitions from her mother" said Yusei. "How did she know what my first word was" Runa thaught as she continued to blush. "W-We'd better be getting outta here see you in a month Yusei" said Jack as he grabed Runa's hand and walked on out of the stables. Once when they were back at the mansion it was alreasy dark. Runa took anouther shower and was now sitting under her covers looking at the picutes in a green book. Sakura was sleeoing in her bed as Yuki was sleeping on the carpet next to Sakura's bed. Jack walked in. "Runa...Are you still awake" He asked as he walked in. "Y-yeah why" She said not looking up at him. "Listen.....I've been thinking on what that Anari girl said..........The Truth is......You really are part Millennian....Your actually a pure blooded millennian it's just that there were so much sencetivity of millennian blood around her that she didn't know who was full and who was half.........I'm only half Millennian.....My mother as full Millennian but my father was Japanese American and when a Millennian is born no matter if it's Full, half, or partial Millennian all millennian babies will Always say their first word as soon as they open their eyes but they won't say that person's name untill they meet them" He explained as he sat down on her bed becide her. "I've been thinking on something that Anari said too.......You never really did know my parents did you" She asked. "truthfully no but my parents were like their guardian angels so I am your guardian angel..................When I first saw you when you were born I was 10 and ever since I saw you I just wanted to be your guardian angel.......to protect you from harm........but I wasn't able to protect you untill I had to move out of my parents mansion so now I'm in my own and i did protect you the very first time" he said as he looked at her. "The first time you saved me from Yakoto" She said. "Right......But even before that I've been watching over you....looking after you as if you were my little sister.................but now I feel that.....it's different................it's not as a sister....but something more" Said Jack. "It's love Jack......you like someone and you don't want her to be harmed in any way possible....even sexually..........Anari was right about that whole first word thing about me................it was your name that I said..............now I know why you took me in Jack............it's so that you can protect me from Yakoto" Runa said as she looked at him. "And other bad people like him" He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll always protect you no matter what...............it's getting late we should both be getting to bed" He said as he laid her down and tucked her in. he bint down to where she was eye level to hers. "I'm in the room next door should you need me ok.........You see that door right there....Next to Yuki's closet.......I told you that that was just anouther closet right.....wrong it's a door that leads into my room a secret door as I call it......So if you ever need me instead of goin out the main bedroom entrance and desterbing the others you can use that door instead.......I put a spell on it so that only we can see it" he exclaimed as he pointed at a white door. She looked at him and smiled as she nodded. She gave him a peck on the cheeck. "Night Jack" She said. he kissed her forehead and stood back up. "Good night Runa.....sweet dreams" He said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. "I love you.....my Runa" He thaught as he walked into his room and Shut his door quietly and got into bed. 


	10. Truth Be Told

Early that morning Runa woke up to the sound of the loudest thunder crack she'd ever heard. Runa was exactly like Cerena was. She was horifyingly scared of thunderstorms. She heard anouther loud Thunder crack a second after a flash of light lit the sky. In he room next to hers Jack woke up to the second Thunder crack. Runa came running into his room through the door that connected both their rooms. She jumped on his bed as her whole body shivered violently in fear as she cried silently. He looked at her laying down becide him crying. "Get in....I'll protect you" he said as he gestered her to get under the covers with him. She crawled under the covers as he wraped his arm around her with the covers in his hand. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. "It's alright Runa.....I'm here.....I won't let the storm get you.....ever" He said as he kissed the top of her head. She hugged him tightly as she cried. "I'm scared Jack......The lightning has come back for me" She said as she cried in his bare chest. "What do you mean by that Runa" he asked. "When I used to live out on the streets when there was a storm The Lightning always shock me and it hurts really bad when it does and it never stoped since I was little" He said as she looked at him. "I'm surprised your still alive after all those shocks....it's strange how you manage to survive them...........Well they won't shock you anymore as long as I'm around.............As long as your in my arms I won't let anything bad happen to you" He said sweetly as he hugged her tigtly. just then anouther loud thunder cracked. She hid her head in his bare chest. He looked at her then moved her upwards to where her head was under his neck. "Don't worry Runa............I'll protect you......Try to go back to sleep alright....I'll be right here so there's nothing to be afraid of" He said. She looked up at him and smiled as she gave him a small peck on the cheeck Which made him blush madly. She looked up at him and giggled. She didn't realize how close her face was to his and she started blushing. Anouther flash of light lit the sky then anouther thunder cracked soon after. She gently hid her face in his neck. "There there Runa it's alright I'm here" he said as he looked down at her as he put a hand on her head and stroked her silky hair. She snuggled her face into his neck gently as she smiled her shivers calming down but her heart speeding up. "I love you Jack" She thaught. His eyes widened. He could feel his heart rate starting to speed up. He looked down at her as he Heard anouther lound thunder crack. She wraped her arms around his waist as she began to shiver violently once more. he smiled and wraped his arms around her. "it's alright Runa...............I'm here.....I won't let the storm harm you.................try to go back to sleep......I'll be right here to protect you" he said sweetly as he hugged her tightly. She looked up at him and nodded her head. "I-I'll try" She said shyly as she snuggled her face into his neck once more but this time more gentler. He blushed as she snuggled to get comfertable. he put his hand on her hair and stroked it softly. He looked down upon her and smiled as he hugged her tightly. "And I love you Runa" He thaught.

The next morning Runa woke up her hands and head on his chest and Jack lying on his back. She blushed madly as she sat up. She looked off to the side as Jack opened his eyes. he sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong Runa" He asked as he rubed his eye. "I-It's nothing......MORNING JACK" She said as she glomped on him and hugged him tightly. he fell backwards. "Good morning to you too" he said as he hugged her tightly and laughed. "Jack" She asked as she sat back up in a sad tone in her voice. "Hm....What is it" He asked. "Can you teach me everything....about Millennians" She asked as she looked at him. He stared at her for a long time. "........Alright.....There should be a big gold book on your bookshelf with silver lettering on the side...grab that book and come back here" He said as he looked at her and smiled. She got out of his bed and walked into her room through the door she came in, grabed the golden book and walked back to him. "Is this it Jack" She asked showing him the book. "Yeah that's the one" He said as she sat back on his bed and in between his legs. He opened up the book to a page to where the title of the chapter said 'First word'. "You already told me this one Jack it's when we say our first word before we get our own name" She said. "But I didn't tell you Why we say them......And sometimes when babies are born they already have names but that doesn't happen very often.....You see these pictures right here......the first one is of a baby girl that was just born.....and the second picture is of a baby boy that was just born.....when they first opened their eyes they said eachother's name.......the boy said the girl's name....and the girl said the boys name but they dind't know eachother untill he saved her from a stampead when they were about your age.....When they looked into eachother's eyes they knew that they were the ones for eachother and they've been friends ever since then.....but when they were seventeen he took her to this Island called Romance Island but in Millennian it's called Arikiku Anatsu and there he told her how he felt about her so she told him how she felt about him and by the time they were twenty they got married and lived happily ever after" He exclaimed as he fliped through the pictures. "Millennia has it's own language" She asked. "Yes it does and Millennia isn't just a country.....It's also a planet" he said. "Why do they call it Romance island" She said as she looked at him. "because any Millennian that likes someone they take them to the Island to tell them their feelings......it's a tradition every millennian does it but you can think it all you want untill you turn ten" "Why not ten" "Cause that's an age where you start to read thoughts" he said. "Thoughts...you mean....you can read other people's minds" she asked. "Yes and you will too once when you turn ten" He said as he smiled at her. "Oh no that means that he heard what I thought last night Oh shoot he's hearing what i'm saying now" She thaught as she blushed madly as she burried her face in her hands. He looked at her and smiled. "But there is a way you can block people from reading your thoughts.......and that's if you make a mind barrier" He said. "But I have to be ten in order to make that" She said sadly. "Actually.....you can learn how to make them when you turn five....and your eight and eight is older then five so that means that you can start learning how to use mind barriers...but you can only learn them in the ages between five and nine.........once when you get to ten You will be able to read minds but if you haven't leanred how to use am mind barrier then people can read your thaughts" He said as he looked at her. "Will you teach me how Jack" She asked. "Of corse I will.........I'll teach you everything there is to know about Millennia and all of the Millennians special abilities" He said as he hugged her. "Special abilaties.......you mean.....there's more then just mind reading" She asked. "Yes.....lots more....much....much more" He said as he looked at her and smiled as he hugged her. "W-Why do you always look at me like that" She asked shyly as she began to blush. "Because your cute and I love making you blush" He said as he tickled her stumich. She giggled. "I like to tourcher you till you laugh" He said as he continued to tickle her sides and stumich as she continued to giggle. "I really do think your cute" he said as he looked in her eyes. She blushed madly. "T-thanks Jack...Y-You really think so" She asked. "Your the most beautifulest girl I've ever met" he whispered in her ear. "That's because I'm a LITTLE Girl I'm suposed to be cute" She said sadly as she started to climb down his bed but he gently grabed her and cuddled her tightly as he set her on his lap. "And yet that's not how I see it Through my eyes I see the most butifulest girl in all of Domino City...it doesn't matter if your still little or not your beautiful in every way possible" He said as he cuped her face in one of his palms to make her look at him. "And that's coming from the heart" She looked at him and smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Your cute too Jack" she said. "You know When girls want to complement a guy they normally say handsome....Is that what you ment about me" he asked. "Yeah.....really handsome" she said as she laied her head on his shoulder with her nose tuching his neck. "I know I am" He said as he hugged her tightly. "that's cause every girl in Domino likes you" She said as she looked at him. "They're nothing compared to someone as cute as you" He said as he looked back at her. When he looked at her he noticed that she was in beetle position with her eyes closed head laying on her arms as her arms laid on her kneez. "Ok Something's wrong and I wanna know what it is and I won't let you go untill you tell me" He said calmly as he wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him hugging her tightly. "It's just that......When you said that......You can read minds.........I know that you read my mind last night didn't you" She said trying not to look at him. "I tried not to....but I did" He said sadly. "That means that you heard what I said" She said sadly as she tried to get out of his grasp on her. "Of corse I heard what you said I just.......Don't know how to respond to it" He lied. "Figured" She said as she finally got out of his grasp and walked into her room to get dressed.

That afternoon they went back to the Stables where they saw Anari riding on a horse named Chihiro inside the ring made of fence. Runa looked at her in amazement. "Wow she's so good riding a horse" She said in amazement as she looked at her. Jack looked at Runa and smiled then he picked her up and carried her into the stables. When he got to the stables he sat her down gently. "Jack....Why did you bring me here" She asked as she scanned the horses. "Becuase one of these horses belongs to me" he said as he walked over to Byakuya. "This Back Stalion here is Byakuya...This is Rukia's older brother which Rukia is the White Stalion accross from him" he said as he stroked Byakuya's snout then Rukia's. Runa walked closer to Byakuya She reached out her hand to pet him but quickly pulled it back. "It's alright....They may look big to you but don't worry they're all very calm and very loving Especually Byakuya and Rukia" he said calmly as he gently grabed her wrist and slowly put it up to Byakuya's snout. "See they like it when people pet them as long as they're gentle" he said. "They look so beautiful from afar but up close they're scary" She said as she hid behind Jack. "Don't worry love they're quite tamed" He said as he changed his accent to more British-like. She looked at him and giggled. "I thaught I'd get you to laugh if I did that" he said as he stroked her hair. He put a saddle on Byakuya then he lifted her up and set her on Top of him as he climbed on Byakuya behind her. He grabed the reigns and they trotted out the stables. When they trotted out of the stables Yusei was standing infront of them. "Where are you goin Atlas" He asked. "This is my horse remember....I'm showing Runa what it's like to ride a horse" He said as he wraped one of his arms around Runa's waist so that she wouldn't fall. "Hmm I take it that you really like her don't you" He said. "I love her Yusei......more then anything.....You like Anari too so I'm not the only man that likes a little girl as if I would like a woman" He thaught to him by using telepithy. "Thought so......So have you taught her anything about Millennia and it's peoples Special abilities" He asked. "I'm gonna teach her how to make a mind barrier when we get back home" He said as he looked down at her. "of corse I have......Just not all of them" He said. "YOu should....Anari already knows most of her abilities I can sence it in her heart that she does" Said Yusei as he looked at Anari. He smiled at her lovingly. "She's a fast learner We're already on lesson six and this is only her second day of learning how to ride a horse.......You should teach Runa how to ride a horse it's one of Millennian's abilities that they're suposed to be fast learners.......but that's only if they're full Millenninan" "Hmm.......That's a good idea Yusei I'll have to think about that but thanks for the idea" Said Jack as he turned Byakuya to training ground. "Let's go Byakuya.....Later Yusei" He said as he galloped away tward the training ground. Yusei walked back to Anari. "Your doin very well Anari" He said as he jumped over the fence. "You really think so Yusei" She asked. "Yeah your a fast Learner just like all full millennians are" he said as he helped her down the horse for a break. She grabed the horse's reigns and walked over to the watering hole. "There ya go Drink up you deserve it" She said calmly to the horse. "She's so calm and gentle to animals.....She's so bautiful" He thaught as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked at him. he smiled back as he put his hands behind his head. "He is cute" She thaught as she looked at him forgetting to put up a mind barrier. his eyes widened as he blushed. He looked off to the side as he blushed. She looked at him and giggled. "He's even cuter when he blushes....but I wander why he's blushing" She thaught as she walked over to him.

When he saw her walking tward him he turned around so that she couldn't see his face. "silly why don't you want me to see your face I see daddy do that to momma all the time and he always hides it from momma but always shows it to me Makes me curious about how they can make their faces so red like that" She said as she pounced on his back. "Oh well uh I'm not really sure either it just happens in cirtin points of time" he lied. "Hmm.....Well if you say so......Yuyuz" She said as she giggled lightly. He blushed again. "Yuyuz........a pet name...........for me" He thaught as he looked at her getting back up on her horse. his blush grew redder. She looked at him and giggled some more. She trotted over to him. "Come on Yuyuz tell me...pweeeeeease" She begged as she gave him the puppy look and wimper. he blushed even more. "Well uh.....man I can never get enaugh of that face.............and it always makes me give in all too well.......Alright I'll tell.....but when I see you next time.....when your older" he said as he looked at her and smiled. She kept on giving him the puppy loook and wimper. "Alright Alright........but if I do.......then I dunno how you would react to it....so I'm not gonna tell you today...........I don't think I'm ready yet" he said as he looked down. "Look............I'll tell you something...if you tell me why you blush like that..........and the thing that I'll say....I'm not ready to say yet either" She said as she blushed slightly. he looked at her a sees her blushing. "Hey.........now Your blushing.......you look cute when you blush Anari" he said as he walked over to her. She looked off to the side as she blushed even more. "Y-you think so Yusei" She said shyly. "Of corse I do Ana................You're a beautiful girl and when you blush you look even cuter" He said sweetly and lovingly as he grabed her by the waist and set her down on the fence but grabed her hands so that he could help keep her balenced. he put one of his hands around her waist so that she wouldn't fall. She blushed as she felt his hand grab her waist. "What's goin on.....Why's he doin this" She thought as she looked at him and blushed. "Listen....Ana...........There's something that I've always wanted to tell you ever since I first met you........And I know that you've been wanting to say something to me ever since taht same day..........but neither of us have had the courage to say it so.....If we have something to say to eachother then we should just spill them already and see what our reactions are so.....Ladies first" He said as he stroked her hair. "If I tell it then.....I dunno if momma and daddy will approve of it if it came true" She said as she looked at him. "Your dad will...but your mom is gonna have to get used to it for a few years.....your dad may not like it at first because your still his little girl but he'll get used to it when your with him........You will be goin away with them but you'll come back here when your older" He said. "Your stalling Yuyuz...............You're hiding what you really wanted to say to me" "Your stalling too Ana........Ladies first" He said as he looked at her. "Well.....The thing is....I.....like you......I mean I.....................I love you" She said as she looked at him. He smiled then kissed her lips. "And I love you" He whispered into her ear as he touched his forehead to hers. Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. She blushed madly then smiled and kissed his cheeck. "We weren't stalling that time were we Yuyuz" She said lovingly as he began to kiss her neck gently. "Hey Yuyuz............You think we could keep this part between us" She asked as she looked into his eyes. he looked at her and smiled the he kissed her cheeck. "YOu know how I told Runa ant the word she said when she was born was Jack's name................My first word...........Was your name" She said as she looked at him. He smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Anything you say Ana" He said as he kissed her lips passionately.

AS Jack and Runa we're riding through the park he looked down and noticed her looking up at the sky in wonder. "What's wrong Runa you haven't talked since we left the stables two hours ago" He asked. "What oh..........Sorry I was just thinking" she said as she looked ahead of her. "Like what" He asked. "About how Anari knew" She said. "Knew about what" he asked. "About who's name I said when I as born.........You told me that all Millennians say their first word the day they're born.....but the word that the babies say.......are they're true love's name" She exclamed. "You mean Anari Knew who's name you said when you were born but how" "She's a full Millennian that's how she knew" She said. "Hmmmm.....She is full Millennian like you but I don't think that's how she knew........I think she read your mind" He said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him. "Really.....I thaught that you had to be at least ten to read minds" She asked. "Well some full Millennians get their mind reading ability early.....I never imagined this early.......I think she's one of the rare Millennians........like you" He said. "rare Millennians" She said confusingly. "A Rare millennian....it's a Millennian that you don't see very often normally all you see is common Millennians like me and Yusei but they can be full, half, or partial blooded millennians to be common....the the thing that you can tell that there can be rare Millennians....Are the eyes" He said. "The eyes...How can you tell by them" She asked as she looked at them. "ever noticed that you have bi-colored eyes They're beautiful when the moon hits them" he asked as he looked at her and smiled sweetly. She nodded her head no. "When we get home tonight you should look in the mirrior.....You have one purple eye and one green eye While Anari has a gold eye and a silver eye Just like her parents..Her mother has the gold eyes and her father has the silver.....I take it that your father probibly had the purple eyes and your mother had the green...........That's strange....Yugi has purple eyes.......And yusei told me that Cerena has Green eyes" He said as he looked at her. "Well they have brothers and sisters that were born at the same time with them" She said. "How would you know you haven't met Cerena, Yugi and their brother and sister before.....Have you" "of corse not but.....I feel like I know them I just don't know how I do" She said as she looked down in sadness. "But I know that I don't know them cause my parents died when I was really young" She said as she looked at him and did her best 'fake' smile she had. "I know that's not a true smile that I know" he said as he smirked. "What makes you say that Jack" She said as she looked up at him. "Because I can see the tears building in your eyes" He said as he wiped the tears building up in her eyes. "How would you know.....You don't know what it's like to loose both of your parents at the same time" She said as more tears builded up in her eyes then started to fall. "I know how it feels to loose at least ONE parent..........my mother died when I was your age..........Her life was taken away by a huricane....that was ten years ago........She told my father to keep me safe but he tried to save her.............so I gotseperated from my father for at least a year but I was reunited with him when I was fallowing your parents to the park" He said as he stoped infront of a river. He dismounted then helped Runa down. "no....Your pain is nothing like mine.............You don't know what it's like to loose BOTH of your parents rather then just one" She said as she looked down in sadness. "What do you mean" "I mean what I say Jack..........you don't know what it's like to loose both of your parents" "Hmm....I get ya there you lost both parents and I only lost one" He said as he looked down at her. "He's lying....He didn't really lost his mother in a hericane...he's making it all up Just like Yakoto did" She thought. "YOUR LYING......You never lost your mother......Your just saying that cause you feel sorry for me......YOUR JUST LIKE YAKOTO........A LIER THAT JUST WANTS TO BE NEAR ME JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT I'M BEAUTIFUL WELL HERES SOME NEWS FOR YA I'M NOT" She said as tears formed in her eyes then streamed down her face. "LYING ME AS IF I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF LYING TO YOU LIKE YAKOTO DID" "I CAN TELL THAT YOUR LYING I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES" "He never cared about me......he'll always lie to me like Yakoto did" She thought as she cried. She wiped her tears trying not to let Jack see them. "WHAT OH SO NOW YOU GO AND COMPARE ME TO YAKOTO I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME I WOULD NEVER EVEN LIE TO YOU WHY IS IT THAT YOU THINK THAT I'M LYING TO YOU RIGHT NOW HUH" "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU I ONLY MET YOU A FEW DAYS AGO WHEN YOU SAVED ME FROM YAKOTO................And you don't know anything about me eventhough you've watched over me since the day I was born" She said as she tried to calm down and walked tward the Resteraunt Yakoto owns. "FINE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE THAT WAY, RUNA I DON'T CARE AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU" He said as he turned around to faced Byakuya then realises that Runa was goin back to the Resteraunt. He ran after her and grabed her wrist. "You better not be goin back to that reateraunt are you" he said as he tried to calm down. "Jack....just....Let me go I need to go back to work....Yakoto's gonna kill me for not cmoning to work for a couple of days....And.......I do appreaciate all what you've done for me so.....thank you" She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeck broke free from his grip and walked tward the resteraunt. He just stood there as he watched her walk back to the resteraunt. "I LOVE YOU JACK I ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL NO MATTER WHAT" She yelled back without turning around. He stood there with wide eyes as he heard her confession loud and clear.

After a while He returns Byakuya to the stables then walks back home thinking about Runa and her safety. He thinks about what she said about Yakoto. Her words run through his mind and realzes what she really ment by the word 'kill'. He runs to the resteraunt only to see Runa tied up in a chair only in her undergarments and with cuts everywhere on her body. His eyes widen then sees Yakoto with a gun in his hand. "STOP IF YOU LAY ON HAND ON HER ONCE MORE I WILL KILL YOU" He yelled as he got infront of Runa. "JACK..........What are you doin here.......I thought you never wanted to see me again" She said as she tried to hide her Suprised and relived face but in a sad tone of voice as tears formed in her eyes. "I would never leave you Runa I've been thinking about what you said back there and the truth is........I love you too" Her eyes widened speachless on what he had said. After when Jack beat up Yakoto he was beat up too. He walked over to her and untied her. "Why did we fight like that Jack" "Well sometimes loved ones get into fights....Even when they don't want to" He picked her up bridal style and walkes back to his house holding her tightly in his arms. Then she looks down in sadness and says. "I'm sorry I got mad and yelled at you" "I'm sorry too....I shouldnt've yelled at you like I did" He said as he looked at her. she looked at him and smiled. He notices that there are still tears coming out of her eyes. He wipes them with his thumb then holds her chin in his thumb and forefinger and smiles. She smiles back holds his hand that held her chin and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Jack........Why do people fight......cause when I used to live on the streets I saw couples fighting.....saying things like they never want to see eachother again or wanting to get a devorce..........what is a Devorce" She asked. "people fight because they don't know what they are thinking at the time........Runa, a divorce is when two people get mad at each other want to separate and never want to see each other again" he said as he chuckled. "Never............again......I hope momma and daddy never wanted to get into one of those" She said Sadly as she looked down in sadness. "Don't worry I'm sure they wouldn't want to have one of those Listen I know all about you from when you were born... now it's time to know me" He said as he looked at her. "I hope you know this first I was telling you the truth about my mom I am sorry I put too much on you" "It's ok Jack.....I'm too young to understand fully on what it feels like to loose even just one of your parents......but it would be very hard for you if you lost both of them at the same time in one day" She said as she Looked at him and kissed his cheeck. he blushed as she kissed him. When they got back to the house she got dressed in the closet while Jack was sitting on her bed petting Yuki as Sakura was sleeping in her own dog bed. When Runa came out of the closet he smiled as she walked over to him and sat becide him. "So tell me about you" She said as she laid down. he told her about his life and why him and his parents watched over hers. "Why did you watch me over all these years, Jack Please tell me" She asked as she looked at him while still laying down. He looked at her and smiled. "Didn't I already tell you......My parents were like their guardian angels so I am yours" he said as he laid down next to her. "What were my parents like.....I was too young to know about them when they died" She asked. "Well your mother was very kind to others much like Anari is She had white hair like yours with green eyes and your father was strong like I am now he had black hair much like the streak you've got in your hair and had purple eyes they were both brave.........my father knew your father very well and was very sad when he heard that your parents had died but didn't know that they had a daughter.....you............I was the only one that knew that you were their daughter........father always thought that you were just some baby that always hung around them as if they addoped you or something" he explained as he looked over and saw her starring at him. he smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips. She blushed madly as he looked at her. he chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Runa....I'll always love you no matter what" "Even if we fight" She asked as he looked up at him. he looked down and smiled. "even if we fight........Which that'll never happen again cause we're gonna make a promise to never fight like we did again...ever" he said as he kissed her lips. she blushed even more. she could feel her muscles tence up but then they began to relax as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. He looked at her when they broke the kiss and gave her a nosie. She giggled and hugged him tightly. "So let's make a promise........That we'll never fight like we did ever again" He said as he sat up dragging her with him. She nodded her head in agreement. he looked at her and smiled. She got up and started to walk into her room. "It's getting late we should get to bed and it looks to me that there's anouther storm coming" He said as he looked out his window. "A...a s-storm" She said shakily. "Don't worry Runa if it does come then you can sleep with me alright" he said. "O-ok" She said as she walked into her room. When she climbed into her bed She looked at a poster of jack and yusei with their favorite monsters behind them. She smiled and tried to get some sleep. 


	11. The Dolls from Above

When Runa woke up early the next morning she heard Jack sneeze. She quietly got up and walked over tward the door connecting the two rooms. She opened the door and walked twards Jack's bed. he was sleeping but he sneezed again. she gently put her palm on his forehead. "Just as I thought.......He's sick" She said quietly to herself as she saw him starting to shiver. She pulled the covers over him to try to make him warmer. "I hope that'll work at least a little bit" She thought as she looked at him with worry. "Don't worry Runa...............I'll be alright............I'll be better in no time" he said as he opened his eyes to see her staring at him. He smiled. She turned around as she felt a blush coming. "I-I'll go find some medicine" She said as she walked out of the room. He looked at her in wonder and worry he got out of bed and walked out of the room fallowing after her. When he walked into the kitchen he saw her climbing on the counter as she opened up the top cabnet and found some medicine. His eyes widened as he saw her climbing the counter. She grabed a cold medicine but then lost her balence and began to fall. Jack rushed over to her and caught her just in time. "Are you CRAZY Runa you could've broken an arm if I weren't here to catch you" He said as he knelt down and releaced her from his grip. "naaah I climed trees and buildings all the time when I was living on the streets and I've always fallen I don't care.............I know how to take care of myself Jack" She said. he hugged her tightly. "You may not care but I DO..............And you climbed BUILDINGS" He said in surprisement. "It's alight Jack I'm a strong girl you know that I never got hurt or anything every time I fell............not that I remember ever falling.......And here I found some medicine it should make you feel better" She said as she looked at him "Runa....climbing can be VERY dangerous even for a beautiful girl like you........You could seriously get hurt very badly......you could even die if you up high enaugh" He said as he cuped her face into his hands. She smiled and gently grabed his hands with hers. "I'm alright Jack.........At least I'm not hurt right" She said as she smiled. he smiled and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again I was worried that you might've gotten hurt if I wasn't here to catch you" He said. "I'm alright don't worry...........now get back to bed and take your medicine" She said as she gently pushed him back to his room. He looked at her and smiled. "Ok ok I will...........but Runa.........You don't have to do this" He said. "Yes I do.......You've done so much for me.............now it's time for me to do something for you" She said as she looked at him and smiled. He looked at her with wide eyes then smiled. "Thank you........my Runa" He said softly. Her eyes widened as she stoped pushing him for a split second. "Hmm..........but I wander why she's acting like she knows something about being sick" He thought as he sneezed. He climbed back into bed as she gave him the medicine. She left the room as he took the medicine. "And where are you goin" He said as he looked at her. "Back to bed........I may not tell time but I can tell that it's still too early to get up" she said as she looked at him without turning around. he looked at his clock. "Your right Runa....it is still too early.........but you don't have to go back to your own bed.......becides..........I wanna talk to you" he said. "About what" She asked. "Well like how do you know what to do when someone's sick..........I mean you were only like two three years old when your parents died.......so how would you know what types of medicine to use" he asked as she walked over and sat infront of him on the bed. "well...............I used to get sick just about every other day when I'm not..and the days when I am sick I would get sick for about a week and then I would feel better the start of the new week........but then after that day I would get sick again for another week" She explained. "Wow.........I hope they weren't major illnesses" he said as he looked at her. "I don't think they were" She said. "What kind of syptoms did you have when you were sick" he asked. "Well....my head would never stop hurting, My body wouldn't stop aching, and lots of nasty stuff came out of my mouth, and I would feel woozy whenever I'd get up" she said. "Flu" he said. "What" "Flu........the syptoms for the flu are what you've described" He said as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "When was the last time you got sick" He asked. "Well just a day before you saved me......since then I haven't been sick" she replied. "We should get you some shots so that you won't get sick anymore" He said. "Sh-Shots....W-What are they....they sound scary" she asked shakily. "A shot is when the doctor sticks a needle into your sholder and squeezes a liquid inside your body that's from the tube the needle is connected to. The liquid will help what's inside you fight off any intruders that come inside your body.......when you first get a shot it's scary but don't worry I'll be right there with you when you get them" he said as he stroked her hair softly. "W-when do I n-need to get one" She asked. "Hopefully we can get you an appointment for sometime this afternoon or sometime tomarrow" He said. "What's an..........appointment" She asked. "An appointment is when you plan a doctor or dentist visit ahead of time" he explained. "What's a dientist" She asked. "A dentist is a type of doctor that cleans your teeth to make sure they're all pearly white" He said as he smiled at her. "So he brushes them for you" She asked. He laughed. "No you still have to brush your teeth everyday but what the dentist does is that they put a floride foam inside this blue styraphome that's shapes around your teeth. but sometimes they have to take x-rays of your teeth...Don't ask why cause even I don't know that" he explained. "What's an X-ray" She asked. He smiled. "An X-ray is a picture of the bones inside body......and yet for the dintist they have to take X-rays to see inside the teeth eventhough our teeth are the only bones visable to the human eye" He said. "The only bones visable to the human eye" She repeated. he noded his head yes. "I can't wait to go to the dentist" She said hapily. He smiled. "Well first we need to get you to the doctors for your shots then we'll go to the dentist when we make appointments for them alright" He said. "I ain't goin to no doctors but to the dentist I will" She said as she laid her head on his chest. "but sweety if you don't go to the doctor then you'll get very sick and you could die when your older.....maybe about as old as I am now and that's still young if you don't get your shots...........don't worry I'll be right there with you.....a healthy body is good and you don't want an unhealthy body cause if you have an unhealthy body then you'll have to take many pills a day to get it healthy again" He said as he look at her worriedly. "I'll be alright Jack don't worry bout me" She said as she looked at him and smiled. He looked at her worriedly then hugged her tightly. "I'll always worry about you even when you tell me not to" He said into her hair. "Jack...........Why do you care for me so much I mean when I was born you didn't even knew me" She asked. "Because I love you just as much as your parents did.........When I first looked into your eyes when you opened them that's when I fell in love but I didn't know it at the time" He said. She looked down and smiled slightly as she hugged him. "You should get back to bed Jack your sick remember and I've gotta take care of you" She said as she gently pushed him down making him lie down on his bed. She pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead then turned around to walk back to her room but Jack gently grabed her hand "You don't have to go back to your own room Runa" he said as he looked at her. "Oh and why not" She asked as she looked at him putting her free hand on her waist. "Look out the window" he said as he turned his head and looked at his window. She fallowed his eyes and looked at the window but as soon as she looked at it she saw a flash of light in the sky. She could feel her body starting to quiver in fear. He smiled and scooted over lifting the covers. "Get in here" he said. She jumped under the covers and into his arms as she heard a loud thunder crack in the sky. He hugged her tightly. "Let's both get some sleep I hear that Anari's leaving tomarrow and I know that you wanna say goodbye to her right" he said as he held her gently in his arms. "A-Anari's leaving us....W-Why" She asked as she looked up at him. "I'm not sure We'll have to ask her or Yusei about it tomarrow but right now let's get some sleep" He said as he stroked her hair. The feeling of him being near her felt so calming to her that she started falling asleep.

The next morning Jack woke up with Runa lying on his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair. She woke up soon after by the feeling of him stroking her hair. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. "Good morning my Runa" He said as he smiled at her. "Morning" She said tiredly as she yoaned. He laughed quietly but sweetly. "You are so adorable Runa" he said as he hugged her tightly. He sat up dragging her with him. "How are you feeling" She asked. "Alot better thanks to you" he said as he smiled. She put the back of her hand on his forehead. "Your still a little warm Jack your not leaving this bed untill your all better" She said as she looked at him. "but I'm well enaugh to take you to say goodbye to Anari" He said as he got out of bed holding her like a child. They got dressed and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. "So what sounds good for breakfast Runa you must be hungry" he asked as he looked through the cabnets. "I don't feel hungry right now You can go ahead and eat I'll eat later alright" She said as she walked into her room to feed Sakura and Yuki. Just then her stumich started to growl loudly but tried to hide it from Jack. "I figured you'd say something like that when you haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday so you must be starving" He said. "I'm fine Jack" She said. Just then he forced a red apple in her hand. "At least eat that for me alright I want you to eat at least something now come on we've gotta go find Fudo so that all three of us can say goodbye to Anari" He said as he picked her up and held her like a child. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Jack" She said quietly but sweetly. His eyes widened as he blushed slightly then he smiled and hugged her back. "And I love you my beautiful Runa" He whispered into her ear gently. She smiled as she huged him. They walked to the stables to search for Yusei but he wasn't there. "Hmm Looks like he's already gone to-" He said as he was interupted by something he saw moving accross from him really fast. "W-what was that" Asked Runa. "I dunno Runa" He said as he scaned the stables. Just then he saw it run passed him but he couldn't get a good glimps of it. "I'm not sure what that was but it was small.............Come on we'd better go and find Fudo before she leaves" he said as he gently grabed her hand and walked out of the stables. a pair of large purple and green eyes and a pair of purple eyes watched them leave. "You think they'll be back brother" the little female asked. "Yeah they'll be back along with our friend's daddy" said a little boy. He turned to face something in the shadows curled up in beetle position on small stack of hay. Jack spotted Yusei standing next to Cerena and Yugi as Runa saw Anari coming out of the house. Runa looked at Jack then snucked up behind her as she pounced on her making her loose her balence for a breif second. "ANARI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE" She said as tears formed in her eyes as she hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Runa" She said as she hugged her back. "Whare are you going" She asked. "Wherever my parents.......and the ship takes us" She said. "Quit keeping secrets from us Jack and Yusei TOLD me that you came from anouther world...............and you are my only friend that I've ever had that's my age" She said as she cried. "Runa's right Anari..............Her parents died when she was very little and she hasn't had any friends becides us ever since she became an orphan untill I took her in" Said Jack as he walked over to the young girls. "Runa's.........an orphan" Anari asked as she looked at Runa. She noded her head yes. "Well I''ll be It's Little Runa our sister's daughter don't you think so Cerena" Said Sireen as she walked out of the house. Runa ran behind Jack. "W-Who are you...And how do you know my name" She asked as she trembled with fear. "it's alright....I'm your mother's oldest sister Sireen.....your aunt...........but how did you get here in Domino City" She said sweetly. "Momma.....what do you mean.....How do you know Runa momma" Asked Anari. "She's your aunt's daughter....meaning she's your cousin Anari" Said Sireen. Everyone looked at her in surprisement. Jack looked at Runa. "Runa...........You never told me that you were Anari's cousin" he said. "That's cause I'm not I don't know who she is.........I can't be her cousin we're nothing alike" Said Runa. "You are her cousin...........You are Luna's Daughter" Said Sireen. "H-how did you know my mommy's name" Asked Runa. "like I said She is my sister............She is the second youngest of me, Cerena, hanamru, and then the youngest is Arisa" Sireen explained. "You mean...she's our neice as well as Anari" Asked Cerena. "Yes Cerena......She is Luna's daughter.........but she's not the only one she had.............She had anouther child soon after...........but she had 'him' by choice.....not by force the way Runa was born" she explained. "..............My parents have been watching over her parents since I was two and not once have I seen them with a son" Said Jack. "I know you've watched over them for a very long time.......but did you see a man and a woman grab them in any sort of way" Asked Sireen. "Well i did see a man and a woman walking up to them.....they didn't look happy to see them.....then my father covered my eyes and ears so I wasn't able to see or hear what was happening so after that no" said Jack. "What they did to Runa's parents was take them BACk to milennia and lovked them up in Luna's room for six months.........that's how both Runa and Anari was born.........was by force from our mother.....and Kreeno's father" she said sadly. "Anari and Runa were born at about the same time that's why they're the same age" Said Kreeno.

"Who are you" asked Runa. "I am your uncle.......Your father was Artimus......my brother" he said. "but....if your my father's brother and Anari's father then wouldn't that be like innermarriges" Asked Runa. "Sortof but for us Royal Millennians we can marry whoever we want even if it is within only two families" he explained. "You guys are ROYALTY.....Anari why didn't you tell us" asked Runa in surprisement. "Well.............hey your royalty too" said Anari. Jack looked down in sadness. "She's right Runa........you are a princess..........when you were born your mother called you princess of the millennian city after her and your father named you.........At first I didn't know what it ment......but now I'm starting to get it" said Jack not looking at her. "how long have you been watching over my brother's daughter" Asked kreeno. "Since the day she was born and I'll always watch over her from then on" He said. "We thank you for watching over our siblings' daughter she must be a hassle for you" said Kreeno. "Oh no not at all she hasn't been trubblesome at all.................I've grown quite fond of her since the day she and I first met" Said Jack. Kreeno smiled at him. "that's good to hear" he said. "Daddy how come we can't just take Runa with us to anouther world" said Anari. "Because she needs to stay here with Jack.............I get the feeling that.............It's like his mission to watch over her...protect her from harm's wakes...he's like her knight in shining armor and she is like the damzel or princess in distress in the stories I read to you" Said Kreeno as he looked at her. "but I want her to come with us it would be nice to have anouther kid my age to play with the little little kids like Jr." She said. "No Anari she needs to stay with Jack You'll see her again I promise" He said as he led her onto the gummi and fallowed her. "See ya soon dear older sister" Said Cerena. "bye Cere..................You can tell the others the rest of the story but we've gotta go someone's a bit impatiant" Said Sireen as she got onto the ship. "I'M NOT IMPATIANT" Said a woman from inside the ship. "There goes Neea again huh momma" Said Anari. "Yeah.......Well we'd better go Talk to you later on the screens dear sister" Said Sireen. "Later Si" said Cerena. Yugi and Cerena watched their older siblings get onto the gummi and flew off. "Well it was nice seeing them again wasn't it Cere"said Yugi. "Yes it was Yugi it was great to see our neice and finally meet our other neice" She said as she looked at Runa. "But I can't be a princess I've been living out on the streets untill Yakoto took me in and forced me to work for him in order to survive" She said. "but after I dealt with him I took you in and I'm taking much better care of you then he ever did" Said Jack as he huged her. Yugi looked at him and smiled. "Tell me Jack..........How fond are you to Runa" He asked. "Fond enaugh to love her as my own little sister" He lied. His smile grew. "I have a feeling that your more fond of her then what your telling us......I can see it in your eyes........You loved her as a little sister at first when you were watching over her........but now that she's with you you love her as something much more then that...............You love her.....As a girlfriend correct" He said. Jack looked down. "I love her more then anything and I'll do everything in my Millennian powers to protect My Runa from whatever harm comes our way" He said as he kissed her forehead. "but she's ten years younger then you Jack" Said Cerena. "In love age doesn't matter Cere I mean Yusei and Anari are deeply in love and she's ten years younger then her and she's Yusei's girlfriend" He said as he looked at her. "Hmm you got me there Yuge" She said. "Oh well Do you mind if we come back later Cerena there's something that Anari left for us in the stabbles and she says that it kinda moves" Asked Yusei. "It's fine with me Yugi is it alright with you" she said as she turned to Yugi. "Fine with me" He said. YUsei smiled then signaled Jack to fallow him. Jack looked at Runa as she noded her head then he ran off fallowing Yusei to the Stables.

When they got to the stables Yusei looked inside. "Anari said that it moves but I don't see any- What the" He said as he saw something pass by him really fast. "What was that" he said as he turned to Jack. He shruged. "I figured you might know Yusei" He said. "I'm not sure what it is....but i'm sencing that it's made from Millennian parts and............there's more then just one" Said Runa as she looked around. Just then she saw a pair of purple eyes peaking behind Rukia's stall. "Hm. What's that" She said quietly to herself as she looked at it in wonder. "Jack....put me down please.......I thought I saw something....and I wanna check it out by myself" She said. 'Are you sure" He said as he gently put her down. "I'm sure" She said as she tiptoed slowly over to Rukia's stall. "Hello....is anyone here...helloooo" She said quietly. She looked down at the hay and sees the pair of purple eyes. She bend down and held out her hand to it. "it's alright.....I won't hurt you.....Can you come out so that I can see who you are.......Do you have a name.......do you have any siblings..like a brother or a sister" she asked. "I-I have a sister.....S-She's upstairs with our friend" He said. "She looks just like sissy" He thought as he looked at Runa "Hmm.......Please come out.....my name is Runa what's your name" She said. "We have no names for we are not human like you and daddy" Said the little boy. "Daddy...." She said in wonder. "Runa what are you doing" Jack asked as he walked over to her. "He sounds like a little boy 's got a sister that's upstairs with someone else" She said as she looked at him. "That's daddy" He said. "Who's your daddy" Asked Runa. "The man standing Next to you...........Mommy" He said as he came out of the hay. he was a little doll virsion of Jack. "What in the world that doll is talking" Saod jack. "it's not just talking Jackey.....he's alive" She said. The little doll virsion of jack ran and jumped into Runa's arms as he began to cry. "Mommy we're so scared of this place with these huge animals" he said. Runa's eyes widened then smiled as he hugged him tightly. "It's alright my little one there's nothing to be scared of here see these horses are quite loving" She said as she stood up holding the Doll virsion of jack in her arms like a baby. "Can you tell me where your sister is" She asked. "Wait a minute Runa we don't know What they are How they came here Who created them and Why they were created" said Jack. just then he heard something from upstairs as something fell off the banaster. jack looked up and caught it before it hit the ground he looked closely at it and it was a little doll like virsion of Runa. then looked back up and sees something else falling. "Yusei heads up" he said. Yusei looked up and caught it before it hit the ground. he looked at it and noticed it was a doll virsion of Anari. "Anari" He said. "DADDY" She said as she hugged Yusei tightly. "uhhhh" He said. "I have a feeling that...............Anari's father Created these for us...............for yusei he made an Anari doll so that he would never forget her and for me and jack so that just in case we are ever seperated somewhere we would never forget eachother and for all three of us..............so that none of us will ever truely be apart..........but Anari's wanting us to give them all names and they can't be our names they would have to be different names" Runa said. "Like what Runa" asked Yusei. "Well I dunno she's your child and Anari wanted you to raise the doll as it she were a real child" She said. "Mommy's right Yusei" Said the little jack doll. "Hmm.....I think I'll call him.................Nate" She said. "I'm not sure what's goin on Runa i mean what are we suposed to do with these dolls if Anari wants Yusei to raise that thing as if it's his own daughter" Said jack. "Anari wants us to do the same thing with Nate and his sister.......give them names, Feed them, take them wherever we go, you know things like that" She said. "Alright my Runa whatever you say............let's see I think I'll call it...........Mitsukai cause she looks like a little angel just like you Runa...............Mitsu for short" He said. "Aww that's a sweet name for her.............and I woudn't call them it's if I were you they have feelings Jack" Said Runa calmly as she stroked Nate's hair gently. "What do you mean Runa" He asked calmly. "Well didn't you see Nate crying when he Jumped into my arms earlier.....That means they have Feelings like us" She said as she looked at him. "Your girlfriend's pretty smart for an ex-homeless child Jack you should give her credit for that" Said Yusei. "She's very smart but what do you expect she's a rare pureblood Millennian princess and we're half breads Yusei" Said Jack as he watched Runa. "Now that we've found out that Anari and Runa are princesses I feel like I should be her servent not her boyfriend" He said as he turned to Yusei then looked down at Mitsu who was sleeping in his arms. "Jack don't you dare think that...........Look I still don't bellieve that I even am a princess but if Cerena, Yugi, and their brother and sister say that I am then I guess I have to try and believe that I am but even if that is true You'll always be my boyfriend and you'll never ever be my servent....Who knows maybe there are secrets about your life that your parents never told you but that's just my guess" Said Runa as she walked over to him. "But....Runa....What do you mean by that........I don't understand" He said. "I mean that your parents probibly kept secrets from you when you were little............but that's just my guess so I'm not sure if it's true or not........but your eyes say that your parents kept secrets from you and told you very few of them" She said. "Your right.....They did keep secrets from me......But if they wre hiding more of them from me then they won't be able to say them cause mother's gone and my father's.............Come on Runa" He said as he put Mitsu on his sholder and picked up Runa as she held Nate then put Mitsu in Runa's arms as he walked out of the stables. "Where are you goin Jack" Asked Yusei as he walked out of the stables with him as he held the Anari doll in his arms. "I'm goin to see my father he should be back from his buisness trip by now" He said. "Alright but whatever you do don't tell him about you and Runa he will be furious if you told him" Said Yusei. "I won't..................but I don't care what my father says about me and Runa either He can't tell me what to do anymore remember so even if I did tell him and if he tries to take her away from me I won't let her go......Not after all we've been through together........but he does need to know that she's a Millennian just like you and me and i'm teaching her how to be a Millennian" Said Jack. "He's gonna find out sooner or later Jack" Said Yusei. "And how will he find out Yusei" Jack asked. "Well for one he'll get suspisious won't he" Said yusei. "How will; he get suspisious if I barely see him anymore" he said. "If he barely sees you anymore....That's how he grows suspicious.... have you really thought about that Jack" Said yusei. Jack pauses for a minute. "he always thought of me as a heartless person just like Kiaba ever since i was 10...........the first time I saw Runa being born even if he does get suspisious I'll just tell him that it's my duty to watch over her...to protect her from bad men like Yakoto who kidnaped her out of the streets and made her work at his resteraunt during the day and a bar at night" He said finally. "Oh... alright if you say so but if you get caught don't come running to me" Said Yusei. "Oh don't worry i won't I can handle my father myself.............Then again if i put Runa down to fight him then something might happen to her........and you know my father he doesn't like kids after he had me he stoped liking them" He said. "Why would he stop liking kids after he had you It's not like you did something bad that changed your father's mind" Said Yusei. "Cause by the time I was two I was getting to be a huge handful for him" Said jack as he looked at Runa. He kissed her forehead. "If you say so Jack" He said. "Jack....How come your father won't like me........And how come you have to keep it a secret to him that you and I are a couple.......It's like Yugi said in love age doesn't matter" Runa asked. "Normally people aren't suposed to date or go out with someone that's alot younger then you and little girls like your age isn't suposed to date untill they turn like fourteen, fifteen, or sixteen and aren't suposed to live with their boyfriends untill they're married so that's why I have to keep you a secret from my father but I will tell him a little bit like I took you in and that your Millennian like us but I'm also gonna tell him that your like a little sister to me alright" he said as he looked at her. "it's fine with me but like Yusei said he'll get suspicious and he will find out sooner or later" she said. "Who cares about that I can take care of that when the time comes" he said as he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back then hugged him with one arm. "I love you Jack" She wispered. "I love you too my Runa" he wispered back as he held her closer to him. They stoped at a large mansion that was a little larger then Jack's. Jack glared at it meanly. "Never thought I'd come back here again" He said. Just then he saw an old woman coming out from behind the mansion with long black hair wearing a blue diamond around her neck and brown eyes. 


	12. Runa's Past

The old women looked at him and smiled, but then she noticed Runa and her eyes widened. Shw walked over to them and examined Runa closely. "Hello Martha Long time no see.....What are you doing" Jack asked. "How is it that This young girl is still alive" She asked as she looked at Jack. "Martha what do you mean" He asked. "How is it that Runa's still alive......Yakoto told me that she had died along with her parents" She exclaimed. "Hey wait a minute how do you know about who she is" Asked Jack in surprisement. ".............Let's just say that I know her family Jack.....Her Aunt and uncle live here while her other aunts and uncles are back on Millennia...Except for two...........Sireen and Kreeno" She explained. "We met them just this morning but they were leaving on some giant ship and Kreeno's little sister went with them......And You must never believe on what Yakoto says he's an evil man Martha" Said Jack. "How can he be evil Jack" She asked. "Let's just say that I've been with him since a year after my parents died and......He forced me to work for him day in and day out with no rest little food and even made me work on days when I was sick...........and it wasn't just me that he forced to work but other orphans my age as well" Said Runa. "When I was old enaugh to finally get my own mansion I took her in after I beat him up........So that means that he won't ever try to force her to work for him ever again..........She's like a sister to me................And My parents and I have known her and her parents for a long time" He explained. "Yes so I've seen....and on the day she was born was the day you decided that you should be the only one to watch over her from then on which you have and I'm very proud of you Jack You've done well to watch over her for so long......once when her parents died your father stoped watching over her.........but you kept going" She said. "I kept going because I knew that father didn't know that they had Runa..........but how do you know Runa anyway" Said Jack. "I am her mother's Aunt which makes me her Great Aunt........That is how I know Young Princess Runa" She said as she looked at Runa and smiled gently. "wait.....You know that she's a princess Martha" Jack asked surprisingly. "Yes I do ta think I wouldn't know what my own great neice's heritige was..........I know everytihing about her from birth to the day her parents died" She said. "Runa....Do you believe what she's saying" Asked Jack as he looked down at her."Truthfylly.........I'm not sure why but......I do" She replied. Martha smiled as she looked at her. "Her memories are starting to return" She thought. "You say your my....Great Aunt right......Tell me....What is my family like..And I don't mean my parents.....I mean my whole famiy" Asked Runa as she looked at her. "You have four aunts and four uncles that are the same age as your parents were.....And a pair of them live here in Domino City" She began. 'We know Aunt Cerena and Uncle Yugi right" She said. "That's right And you've already met your other Aunt and Uncle......The parents of Princess Anari correct" She said. "Aunt Sireen and Uncle Kreeno Yeah we met them before they had to leave........When they looked at me they told me I was a princess and that it'd been a long time since they've seen me........that I didn't get at first but now I think I do" said Runa. "But how do you know Aunt Martha Jack" She asked as she looked up at him. "Well....She used to watch over me and Yusei when we were little kids......She's kinda like our adopted mother........or a baby sitter doesn't matter how you put it" He said as he set her down on the ground but held her close by his side. "How did you find her Jack" Martha asked as she looked at him. "Remember my family's been watching over her family untill they died....but I kept on watching over her cause father didn't know that they had Runa and in her situation someone has to watch over her and take care of her" he explained. "So I see but that still doesn't explain how you found her" Said Martha. "He saved me Aunt Martha.....from Yakoto" Said Runa. "And how did he save you" She asked. "....Let's just say that.....Yakoto's much more vial then you think he is Martha.....look I'll tell you everything later but right now I'm looking for my father do you know where he is" he said. "He's in his studies why" She asked. "I think he's hiding things from him......I could see in jack's eyes that his father was hiding lots of things from him and that he only told him very little secrets like the fact that he's half millennian" Runa began. "but we think that he's hiding more secrets then we know" Said Yusei. Martha smiled. "He is.....but he's not the only one that knows the secrets..........Jack.......Do you know how Runa found out about the secrets your father's keeping from you" She asked. Jack looked down at Runa. "She did see through your eyes yes..............but she also saw your past..........She saw through the eyes of your father while she was looking through your eyes from the past...........You see....She isn't like other Full Millennians and nither is Princess Anari...........you already know that they are rare millennians...........but you don't know just HOW rare these lovely girls are" She Explained. "What" Said Jack, Runa, and Yusei at the same time in surprisement. "Yeah sure I may have looked into his past but I don't even know HOW I did it" Said Runa. "It's one of your special abilities Runa" Said Martha. 'one of my....special abilities.......So I have more then just that one" She asked. "More then you can ever imagine dear" She said. "What other abilities does she have Martha" Asked Jack. "Well.........like Anari she also has the ability to talk to animals and hear their thoughts just by looking in their eyes and like Anari she has her parents powers as well as her own but hers has not yet awoken like Anari's has......You see.....There're powers you were born with and have already awoken early in your live....but there lots of abilities that haven't been awoken yet but I'm sure that with the help of Jack, Yusei, and their dragon's plus your own they will awaken one by one in no time" She explained. "Dragons......what do you mean by Dragons martha" Asked Jack.

"Well......I'm surprised your father hasn't told you this secret............well let's see....When a Millennian is born they each recieve a dragon...but not of their own choosing...the dragon must choose his or her master..............Jack Red Dragon Archfiend chose you because he knew how kind you can be underneath all those rough edges that stand in their way...............And Yusei Stardust Dragon chose you because of your kind heart as well...but also for the love of your friends and how much you really care and Feeling the need that you have to protect them at all costs" Martha continued. "Our dragons.....Chose us as their.....Masters" Yusei said confusingly. "Yes..........Runa too has her own dragon....but she is young.........She is only a teenaged sized Dragon........but she is only just a year old........I have been keeping her in her card locked away so that Your father couldn't ever find her and destroy the card Jack............but be careful with the Dragons......for they are just as real as all of us" She said as they all went inside and into her room. She opened up a cabnet that had a box hidden inside a book. She took the box out and handed it to Runa. "Only Runa can open the box she has the key to unlock it.....but you mustn't open it here if you do then Jack's father would find out what I've been hiding for all these years and destroy it...........as well as Runa" She said. Jack's eyes widened. "Why would my father.....want to destroy this card........and what do you mean by 'as well as Runa'" He asked as he pulled Runa close to him. "if a dragon is ever killed......then so does it's master................Millennians and Dragons are connected to eachother by a special bond..........if the master dies then so does their Dragon...........but the Dragon mustn't be very far from it's master or else it'll die but the master will live but feel the Dragon's death inside his or her own heart forever.............A dragon can be up to 1000 miles appart from his or her master......but excede that limit and the Dragon'll die" She explained. "Well then I guess we're just gonna have to make sure Runa and her dragon card don't get seperated then won't we" he said as he picked Runa up and held her like a sleeping child. " hang on tight to that box with one arm and wrap your other arm around my neck alright" He said sweetly as he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and noded her head. "Don't let me fall got it" She said. "Why would I let you go" he said as he kissed her forehead then walked outside. "Don't let your father see you got it Jack" Warned Martha. "I know" he replied. "But i still don't know why I have these abilities" Said Runa. "That you'll have to find out from Cerena and Yugi dear" She said. 'but they don't know us very well" Said Jack. "They know Yusei pretty well since he goes to school with them" She said. "Yeah I can tell them that Runa wants to know more about her family and Cerena and yugi are the only ones IN her family that are on this world......becides you Martha" Said Yusei. "We have no time for any more chit chat now go" she said as she pushed Jack out. "Yusei....before you go there's something I want to ask you............Does Jack like Runa" Asked Martha. "He loves her as if she were his little sister" Said Yusei. "I can tell that you love Anari as much more then that..........and Jack loves Runa the same way you do to Anari" She said. "how did you know about that Martha" Asked Yusei. "I know alot of things.....plus your still holding that doll Anari helped her father made as if it were a baby...........now go and protect your friend's girlfriend" She said as she pushed him. Yusei looked back at her and smiled as he noded his head then ran off after Jack and Runa. "He'll be looking for you soon.............be careful you two.....And take good care of her........I'm counting on you.....Both of you" Martha thought.

"You think he's gonna fallow us Jack" said Yusei once they were far enaugh away from Jack's father's mansion. "Oh he will alright but not right this second............knowing him it'll take him a good twenty minutes to figure out that we were there and he would first go to Martha and ask her if she's seen us lately...........I hope she tells him that we were there....but JUST you and me Yusei..............for now let's head back to my place....There's something we've gotta do there anyway" said Jack. "What do you mean 'Something you gotta do' you hardly ever have anything to do except for watching Runa" Said Yusei. 'It's not just me that he has to watch over now. We both get to watch over a puppy and a kitty I can't wait to get home and feed Sakura and Yuki They must be starving by now and I'm sure they want to play too" Said Runa happily. "Whow hold up there baby you sound a little too exited there........if you're this exited then you might wind up feeding them more chow then they will need" said Jack. "I won't Jackey" She said. He looked at her and smiled then hugged her tightly. "Whatever happens I want you to stay at the mansion......You'll be safe there untill Yusei and I return.....Everyone there may look like normal maids, cooks and butlers....but they're not...they're not robots either......They're body guards" he whispered into her ear. "No I want to stay by your side........Look I don't care what your father does to me" She whispered back. "But I do......I care about you more then anything............I've been watching over you for nine years........and I fell in love with you nine years ago..........I'm not about to loose you now do you understand me Runa" he whispterd. ".................I understand..........but I still want to be by your side no matter what" She whispered but sadly. "Run' it's far too dangerous for you I can't bear to see you getting hurt by my own father" He whispered worriedly as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine Jack like I said I can take care of myself" She said as she kissed his cheeck. He looked at her worriedly. ".........Alright.......but stay close to me alright no wondering off to where I can't see you.........You know how pretious to me you are and I don't want to loose you....Ever" He said. She smiled then gave him a peck on the lips. "You won't loose me silly........I promise I'll be right by your side and nowhere else even if he tries to pry me away from you" She said with excitement. "Oh he won't even try to pry you away......I won't let him" He said as he kissed her lips tenderly then broke it seconds later when he heard his father's voice coming Nearer. He put her down and gently got infront of her and Yusei also got infront of her next to Jack as she held the box close to her heart. His father came out of the trees a minute later. "Jack.....Who is that young girl with you and why does she have my box" he said vitiously. "YOUR BOX.......this isn't YOUR box......nither is what's inside it...That box belongs to Runa and what's inside it also belongs to her" He said angerly. "Runa....is THAT the girl's name is.......Why does that name sound so familier" he said. "Oh I dunno maybe it was the name of the baby that Artimus and Luna were holding..........She's a Millennian Father....Like me only she is a rare pure blood.......She's the baby that you always saw when we were still watching over her parents" he said. "parents....Please she looks like the boy's little sister" His father said. "no father.....Runa IS Luna and Artimus's Daughter........the one YOU thought that died along with them....but you were wrong" Said Jack.

"Wrong me as if I'm never wrong" Said his father. "You've always been wrong father.......You told me lies....Kept secrets from me.......I want to know who I REALLY AM father............You maynot be Millennian like mother was.....but you of all people should know who I really am" He said. "...You are a prince.....and yet you're half Millennian...your royalty side came from your mother.......but you were raised as a normal human boy........by the time you are Twenty you will go into a series of phases.....like a second puberty if you will but it won't last long......only a week...everyone goes though the phases differently depending on who.....or what they are" his father explained. "So......I'll be a monster" He asked. "Something like that" Said his father. "I think I've heard about these phases" Said Runa. Jack looked at her. "My father's oldest brother went though it once....it changed his outer appearence but no matter what he looked like on the outside he was still him on the inside............what I'm trying to say is No matter how jack looks like on the outside he'll always be jack on the inside no matter what" She said unexpectedly. "she knows too much for a girl her age Jack" His father said. "Trust me we're just as surprised as you are" Jack said. "Did you teach her to say that Jack" He said. "OF CORSE NOT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THESE PHASES UNTILL YOU TOLD US" Yelled Jack as he covered Runa's ears. "Then you should teach her to keep her mouth shut She knows far too much for a normal girl should know" Said his father. "That's what makes her so special.............She's a rare Millennian father....She knows things that some others don't........like how she found out that you were keeping secrets from me just by looking into my eyes is how she found that out....She can look into yours to see if your telling the truth or if what you're saying is all a lie" Jack exclaimed. Runa loked down at the box as it began to glow. She looked at Yusei's deck and Jack's deck and saw that Red Dragon Archfiend's card and Stardust Dragon's card was glowing. She looked back down at the box and opened it with a small key that she had around her neck that was hidden under her shirt. the key worked as the box opened and a card flew out of it and floated down into Runa's right hand. "That........................That card.......It's........Waterstorm the Dragon Princess......but why....that card is suposed to be mine" He said. "Your WRONG father......That card belongs to Runa.....The dragon has chosen her just as Archfiend has chosen me as with Stardust to Yusei" Said Jack. "I get it now.....Archfiend and Stardust were glowing because Waterstorm has chosen a master so they were congradulating her...Eventhough she's still just a baby dragon" She said. "Your mother had that card........but when she died I saw martha with her and Artimus.......She gave the box to her....told her that no one but the child should get their hands on it.....So she hid it from me for all these years....and I thought it was burned in a fire" Said Jack's father. "I ment to give it to Jack before he moved out....but I never had the chance to give it to him when you weren't around" Said Martha as she came out from a bush. 'But why would you give it to him" Asked his father. "Because I knew that even after Runa's parents had died He was still watching over her" She said. "but....how do you know about this girl martha" He asked. "I am her mother's Aunt....you could say that I've known her since the day she was born" She replied. His eyes widened. "Martha....Why didn't you tell me this" He asked. "Your not the only one that keeps sectrets Mr. Atlas" She said. "You dare to keep secrets from me old woman" Said the father angerly as he walked over to Martha. Yusei ran over to them and got infront of her. "Out of my way boy" he said. but Yusei wouldn't move. "I won't let you hurt her" He said.

"Alright I guess if you won't move then I'll just have to make you" Said Atlas as he picked Yusei up by his shirt. He was about to Punch him in the face but he hisitated. "What Why are you hisitating don't you WANT to hurt me for protecting Martha" He said. "....There's a girl on your mind that's just like this girl.......but right now she's far away from you......and she is somehow connected to this girl" he said as he looked into his eyes. Yusei's eyes widened. "Maybe.....but maybe not" he said. "Don't play dumb with me boy" Said the father as he picked him up higher into the air. "STOP IT" yelled Runa from behind Jack. "Why do you hate us children so much Mr. Atlas" She said. Everyone looked at her. "Runa don't drag his attention to you" Jack said as he picked her up and held her like a child. "Ever since Jack turned ten he was getting to be rather rebelious....Not wanting to do as I say like when I asked him to watch over your mother and father while I went to go get some food he said: 'I'll only watch over the baby from now on'....it's like he only wanted to watch over only that baby that Luna Always held....but why would she care about that baby She acted like she was it's mother when it was old enaugh to be their baby sister" he exclaimed. "That baby was Runa father and Luna and Artimus WERE her parents...........but when they died YOU simply stoped watching over the baby that was with them.......ever since she turned five she had been working at Yakoto's resteraunt during the day.....and at his bar at night......and you don't wanna know what Yakoto did to her and made her do at the bar" Said Jack as he held her tightly in his arms. "You've been watching over that baby ever since her parents died but Wh-" His father began to say before he was interupted. "Because SOMEONE had to...and it wasn't gonna be you so I was the only one that could..............plus I was the ONLY one that knew who that baby was and who her parents were unlike YOU" said Jack as he looked at him then looked down at Runa and played with a few strants of her hair. his father just stood there wide eyed staring at his son. "Eversince I've been watching over her She's been like a little sister to me.........but the she would always stare at someone in the distance....She would always stare at me....with her beautiful eyes....but she stoped staring at me the day her parents died" He said. "You......like her....don't you" Said his father. "Like I said She's like a little sister to me....And I love her just the way she is....So I won't let you take her away from me" he lied as he kissed Runa's forehead. His father smiled. "I'm glad you care about this girl so deeply........Whoda thought that the baby was her this whole time and to think she was Luna's daughter" He said. "Not just Luna's....but Artimus's as well can't you tell the resemblance between the two and her" he said. "Yes I can.....her eyes are the same colors as Luna's and Artimus's put togehter......And she has her father's nose......but her mother's gentle smile" he said. Runa smiled then she yoaned. Jack smiled as he smirked. "I'd better put her to bed it's getting late" he said as she laid her head on his sholder. "I may hate kids........but this one makes me feel.....different" He said. "Are you saying that you are beginning to LIKE HER" Jack teased. "she's alright......but this is a huge responcibility for you Jack Are you sure you're up for it" he asked. "father I've been taking care of her for a week without any problems....well ok maybe one tiny argument but that's worked out now..and I've been watching over her eversince the day she was born right so I can handle it" He said. his father smiled and walked away. "Let's go home Martha.....you have alot of explaining to do about this child on the way back" He said as they disappeared into the trees. Yusei looked at Runa who was now fast asleep in Jack's arms. "She's cute when she's asleep right Jack" He said as he saw Jack looking at her. "No......She's beautiful when she's asleep" He said as he kissed her cheeck. Yusei smiled. "I'd better get goin Mom's probibly worried about me See ya tomarrow Jack" He said as he walked off. "Later Yusei" He said as he looked at him. He headed inside the mansion, went into her room, put her in her night gown, and put her to bed. "Good night my Runa.....Sweet dreams" He wispered as he kissed her cheeck once more then headed into his room and went to sleep.

The next morning Jack woke up to the sound of birds cherping but then he noticed Runa sleeping next to him tears streaming down her face. He wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "She must've had a bad dream last night" He thought as he sat up then put her on his lap with the covers over her as he looked out the window and saw that it didn't rain the night before. He looked back down at Runa and noticed that she was waking up. "What's wrong baby" he asked softly as he wiped her tears away. She looked up at him. "nothing....Just a bad dream I had" she said as she laid her head in his chest. "Wanna talk about it" He asked. She told him about her bad dream. His eyes wiened as he listened. "The Dark Signers captured me and locked me up......you came to rescue me but you lost the duel aguinced Kalin.....and do you became a dark signer yourself loosing the signer mark you had before..........but the signer mark you had didn't disappear.....it somehow managed to appear on me combining with my own signer mark........but here's the thing............I don't have a signer mark............but the one in my dream the one that I had was blue not red like yours but when your signer mark combinded with mine it was a pruple light...............but I'm not sure how I know about all this signer stuff and saving the world" She exclaimed. "Maybe you saw more of my past then you wanted to see" He said as he held her close to him hugging her tightly. "No it's not that.....I think I might've seen.....the future" She said. His eyes widened. He smiled. "That's one of the abilities a pure Millennian can do" He said as he kissed her forehead. "but what I don't get is in the dream I was a signer like you and Yusei.....but in real life I'm not a signer" She said. "Maybe you are you just haven't met any other signers like yourself yet" He said as he stroked her hair. "I dunno maybe....but if I am then I'll have to be a different signer cause the glow the mark made was blue not red" She said. "That is unusual............maybe you could be a different kind of signer......but that's just my opinion" he said. "I could be" she said as she smiled. That afternoon Runa was in her room playing with Sakura while Yuki was sleeping on her bed. Jack was in the kitchen making lunch. he peaked in and seen Runa trying to teach Sakura some tricks but she wouldn't listen to her. "Sakura please sit for me" she begged. Sakura finally sat, but only for a moment. Jack smiled as he walked in. "You have to say the command calmly" He said. "I've tried but she just won't listen" She said. "Hmm......let me try" he said as he bint down. Sakura ran to him. "Sakura......Sakura.....Sit" He said calmly as he gently pushed her backside down making her sit. "See you have to show her what sit is when you teach her the command like this but you have to be gentle with her when you show her" He said. "Ohhhh I get it now Okay I will" she said as he hugged him. he hugged her back as he smiled. "You look beautiful today my Runa" He said as he kissed her forehead. she looked at him and gave him a small peck on the lips which made him blush slightly. "You don't look so bad yourself Jackey" She said. "half bad I look pretty handsome to you" he teased as he tickled her. She laughed. "Alright alright.....your handsome" She said as she kissed him. "And you know it" He said sweetly. She smiled and looked at Sakuta who had jumped onto her lap. "Looks like Sakura wants to learn those tricks again" he said as he got up. "Lunch is almost ready then after lunch we can go to the stables if you want" He said. "Can we take Nura and Kurt with us too pleeeeeeease" she asked as she batted her eyes. "Of corse wherever we go they go remember that's what Anari said" He said as he kissed her once more. "you look beautiful when you bat those pretty eyes of yours" He said sweetly. She smiled. "I try to be" She said. "Just don't try too hard.......You're beautiful the way you are" He said as he smiled and left the room. She smiled back then continued to teach Sakura the 'sit' command. An hour later Jack, Runa, and the dolls went to the stables. when they got there Yusei, Cerena, and Yugi were having a race to see which horse rider was better. Yusei got onto a grey horse, Cerena got into Rukia, and Yugi got onto Byakuya. "Alright first one to circle around the school four times and back to the stables first wins" said Yusei. "You're on" said Yugi and Cerena at the same time. "Ready..........Set........G-" "GO" Yelled Runa which made Yusei, Cerena, and Yugi jump slightly then stormed off. She smiled. "Wow.....Aunt Cerena sure is good....and so is Uncle Yugi and Yusei" She said. "Yusei learned from his mother.......And today I am going to teach you" Said Jack as he picked her up and walked into the stabbles. He put her on a brown horse then tied a rope on the side of the horse's reins then pulled her out of the stables and into the training ring. "I'll start off slow allowing her to walk then over time if you want to go faster just gently tap on her sides with your heals" He said. "Alright" She said shakly. "It'll be ok trust me......if you fall then I'll catch you....I promise" He said gently as he smiled. She smiled back. That evening after her horse riding training he baught her some Ice cream. "Man girl I've never seen someone learn as fast as you.............except for Anari...but you learn faster then her even" Jack said as he licked his Ice cream. "I'm not sure why one like me can learn fast" She said as she looked down in sadness. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing honey it's just unusual that's all don't be so glum" he said as he wraped his arm around her. She laid her head on his side and smiled slightly then licked her vanilla ice cream. "can you teach me how to use a Mind barrier" She asked. "You have to consentrate really hard in order for you to make a mind barrier but i'm sure we can pull it off...........but we only have a year left for you to learn it" He said. "Yeah.......I maynot know when my birthday is but...........I know that I'm nine already" She said sadly. "Your birthday is tomarrow so your still eight" He said. "my birthday's romarrow??" She asked. "Yesh....and how do I know that.....well..........Cause I watched over you remember" he said as he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Yeah I remember someone looking at me when I was two......it was you wasn't it" she said. "You know it.........we should get back home it's getting dark............and I don't want you to get hurt" He replied as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. They headed back to the house and got ready for bed after they had finished their ice cereams along the way. Their doors was shut but not the connecting door. The connecting door was cracked. jack peeked in to see if Runa was ready for bed. She was putting on her night gown. "I see you Jackey" she said as she smiled. He walked into the room and sat down on her bed next to her. You look pretty in that gown sweety....ever tried modeling school" he teased. "yeah right why would i want to be a model" She said. "Then what do you want to be when you grow up" he asked. "i dunno Some kind of a D-wheel maker" she replied. his eyes widened. 'A D-Wheel maker....why do you want to be one of those" he asked. "cause they look really cool and i wanna make one for myself someday" she said. He smiled and hugged her tightly and kissed her lips passionately. 


	13. Revieling Hidden Talents

Early the next morning Runa tossed and turned in her sleep as she began to sweat. She was having a nightmare. But as she was having the nightmare a white glow emerged from her back as a pair of sparkling white angel wings slowly came out of it. One of them looped over her body as the other hung to the ground. In the room next door Jack woke up. he looked over at the clock as it read three thirty-five A.M. "I'm not sure why but...I have a very bad feeling that...something's wrong with Runa" he said very quietly to himself. he looked over at the door connecting the two rooms which was cracked as he saw the white glow beginning to fade. he got out of bed and went over to the door and he peaked in. he noticed that Runa was tossing and turning. he walked into her room and walked over to her "Runa...is everything alright" He asked quietly. When he noticed her wings his eyes widened. "L-leave me...Alone" She murmered to herself as she tossed and turned. "Leave me alone ya big scary monster" She murmered again. Jack ran over to her and gently shook her. "Runa...Runa wake up you're having a nightmare" he said as he gently shook her. She shockfully woke up as sweat driped from her face. "Run' What happened" he asked. "I...It's nothing...go back to sleep" She said. "if it was nothing then why were you tossing, turning and mumbling to yourself" He said as he hugged her tightly as he wiped the sweat off her face. "I-I was talking in my sleep" she said as she blushed in embarassment. "You were saying things like 'leave me alone' and 'big scary monster'...Wanna tell me about it" He said. "I was alone in a large cell...and yet...I wasn't alone...you were with me...The bars oened up leading me to an arena where we were forced out...Your signer mark glew and as did mine but the monster we were facing was an...Earthbound" She said. his eyes widened as he listened. "What happened next" he asked. "We had to fight it of corse...You lost but I had to keep going...So I summoned a card called 'Waterstorm the Dragon Princess' that's what I called her at least but that's not her full name...but she lost to the Earthbound and so now it was coming after me...it was going to attack me but you came infront of me and it got you instead...but it was attacking again and this time it still failed...I'm not sure what happened but...these white wings appeared on my back and created a shield around you and me...but that's where it stoped...I woke up after that" She explained. His eyes widened then hugged her tightly as she began to cry. Her new wings wraped around both of them. "Runa...the wings...they're real...Runa do you know what that means" "I don't have wings it was only in my dreams" "no no you do have wings...look" He said as he gently pulled her away from him and showed her her wings. Her eyes widened. "Do you know what this means Run'" He said. she noded her head no. "it means that you're finally getting your Millennian powers...And on your nineth birthday too...And hey...Whatever happened in that dream...it won't come true not while I'm around...cause I have to protect my princess and make sure that nothing ever happens to her" He said as he smiled then hugged her tightly. He kissed her lips passionately. "And I'll do anything to protect my princess no matter what" He said when he broke the kiss. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "We should get back to sleep it's far too early to get up now" He said as he laid her down. "but what if I have the dream again" she asked. "Don't worry you won't...cause I'm staying right here with you" He said. He laid down next to her then kissed her forehead. She wraped her arms around his neck as her wings wraped around his bare chest and his arms wraped around her waist. "I love you my little Runa...And I'll always love you no matter what" He said quietly as he huged her tightly. "I love you too Jackey" She said as she hugged him back.

The next morning he woke up with Runa laying ontop of him still sleeping. he looked at her and smiled and hugged her. She woke up a little after he did. she looked at him and smiled then kissed his nose. "Morning sleepy head did you sleep well" He asked as he sat up and kissed her lips passionately. She noded her head. "What about you" She asked. He noded his head this time. "So what do you want to do today" He asked. "Well I wanna find out what's going on with me and why I have these wings" She said as she looked at them. "they're beautiful wings...You now have the ability to fly just like Rukia and Byakuya" he said. "I know but...Someday I'll be able to fly without them...right" She asked as she looked at him. "How'd you know" he said as he hugged her tightly. "I dunno...It's just something someone told me while I was asleep" She said. "Who" he asked. "I dunno...but it was a girl's voice...but it sounded more mature then mine was" she said. "Your mother...that's what I think at least" He said. "You think so" she asked as she looked at him. "That's my guess at least" He said as he hugged her tightly. She smiled as she cuddled her head into his chest. She giggled lovingly but softly. "Do you think I'll get all of my hidden powers released in time" she asked softly. "What do you mean by 'in time'...And yeah with the proper training from a teacher that's also your boyfriend" He said. She looked at him. "The girl told me something while I was asleep" She said. "What was it" He asked. "That by the time I turn sixteen a battle will begin that only Millennians can fight whole, half, or part Millennian can join in on the fight but they have to be strong...and not just muscle strong but also strong hearted" She explained. "Very interesting I may say...Who knew that my little Runa would become a worrior when she's all grown up" He said as he hugged her tightly. "Come on I'm not a worrior" She said. "not yet you're not...You see...Millennia...had alot of wars years ago but they didn't stop till your mother was born or so my father says...They say that her father did experaments on alot of people her and her four sisters and some of my own family members being some of the many people which made them have these abilities...That's why we have these special abilities It's so that we can fight in the wars to come...And to protect the ones we love most...I think the King of North Millennia knew about this battle that you dreamt about" Jack explained. "Really...how" She asked confusingly. "That we donot know yet but what your grandmother thinks it's that He might've had the ability to see into the future" He explained. "Who knows maybe he did and that ability passed down from momma then to me...or maybe it skipped momma and just went to me" She said. "That we may never know" He said as he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "What about you Aren't you going to be in the battle too" She asked. "Who knows I might be...it depends on your dreams to come" He replied. She looked at him and smiled lightly. "I hope you are but on the winning side" She said. "I'll be on whatever side you're on so that I can protect you from those nasty dark signers" He said. "I hope so Jackey" she said as she cuddled her face in his chest gently. he looked down at her and smiled as he hugged her tightly. "I'll always be by your side no matter what" He said. When they got dressed they took Sakura out for a walk to the stables. there they saw cerena, Yugi, and Yusei having a race with their horses. "What are they doing here Jack" She asked. "I dunno I guess they wanted to get to know the horses better" He said as he walked over to Yusei, Cerena, and Yugi. "Hey Jack what's up how's the wether down there" Asked Yusei as he saw them approach them. "nothing much and the wether's about 70 degreese feirenheight how's the wether up there" asked Jack. "About 75 degreese with ten mile per hour winds to the North" Yusei said as they both laughed. Runa looked up at then comfusingly. "I don't get it how can Yusei's wether be five degrees warmer then Jack's wether" Yusei chuckled as Jack smirked.

He picked her up and held her like a child "We're just kidding around Run' having a little fun" He said as he hugged her. Just then he saw Yugi and Cerena walk tward them on their horses. "it's nice to finally meet you properly Jack Atlas Yusei's told us all about you and how you've been taking care of our neice, Runa" Said Cerena as she dismounted off of Rukia. "It's nice to finally meet you too miss. 'Queen of Games'" he said as they shook hands. he shooked Yugi's hand afterwords. "And it's nice to finally and personally meet the 'King of Games' Might I say the Duel between you and Pegusas at Duelist Kingdom was magnificent" Said Jack. Runa giggled slightly. 'never seen you this polite before Jackeylegs what's the deal" she asked. "Runa respect your siblings these are your aunt and uncle Cerena and Yugi aslo known as the 'King and Queen of Games' they're both equally skilled in duel monsters" Jack explained. "What's Duel Monsters" She asked. "it's a card game...You see this card...this is a Duel Monster's card" he explained as he held up his Red Dragon Archfiend monster card. "This one is obviously called a monster card...this one's a trap card and this one's a spell or a magic card" he explained as he held up a Change of Heart Trap card then a Monster Reborn magic card. "So these are the cards you use to duel right" She asked. "That's right...most everyone in Dimono City are duelists" He said. "Can you Teach me please Jack...A-after my Millennian studies that is" she begged then looked off to the side as she blushed slightly. "of corse becides you need to put that new Dragon card to good use anyways" He said. "Oh alri- hey wait a minute what's 'that' suposed to mean" She said as she looked at him. He laughed lovingly as he hugged her tightly as he held her. "Do you see why I love this girl so I just LOVE getting her all worked up it should help her get ready for the training I can give her" He said. but then he looked down in sadness. "but Since I'm only half Millennian I can't teach her everything...So I'm asking you Miss. Dawn and Mr. Motou to help me teach her the ways of a Millennian" He asked as he bowed. Cerena and Yugi looked at eachother then back at Jack. "How can we ever say no since we're the only purebreds here how can we say no" said Cerena. "Thank you Miss. Dawn" He said. "Oh please just call me Cerena and just call Yugi Yugi We hate those formal names that's our grandparents's names" She said. "right now I am currently working with her on making a Mind barrier...She's done really well on it and she has past the first few lessons, once she's done with that I'm gonna teach her how to fly with her wings but that's when I'll need your help miss- er I mean Cerena Yusei told me that you still have wings of your own and haven't learned how to fly without them yet...I don't have my wings anymore so I need your help to teach her how to fly" Jack asked. "I would be honored to teach Runa how to fly...but once when her wings have disappeared you should teach her how to fly without them" Said Cerena. "And that is what I will do Cerena" He said. She smiled. "Good" she said. After when Jack, Yusei and Runa left Cerena and Yugi headed back inside the gameshop. They looked around as they watched what was left of the White tigers and wolf pups running around playing. (They sent most of them to Millennia Look at one of my Unknown Keybearers Chapters but I forgot which one exactly it was sorry) "Careful guys don't brake anything" Said Cerena. "Yes Princess" They all said at the same time. "I wonder what Anari and the others are doing" She said. "Probibly on a world that changes their clothes...hey maybe they're whole state of being" said Yugi as he kissed her cheeck. She smiled. "Maybe but we'll just have to find out when they Contact us" She said as she held up a broach just like what Anari had. "How did you get one of those" He asked. "Kreeno made one for me and all my other sisters" She said. "My brother always the one to tinker with things trying to invent new technology" he said as he hugged her tightly. "But he's good at it Just like you are with dueling...I Mean they don't call you 'King of Games' for nothing do they" She said. "She's got a point there Yuge" Yami said. "Even Yami knows I'm right Yugi" She said. "Alright alright you're right...man I still can't get over the fact that you can actually See Yami" He said as he looked at her. "What and you can't see me" Nami said. They both came out of the Mellennium items. "Well I can see you too Nami it's just that I thought that only I'm able to see Yami and Cerena is only able to see you" He said. "Remember what I said on the island Yugi...Cerena can see me cause she has Nami within her Millennium Tiara and you can see Nami because you have me within your puzzle" He explained. "I know that but that still doesn't answer the fact that we can still see eachother's spirits" he said. "It's the bond that the tiara and the puzzle have...they were made by different people yes but the princess and pharoh that wore them 5,000 years ago were best friends eventhough they lived on different sides of Egypt" Nami explained. "Meaning you and Yami right" Asked Cerena. She noded her head yes. "Yami and I communicated through those items all the time when we first became friends, Telling eachother stories making jokes" She said. "And cheering one up when their down" Yami finished as he gave Nami a gentle noogie. she giggled. "you two make such a cute couple but why didn't you guys just go through your arranged marrage" Cerena asked. "because we knew about you two how you would end the arranged marrages for good" Said Nami. "but still you guys still coulda got married I mean even if you guys did get married there would be a time where both our familes would be split up again untill we came along" Said Yugi as he held Cerena's hand. "hmm...that makes sence I guess...I never actually thought about that" Said Yami. "Ya see...You guys were destined to be with eachother just like Yugi and I are" Said Cerena. Nami looked off to the side hiding her face from the others as she felt a blush. "No...We weren't" She said. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at her in shock She disappeared back into Cerena's Millennium tiara. "What's up with her" Cerena asked. Yami looked off to the side in sadness. "It's my fault she acts like that...whenever someone says something about us not getting married she would always say that same thing...To make a long story short I lied to her...telling her that I didn't like her like that...when I actually did...But I didn't know what I was saying that was 5,000 years ago" He said.

"Yami no matter what decade or centery it was lying is wrong...Why would you lie to her about something like that...it may have been important to her, You're important to her...here's a saying my grandfather told me and my sisters...'friends can't be friends anymore when one lies to the other more then once'" Said Cerena. "I only lied to her that one time though...I did like her back then but ever SINCE then I've been liking her more and more untill...it became something much more then that" Yami said. "So now you don't JUST like her...but you love her" Yugi said. Yami nodded his head. "She was the closest out of all the friends I've had...and she still is" He said. "Then go talk to her...and appolagize for lying to her" Yugi said. Yami looked down. "Yeah...I yugi, cerena" he said just before he went into the maze of both millennium items. When he came accross Nami's room door he opened it. "Nami...You ok" he asked softly. "go away Yami I don't wanna talk to you right now" her voice was heard from the closet. he walked over to the closet and opened the doors. "Nami you'll have to talk to me about it sooner or later so why not just get it over with now...I have some things I wanna say anyway" He said as he looked at her then looked off to the side. "just save it Yami...I don't wanna hear them...They're not true I know it" She said. "Look would you QUIT saying things like that You don't know if they're true or not...They ARE true Nami...And I know they're true" he explained. "If they're true then why do you cover them with lies" He said as she looked at him angerly. "Nami that was a simple mistake I'm sorry...I didn't know what I was thinking back then...You asked that question so suddenly that I didn't know exactly what to say...I knew what I wanted to say but didn't find the currage to say it in the right words...but instead of saying the right words I said the wrong words...words that I never wanted to say" he said as he looked down. once when he looked back at her he saw a scorpion with its tail above his head ready to strike it's point into her neck sitting on the wall becide her. His eyes widened. "what's wrong with you Yami" She said still angurly. "Nami...Step away from the wall slowly and grab my hand" He said as he held out his hand for hers still looking at the scorpion. "Why should I" She said as she glared at him. "Whatever you do don't turn your head to find out why...if you do then it'll hurt you very badly so just grab my hand and step away before it hurts you" He said."before what hurts me" She said as she started to turn her head to where he was looking at untill he quickly pulled her away from the wall and held her close to his chest tightly as the scorpion stuck it's tail in the wall where her neck was just at. "or else that would've hurt you" He said as he looked at her. She looked at the scorpion. "How did it get into the maze" She asked. "Who knows...come on we'd better get outta here before it plots its revenge on me for saving its victim's life" He said as he led her outside her room. he shut the door behind him. "I'll have to get it outta there later but for right now...There's something I have to tell you" He said as he looked at her but then looked down and off to the side. "...You can tell me while we're walking I wanna get as far away from that thing as possible" She said as she looked at him. "First of all I'm sorry I lied to you that day" He said as they began walking. "What do you mean lied I don't think you lied...did you" She asked. "I did...the day you asked me if I liked you the way you liked me...my answer...was a lie...I did liked you...but now...ever since then...the fact that I liked you grew and grew...untill finally...it became something more...Why do you think I always comferted you even when Yugi and Cerena were on that island...Who cured you when you were sick in bed with the flu for two weeks" He said as he looked at her. "You" She said. "Right...I was always here for you back then...and I'll always be here for you now...I did all those things for you because I care about you...I care about you more then you'll ever know...And this is all true...it's all coming from the heart itself" He said as he stoped infront of her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Look what I'm trying to say is that I...I love you Nami...more then anything...but I can't be with you unless if you still like me as much as you did that day 5,000 years ago or Much mo-" He said just before she kissed him. "Who says I didn't spikey" She said when she broke the kiss. She looked down. "And I love you too" She said Shyly realizing what she had just done. He looked at her and smiled then he gently grabed her hand and kissed her palm. Then intertwined her fingers in his. Then he grabed her other hand and intertwined her fingers with his. But then he saw her looking down. "What's wrong" He asked. "What was it about me that you fell in love with" She asked not looking up at hum. "Well you're beautiful smile's one thing, Your eyes, your voice...Everything about you I fell in love with" He said. "But there were alot of other girls for you...other princesses...I'm no princess just a servent girl" She said. "I chose only one princess and that's you...Your mother is a queen which makes you a princess...I didn't like how she treated you though that's why you think you're not a princess...but you are" He explained as they continued to walk this time hand in hand. "It's about time they became a couple" Said Cerena as she closed her eyes seeing Them walking hand in hand. "I saw everything and I'm glad he took her away from that scorpion" "Scorpion...how'd that get into the maze we never went to Egypt or anyplace that even HAS scorpions" Said Yugi. "That even they don't know but I wonder why she thinks she's a servant girl" She said. "maybe she was treated the same way your father treated you and your sisters" He said as he wraped his arm around her. "I hope not then she would've been in deep trubble if one of her parents were as bad as my father" She said as she looked at him. he kissed her lips passionately. "If he ever tries to pull the same move on us as he did to Sireen and Kreeno I won't let him" He said when they broke the kiss. She smiled and hugged him. "I love you Yugi" She said. "I love you too Cere" He replied as he hugged her back.

Meanwhile at Jack's place Runa was in her room playing with Yuki and Sakura. She giggled as she was playing with Sakura's tail and she was spinning round in circles as she tried to catch it. "hey you taught her a trick" he said as he walked into the room with a small package in his hand. "What's a trick" She asked. "A trick is a move you can teach to a dog when it's still just a puppy like Sakura still is...if you teach her enaugh tricks then by the time she gets to be two or three you can take her to what is called a Dog Show" He said as he knelt down becide her. Yuki walked over to him and rubbed aguince him as she purred. He stroked her back. "Hey a baught you something" He said. "Jackey you didn't have to y'know" "I had to cause today's your birthday" he said as he handed her the package. She opened it. "DUEL MONSTER CARDS" She said in surprisement. "Oh thank you Jack I LOVE THEM" She said as she glomped on him making him fall backwards with her on top of him. "It'll take some time to learn how to be a good duelist so I thought why not teach you now while you're still learning the millennian ways" he said. She smiled and kissed his cheeck. "Thanks Jack...I love you" she said as she hugged him. "And I love you My little Runa" He said as he hugged her back. "Oh and Runa...Happy Birthday" He said. She smiled. "this is the first birthday that I've had that I can actually spend it with someone" She said. "And from now on every birthday you'll ever have you'll spend them with me and the others" he said. "I just wish Anari was here to spend it with us too" She said. "OH that reminds me" He said as he sat up. "Yusei gave me somthing that belongs to you that Anari gave him...but I had to PROMISE him not to give it to you untill your birthday" He said as he got up. He walked over to the closet and pulled a drawr. There lied a small silver box with yellow lighning bults everywhere with a gold ribbon with blue poka dots on it tied to the box. he gave it to her. "No one knows what's inside not even Yusei" He said as he watched her carefully unwraped it. When she looked inside it she saw a note and a star shaped pendant with a purple heart shaped jewel in the middle. She braught them out. She gently laid it on the floor between them and she opened the letter. She tried reading it but the words were too hard for her to read. "Jack I can't read the letter" She said as she handed it to him. He began to read the letter. "It says 'Happy birthday Runa with best wishes from your cousin Anari'" He teased. "Jack I know there was more then that on it it's a long letter" She said as she crossed her arms. "your right I'm kidding" He said as he pulled her to him making her sit on his lap. "it TRUELY says 'Happy birthday Runa. What I have given you is something special that I helped daddy make and it ONLY works with you and Waterstorm. if you look closely at her card you'll notice that she's waring the same pendant around her neck. That gives all our dragons the ability to communicate with us and with eachother. but yours also has another ability. It's the same as mine which is the ability to protect yourself when Jack isn't around. it'll helo you with the war to come. Don't worry I'll be there as well and i'll be on your side along with Yusei and Jack. but hope your birthday goes well today and I'll communicate with you tonight. When the Purple heart blinks it means either me or someone else you'll know wants to speak with you. See ya soon. your cousin Anari' Hmm...That's a little confusing but it sounds interesting" He said as he read the letter. "so this can protect me as well as help me communicate with my cards as well as your cards Jack...coooooool" She said. He looked at her then laughed then hugged her. "I love you my princess" He said as he hugged her. She looked up at him and smiled showing her teeth. "Don't you ALWAYS love me" She said. "I'll always love my princess Runa till the end of time" he said as he kissed her lips tenderly. 


	14. Yusei's Departure

In the middle of the night Yusei woke up. "I have a bad feeling that something's gonna happen to Anari" He thought. He looked over at Riana who was wide awake and looking at him worriedly. "You have the same feeling to huh...that something bad is gonna happen to her" He said as he held her in his arms. She noded her head as she began to cry. "I wanna find Mommy and see if she's alright." She said. "Don't worry...we will..." he said. "But how daddy she's heading to a new world right about now" She asked. "Don't worry about it...leave everything to daddy ok" he said as he smiled at her then kissed her forehead. "Now go back to sleep we'll start first thing tomarrow morning" He said as he laid back down dragging her with him. She smiled. "Night daddy" She said. "Night my little one" He said as he smiled. The next morning Yusei and Riana headed to the stables to feed the horses. Just then they saw Jack and Runa Walking tward them with Nate and Mitsu with them. "Hey Yusei what's up" Jack asked. "Riana and I woke up in the middle of the night...We felt as if something bad is gonna happen to Anari...We aren't sure yet...but I've thought of a plan to see and to make sure she's alright" He said. 'How are you gonna do that She's on a different world and you have no means of transportation to get to whatever world she's on plus you don't know WHAT world she's on" Said Jack. "I bet I think I can track her down since she is my cousin" Said Runa. "How" Yusei asked. "My broach" She said as she held it up. "So that's what was inside that box she told me to give to you" He said. "YUP She said what whenever this purple heart thing blinks it means that either her or someone I know wants to talk to me but I just figured out how to use it for me to call them" She said. "That's great Runa" He said somewhat exitedly. "Why is it that you always seem to surprise me everyday baby" Said Jack as he wraped his arms around her kissing her tenderly. Yusei smiled at them. "Like i said before jackeylegs 'I'm just mesterious like that'" She said when they broke the kiss. Yusei laughed. "'Jackeylegs' that's a great nickname for you Jack it really suits you" He said as he continued to laughed. "So what I'm sure your pretious Anari gave you a nickname too didn't she. "Yeah She calls him Yuyuz" Riana said. They both Awed. "So what are you doing here Yusei" Jack asked. 'Let's just say I'm working on something behind the stables It's almost done it just needs a few more ajustments and a test run then it'll be ready to go if the test runs goes well" Said Yusei. "And just what are you making in there" Jack asked. "If my mom found out then she won't let me go so I won't tell her but...Check this out" he said as he led them behind the stables and there stood a large thing under the same cloth they used to revieal the stables. He led them under the large cloth and there underneath stood a white, blue, red, and purple Gummi ship. "So are you really planning on leaving Domino city Yusei" Asked Runa. "I tried calling Anari on her pendant this morning but her father picked up and he told me everything so I have to help them save her" He said. "What happened to her" Jack asked. "She was captured by something called Man Made Heartless half of them believe that she was taken to a different world but the other half says that she's still on the Pride Lands. her mother's getting a faint signal from her broach but she doesn't know if it's on the Pride lands or not" He said. "Pride Lands...Isn't that the world Simba and Nala live on Jack" Runa asked. "That's right but now along with their daughter Kiara" He said. "Daughter" She said in confusion. "So Yusei When are you planning on leaving" Jack asked. "As soon as the prepreations are finished I've made it to look kinda like Kreeno's gummi Ship just a smaller virsion" He said. "We wanna go with you Yusei" Runa said. "No Runa you and jack have to stay here becides you still need to finish your Millennian training and the only person that can teach you how to fly with those wings of yours is Princess Cerena and learning how to fly is the longest training it takes a few months just to learn how to fly with wings" He said. "Awwww" She awed in sadness. "Runa...Think you can try to call her broach with yours her father said that that's the only thing she's got on with her right now...I wanna make sure she's still safe for now" Yusei said worriedly. Runa called Anari on her borach and thankfully for yusei she picked up. "Anari thank god your alright Your father told me everything Where are you" Yusei said worriedly. "I'm not sure but some place dark, cold, and scary and I hear alot of laughing" she said quietly. "Don't worry your father and his friends are trying to find you and I will too" he said. "Yuyuz what can you do your on Domino City, Japan" She asked. "Yes but I'm making a gummi ship so that I can search for you as well as your father and I'll leave as soon as the prepreations are done" He said. She smiled and blows him a kiss with her paw. "Be careful yusei innerspace can be dangerous at times so make sure you have sheilds built in the gummi" She said. "I will don't you worry about that baby" He said as he smiled. "Awwwwww She's sooo CUUTE" Said Runa. "Are Jack and Runa there as well" Said Anari quietly but surprisingly. "Of corse we're here you didn't think that we would...if a friend of ours is in trubble we have to help somehow" Said Jack. "but you two are staying behind cause Runa still needs to finish up her Millennian Training" Said Yusei. "I knew Runa was a Millennian this whole time" Anari said as she smiled. "We'd better go before those people that are laughing find you and destroy that borach of yours" said Yusei. "Alright...I love you Yuyuz" She said just before she disappeared when she heard the people laughing coming loser to her. "She said someplace dark, cold, and scary...well of corse places dark and cold are obviously gonna be scary...so my guess she's still on the Pride Lands just in a part where no one's ever gone but Uncle Kreeno's friend Sora has" Said Runa. "And which disney worlds have dark, cold, and scary places becides that place cause maybe she's on a different world that Prince Kreeno's friend's been to" Jack asked. "That is possible" Yusei said. "But the only place I know so far is the Elephant Graveyard and that one cave on Mulan's world" Runa said. "Hmm...this is gonna be hard to find her but at least we've narrowed the place down a little" Jack said. "I'm getting worried about Anari...Als we know is that she's in a cave somewhere and the only caves that are on the disney worlds is the one in Mulan's world and the Elephant Graveyard" Said Yusei. "That's what I just said Yusei" Said Runa. "Oh...Sorry Runa" He said as he looked at her. "it's alright Yusei...How will we check out both of the caves" Runa asked. "I know someone that's been to Mulan's world before and has been in that cave before I can ask him if he can check it out for us while I head over to the Pride Lands" he said as he headed into the ship to examine everyhing. Just then Yugi and Cerena came up to them. "We know what you're up to Yusei...Just be careful it's like Anari said Inner space is alot more dangerous then outer space" Cerena said. "How long have you two been here" Jack asked. "The whole time...Kreeno called us and told us what had happened and so far Sireen's trying to reach her through her own broach but so far no luck but it seems that you three were able to contact her through Runa's boach" Yugi said. "Maybe they took her broach away right after she had just turned it off" Runa sugested. "Maybe but we still don't know who's controling the man-made heartless" Said Yugi. "What are heartless anyways" Runa asked as she looked up at Yugi. "Heartless are creatures without hearts...and yet they were once people like you and me...there are two different kinds of Heartless there are the natural born and the man-made The natural born heartless are mostly pure black creatures with round yellow eyes but the man-made ones have one thing that you can tell them apart from the neatural born and that's their symbol that they wear on their bodies" Yugi explained. "This is what the symbol looks like" She said as she showed them a picture of what the heartless sign looks like. "What do Natural born heartless look like" Asked Runa. Cerena showed her a picture of a Neo-Shadow and a Shadow. "The tall ones are called Neo-Shadows and the little ones are called Shadows" She said. "Awwww they're so cute" She said. "What about man-made Heartless Cerena" Jack asked. "There are many kinds of the man-made ones but these are only a few" She said as she showed them a picture of a Crazy Wild, Bouncey Wild, Defender, and a Soldier. "That girl monkey looks cute with the bow on her head" Runa said. "Kreeno told me that the monkey types were the ones that took Anari...he said that the man-made Heartless are after the natural born heartless that they are protecting so they are using Anari as bait to lure that natural born heartless to them" Cerena said.

After awhile of Explaining the heartless to Yusei he finished the work that needed to be done on the ship and boarded. "be careful Yusei and be sure to bring Anari back to her parents safe and sound" Said Runa. "Don't worry I will won't take Anari away from them I'll have to wait quite a few years for that" He said before he got onto the ship. "Don't get killed Yusei" Jack said. "Don't worry I'll come back" He said. He flew off into inner space soon after. He glanced at Cerena's Drawings of the man-made heartless "So she said that the Monkey types were the ones that took Anari away to lure the natural-born Heartless to them...but the real question is Why are the man-made wanting to kill the natural-born" He thought. When he finally reached the pride lands, he saw nothing but wastelands. "This must be the Elephant Graveyard" He said as he landed the ship behind a giant bolder. When he got out of the ship he began to transform into a lion. He turned into a light golden-brown lion. "This must be what happened to Anari and her family when they landed here" He thought. Just then he saw Kreeno, Sora, Riku, Axel, and Demyx. He ran over to them" "Hey Kreeno" He said. Kreeno looked at him. "Sireen told me that you were on your way She heard it from her sister" He said. "Any luck communicating with Anari" he asked. "Not yet but I've heard that you had luck communicating with her through Runa's Broach" He said. "Yes but she had to quickly get off cause she heard someone comeing but she said that she was in a place that was cold, scary, and dark so our guess is that she's in a cave somewhere So I was thinking that she's somewhere deep inside the cave in the Elephant Graveyard" He said. 'That's what we thought as well" Said Sora. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to my friends Sora, Riku, Axel, and Demyx" Kreeno said as he pointed at each of the guys with his tail. "HEY Aren't you forgetting someone Grandpa" Said a little voice from Kreeno's back. "Oh oops this is Anari's doll-like Child...an exact copy of you only younger" Said Kreeno. "My name is Seiyu it's nice to finally meet you...daddy" Said Seiyu. "it's nice to meet you all...especually you Seiyu...have you been causing your mother any trubble" said Yusei. "same here" Said Sora and Demyx at the same time. "No daddy I've been a good little boy" Said Seiyu. "No more time to talk let's go save our little girl" Said Kreeno. "Yeah" Everyone said in agreement. Everyone sneaked into the cave. "Daddy I'm scared" Said another little voice but this time it was coming from Yusei's back. "It's alright I won't let anything happen to you sweety" He whispered. "Where's that voice coming from" Sora whispered. "Hi my name's Riana I'm Seiyu's sister" She said. "Ri Keep it down to a whisper you don't want them to hear us" Yusei whipsered. "Yes daddy...Sorry daddy" She whispered then looked down in sadness. "It's alright my little Riana I'm sure You'll be very happy to see your mother again once we save her" He wispered. She looked at him and nodded her head yes. "I'm sure you and grandpa and grandma will be too" She said. "That's right" Kreeno said. Riana smiled. Meanwhile back on Domino City Cerena and Jack were teaching Runa how to fly with her new wings. "In order to fly with your wings you have to have a good running start" Cerena explained as she showed her a picture of her, Sireen, Luna and Arisa on their first day of learning how to fly with their wings. "Which one's my momma" Runa asked. "This one...She's the one in the middle between me and Sireen" She said pointing at a girl with white hair. "That's Mommy but she looks so young" She asked. "Yes...We're all the same age cause we are Pentuplets" Cerena explained. "What are pentuplets" Runa asked. "Pentuplets are five kids tht were born on the same day from the same mother in the same month" Jack explained. "Really that many kids from the same momma at the same time wow that must've been hard for grandma" Runa said. "Yes it was" Cerena said. "Alright sweety enaugh chit chatting we have to teach you how to fly before Cerena looses her wings" Said Jack as he picked her up giving her a gentle noogie. She giggled. After spending the whole day learning how to fly Jack and Runa walked home. Nate and Mitsu were in Runa's arms asleep. "I wonder what Yusei's up to" Runa asked as she looked down at the two sleeping dolls. "Maybe looking for Anari as we speak" Jack said. "I hope she's alright I'm worried" She said. "I know Runa...I am too" He said as he put his hand on her head. When they got to Jack's mansion Runa was beginning to fall asleep. Jack looked down at her and smiled then picked her up holding her like a child. "You should rest now my Runa You had a tough day" He said as he hugged her. He changed her into her Pajamas then put her in her own bed. He kissed her forehead as he saw her hugging Nate tightly. He chuckled "Daddy Should we tell her" Mitsu asked as she looked at him. "No...Not untill the time is right" Jack said. "We'll have to tell her soon or else it may be too late" She said. "So when is this War thing exactly" He asked. "On the next full moon...It's when all of us living dolls come together...Some may come back...but others won't...and Prince Kreeno knew about this since he first created Junior...He knew that someone was after whatever dolls he created...and that person...Is his dead mother...The Queen of South Millennia" Said Mitsu.

Jack's eyes widened but then he looked at her and hugged her. "Well no matter what I won't let anything happen to you or Nate got it" He said. "Daddy it can't be helped we do what we have to do when the time comes" Mitsu said. "Hmm...And this next full moon is in a month...so then I guess we have a month to prepare then don't we" Said Jack as he walked into his room. He got into his own Pajamas and crawled in bed. "Hey daddy...Do you really love mommy eventhough she's still just a little girl" She asked. "Of corse I do and for us Millennians Age doesn't matter if it involves love And I love your mother very much and I've always loved her my whole life and I'll always love her for the rest of my life no matter what happens" He explained as he laid down on his bed hugging her tightly. "But I also love you and Nate just as much now go to sleep" He whispered. She smiled and cuddled up to him. "Alright...Night daddy" She said. "Goodnight my little Mitsu" He said. The next morning Runa woke up to birds chirping and the smell of Bacon cooking on the skillet. She looked becide her and saw both Nate and Mitsu drining some Juice out of their sippy cups. "DADDYYYY MOMMY'S AWAKE" Mitsu yelled as she took her sippy cup's tip out of her mouth. "Mitsu not so loud sweety your mother's tired" Said Jack as he walked into the room through the door that connected his room to hers. "Sorry Daddy" She said as she looked down in sadness. "It's alright honey next time come to me when she's awake alright" He said as he smiled at her then looked at Runa. "Good morning my sweet Runa Did you sleep well" he said as he kissed her cheeck. She noded her head tiredly which made him chuckle. "You're so adorable in the mornings honey" He said as he hugged her tightly. "You're so warm Jack" She said. He smiled as he looked at her. Just then Nate climbed on his sholder and whispered into his ear. "We have to tell her soon" He whispered. "I know" Jack whispered back. "Daddy so what are we gonna do today" Mitsu asked. "We are gonna continue teaching Runa the Millennian ways and then I'm gonna teach her a little about dueling Does that sound fun to you Runa my dear" He said as he looked at her. She noded her head as she smiled sweetly. After Runa had gotten dressed and everyone had eaten brekfast they headed to the game shop. "Your uncle Yugi called last night and said that your aunt Cerena is gonna teach you the rest of flying with your wings then show you some fighting technique's you need to learn for that war...of corse that won't happen for years to come but it's good to get years worth of practice" Jack explained as he looked down at her. He gently grabed her hand. "Then I'm gonna teach you about what the cards do in dueling" He said as he smiled. She looked up and him and smiled back. When they got to the Game Shop Cerena gave Runa a little box. She opened it up and saw little earings that looked like wings. "Yugi made these for you they are so that people won't see your wings while you walk around in public" She said. "they're so cute" Runa said. "problem is Cerena she doesn't have her ears peirced yet" Jack said. "Hmm...that can be fixed hey Runa why don't we go out on an all girls day out tomarrow what do you say" Cerena asked. Runa looked at Jack. "I think that would be a wonderful Idea Runa becides I still have some paperwork I have to finish up" Jack said. "And I promised Joey and Tristan that I'd meet them at Duke's Dice Game Shop tomarrow" Said Yugi. "Maybe Serenity can come with us since she hasn't been out and about for a while becides with Joey" Said Cerena. "Who's Joey, Tristan, and Serenity" Runa asked. "They're our friends Serenity is Joey's little sister" Said Yugi. After explaining Who Yugi and Cerena's friends are Cerena finished teaching Runa how to fly with her white wings. When Runa completed her flying training they all went out for lunch. Jack challanged Yugi to a duel for Runa to watch. Yugi obviously accepted. "Two greatest duelists goin at it let's see if he can win aguinced them" Cerena asked. "Who's them when it's just Jack and Uncle Yugi" Runa asked. "It's nothing important Runa Look they're getting ready to start the duel" Cerena said. "I place these two cards face down and summon this in defence mode and I end my turn your move Jack" Said Yugi as he placed three cards on the table. "Uncle Yugi Why did you summon the monster card face down" Runa asked. "Better to be safe then sorry" He replied. Jack summoned a monster face up and placed two cards face down then attacked Yugi's face down card which was Kouriboh. When the Duel ended Jack lost. "I guess I win Jack" Said Yugi. "Yeah I guess you do but if I had just one more turn then I woulda beaten you" Jack said. "Other then that it was a good duel I really enjoyed it" Yugi said. "I did as well" Jack said. "YEAY Jack Faught well" Runa said as she gently pounced on his back making him loose his balance for just a moment. "Runa it wasn't fighting it was a duel" Jack said as he hugged her tightly then gave her a gentle noogie. "but still you faught well...You too Uncle Yugi" Runa said as she looked at Jack then at Yugi. They both smiled at her. Cerena looked down at Mitsu and Nate. Shenoticed that they were looking at Runa in sadness. She bint down and stroked their heads softly. "What's wrong guys" She asked. "Daddy still hasn't told mommy about the doll war yet" Said Mitsu. "And we have to tell her before the next full moon cause that's when the war begins" Nate said. "Hmm...Well then I suposed we'll all just have to tell her and I guess I need to teach her how to use wepons...I just hope it's not too soon for that" She said. "I don't think it's too Soon Princess...She may be young but she's just like her mother a very fast learner" said Jack. "She may be a fast learner but I'm afraid that she may not be quite ready to learn the ways if fighting yet" She said. "SDon't worry I can tell when she's ready plus we still have another month before the next full moon comes and we'll all be ready to fight along side them" Jack said.

"I hope you're right Jack" Cerena said. That night Runa was looking at the pictures in a silver book. She saw a picture of a full moon and what looked like little kids fighting a giant monster. She fliped through the pages and saw that most of the kids were dying as they were fighting the monster. "This looks like a horrible chapter to read in this book" She said. Just then Jack came into the room. "What's a horrible chapter in the book" He asked. "this one where it talks about little kids fighting a monster and most of them dying and I think it's all because of this full moon" She said as she shown him the pictures as she fliped through the pages pointing at each one. "I figured you would find out a little about this sooner or later" He said sadly as he looked down and closed the book for her. he set it on the side of the bed and looked at her. "We have to talk" He said. "What are you gonna brake up with me" She asked. he chuckled a little. "No I'll never brake up with you for as long as I live...it's about those pictures that you saw in the book" He said. "Why what about them" She asked. He picked her up and set her on his lap. "Well...Those aren't kids that are fighting that woman...they're dolls that one of your Uncle Kreeno's ansestors created But when he made those dolls he knew what would happen should he have made them" he explained. "What happened" She asked. "A war broke out between the dolls and their 'Parents' aguinced the mother of the ansestor on the next full moon...And that time in the book...Was your uncles' great great grandfather" He said. "How do you know all this Jack" She asked. "My father read this book to me many times when I was a kid...and now I know that this war is going to happen again" He said as he looked down in sadness. He looked at Nate and Mitsu. "Once when the war ended only very few dolls survived...Some went missing but some came back alive after they were found" Said Nate. "How many of them survived" She asked. "Well there were I think eleven of us all together back then maybe more...but only half of them survived so like if there were twelve of us back then only six survived all together counting the ones that went missing and found alive" Said Mitsu. "That's aweful" She said. "It gets worse baby...next month there's gonna be a full moon" Jack said. "And that's when our war will begin" Said Nate and Mitsu at the same time. "They have to go aguinced your Uncles' mother...The Queen of South Millennia...the Planet Millennia not the country or the state or the town or the county...You know what I mean right Run'" Jack asked. She noded her head yes. "I understand...So then I guess I'll just have to be ready for this upcoming war becides it'll be good practice for the war to come when I'm sixteen" She said as she looked up at Jack and smiled at her. "Now get into bed it's time to go to sleep" Jack said as he laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my Runa" He said as Nate crawled in becide her. He went into his room and shut the door that connected his room to hers. He looked down and saw Mitsu yawning. He picked her up as he sat down on his bed. "Daddy do you think we'll survive the war" She asked as she laid down next to him. "of corse you will and as long as We daddies are around we won't let anything happen to you I promise" He said as he hugged her tightly. She smiled and cuddled aguinced his chest. "Goodnight daddy" She said just before she fell asleep. He looked down at her and his smile grew. "Goodnight my little one" He said. Early the next morning Yugi woke up to the sounds of thunder and rain. He looked over at Cerena and noticed that he wasn't as scared of the storms as she had used to be but she was still shaking with fear. He saw her sanding by the window between their beds. "Makes me wonder if it ever rains on the planet Millennia like it does here" She said. He got up out of bed and walked over to her. "Sure it does...and for some reason but I think it would look alot like this world and yet different" He said as he wraped his arms around her sholders. She looked at him and smiled then kissed his lips passionately. "So what are we gonna do when that war comes...are we gonna fight in it or what" She asked when they broke the kiss. "Well I dunno which one are you reffering to" Yugi asked. "the one of when Runa's sixteen silly" She said. 'Oh that one...of corse we'll fight in it but we'll need training it's not gonna be many duels it's gonna be fighiting and killing off people" Yugi said. "We're not killing just fighting we'll leave the finishing off to Runa and Anari Who knows maybe Kaiba and Mokuba can join in too I've seen kaiba fight before and he's pretty good" She said. 'Wait kaiba fights" Yugi asked. "Yes and I've also seen him teach Mokuba some moves the other day after Yusei told me to check on the horses before he left" She said."Hmm...We'll have to ask him when the time comes" Yugi said.

At daybrake at the Kaiba Residance Seto woke up to Mokuba caughing. He walked into his room. "Mokuba what's up" He asked. "Oh Morning big brother...I don't feel so well and I feel very cold and by body hurts" He said. Seto walked over to him and felt his forehead. "Mokuba you're burning up...I'm gonna get the thermometer you stay here" He said as he left the room to get the theremometer. When he came back in he stuck the thermometer under his tounge and felt his forehead. "Did you do anthing yesterday that made you get sick" He asked. Mokuba nodded his head no. "Must've caught it from one of the other kids in school then" he said. Just then the Thermometer beeped. he tooked it out of Mokuba's mouth and looked at it. "104.1 Yup you're definutely staying home today" he said as he turned the thermometer off and set it on the table. "But big brother we have a test today and if I miss the test then it's a whole letter off my grade and she doesn't allow retakes" Mokuba said just before he ran into the bathroom. Seto looked at him worriedly. "Mokuba you aren't going anywhere with a temeture as high as 104 You're staying right here in this mansion...and I'll check up on you every once in a while" Seto said. Mokuba looked up at his big brother and smiled before facing the toilet once more. "Brother what do I have" he said. "Probibly just a common flu big" he said as he rubbed his little brother's back. That afternoon Seto went in Mokuba's room to check up on him for the twentyth time. most of the awful part of his little brother's illness had come to past but Mokuba still wasn't feeling well. "How ya feelin Mokuba" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to his brother. He put the back of his palm on his forehead. "You still have a high fever but you'll get better it's probibly just one of those fourty-eight hour flus" He said as he pulled the covers over Mokuba's chest to make him feel more comfortible. "And what if it's not one of those fourty-eight hour flus" Mokuba asked. "Then I'll make sure that you get better" He said as he looked at his little brother and smiled. He smiled back as he blushed slightly. Just then his stumich started to growl then blushed even more. He covered his head with the covers but then heard his brother laughing. he sat up quickly but gently so that way he woudln't get a headache. "Seto what's so funny" he said as he looked at his brother meanly. Seto kissed his forehead. "It's nothing you're just adorable when you blush" he said which made him blush even more. "I'll go get you something to eat but let's just hope that you can hold it down this time" He said as he got up and left the room. he came back with some chicken noodle soup and Mokuba's favorite kind of juice. Seto was with him the whole time as he ate his soup and siped his juice. he asked him how school was going and if those boys were still bothering him and he said not anymore. "If anyone bothers you like that again me and my Blue Eyes will teach them a thing or two" He said as he looked at all of Mokuba's scares from the knife his brother had. When Mokuba was finished with the soup he set the Juice on the table as Seto set the tray on the foot of the bed. "Don't you have paperwork to finish" Mokuba asked. "That can wait right now you need me more" Seto said. "But you know the maids can take care of me" he said. "I've let the maids take care of you too much now it's my turn" He said as he laid him down on the bed. "You need to sleep some more that flu can't heal itself if you're awake" he said s he pulled the coveres over lis little brother. "But won't you get sick since you're with me right now" He asked. "no I've already had my flu shot so I won't get it...I was gonna get you to the doctor this morning to get you one but since you already have the flu there's no need to get one yet" he replied. "but how come I don't need a flu shot yet" Mokuba asked. "because you aready have the flu and if we gave you the flu shot now while you still have the flu then you would just become more sick then you already are" Seto said. "You sound worried about that as if it's a bad thing" Mokuba said. He looked at his little brother. He bind over and hugged him tightly. "it's cause I am worried Mokuba" he wispered in his ear just before he kissed his cheeck which made him blush. "Now get some sleep...I'll be right here when you wake up" He said sweetly. Mokuba noded his head and closed his eyes still blushing. "What am I thinking he's my little brother my LITTLE Brother I can't act like this around him it would be wrong" He thought as he looked out the window. He noticed Yugi and Cerena walking by the mansion. "Maybe Cerena might know something about this" He thought. he looked at his little brother and noticed that he was already fast asleep. he stroked his black hair gently then got up and walked out of the room.

Seto went outside for a walk but he acutally fallowed Cerena and Yugi. Cerena senced that someone was fallowing them but knew it was a friend. "Hey Yugi...Ever heard of the saying 'Love knows no boundries'" Cerena asked. "NO why" Yugi asked as he looked at her. She put her finger over her mouth and looked behind her. Yugi fallowed her gaze and saw Kiaba about ten yards behind them. "Oh wait now I remember isn't it when your heart falls in love with someone you can't do anything about it to make it stop loving that someone" Yugi said. "Right Cause ya see I know a girl in my chior class that likes her older sister and not the like as in you're suposed to like her but the love like as in she has a crush on her" She explained. "Yeah I know where you're goin with this Cere" Said Yugi as he smiled. "Well I talked to her older sister the other day and it just so happens that she likes her as well...basically the saying 'Love knows no boundries' basically means that you can love whoever you want even if it is a sibling..so basically measn that it's possible for your true love to be a sibling even of the same gender...that just means that you've just found out that you are either gay,lesbian, or Bi but that's alright if your heart falls in love with someone no matter who it is then you shouldn't try to stop it" Cerena explained. Seto looked at her with wide eyes. "How does she know about these things" he thought to himself. He went back to the mansion thinking about what Cerena had said to Yugi. "So I should just let my heart do it's thing...and I shouldn't do anything about it" he thought as he walked into mokuba's room. Luckily he was still asleep. he walked over to his bed and sat down on the side of it. he looks at him as he sleeps. he put the back of his palm on his little brother's forehead. "his fever's gone down a little" He thought. just then he saw Mokuba open his eyes and looked at his brother. "is it morning already" He said as he yoaned and sat up. Seto Chuckled and hugged him which made Mokuba blush slightly. "no Mokuba it's only four in the afternoon" He said sweetly. Mokuba smiled and hugged him back. Back at Yugi's and Cerena's Cerena was drawing in her scetchbook while Yugi was reading a book for an assignment. "So do you think Kiaba heard what you said erlier" He asked. "I'm pretty sure he heard it loud and clear" She replied. "Why did you say that anyway" He asked. "Well...Remember when Mokuba Ran away from him...in his eyes I saw love for his brother..and in Kiaba's eyes I saw the same when he found him...and in a way Kiaba showed that feeling tward him so that showed me that he likes Mokuba just as much as Mokuba likes Kiaba" Cerena explained. When Seto and Mokuba broke the hug Seto gave him his homework that he had missed that day including the test. "I stoped by the school while it was still in session and I got your homework for you...if you need any help let me know alright...Though you know that I can't help you out on the test" Seto said as he winked at his brther which made him blush. mokuba nodded his head. That night after when mokuba had finished his homework he looked outside his window and saw that another storm was heading their way. "Another strom" He said to himself as he hugged his kneez to his chest. Just then he falt a pair of strong arms wrap around him protectively. He looked behind him and seen his brother hugging him tightly. "You should be asleep Mokuba" He said. "Seto you know I've been sleeping all day because I'm sick so now I'm not tired anymore" he said. Seto picked him up and set him on his lap. Just then Mokuba heard the first thunder crack of the storm. He wraped his small arms around his brother's neck and covered his eyes in his neck. "It might be best if you slept through the storm that way you won't be so scared of it" Seto said."I'll try...but just in case...Will you sleep with me" He asked. "...Oh alright" He said as he laid down draggin Mokuba with him his arms still around his brother protectively. He covered themselves up with the covers. Seto hugged his brother tightly. Mokuba blushed madly as he felt his brother hug him then he smiled and looked into his brother's eyes. He looked down as he continued to blush. "It's wrong and I know I shouldn't be doing this but..." He said just before he kissed his older brother on the lips gently which made Seto's eyes widen and blush madly. Mokuba quickly parted his lips with his. "S-Sorry brother...I-I only wanted to try it...a-at least once t-to see what it felt like" Mokuba said not looking into his brother's eyes. Seto looked at him and smiled. "It maybe wrong to like your siblings like that to most people" Seto began just before he kissed his little broter's lips tenderly. "But not to me because the sibling that likes the other...likes that sibling too" He said sweetly as he broke the kiss. Mokuba looked into his eyes and smiled then hugged him tightly. "I love you big brother" he said as he hugged him. Seto smiled and hugged him back. "You should get some sleep Mokuba becides you're still sick" He said as he put one of his hands on his little brother's cheek. "As long as you stay with me you know there's still a storm coming" Mokuba said as he put his hand on his brother's hand that was on his cheek. "Don't worry Mokuba...I will" He said just before he kissed his lips once more. He pulled him close to him as they both fell asleep. The storm came and gone. Mokuba didn't wake up once from it because he knew that his loving brother was right becide him. 


End file.
